Glass Images
by RenaYumi
Summary: This is the last story in my series. Nicole, Dylan and Jason are nothing, and everything like thier parents. With a new school year at kadic starting, what will happen? And do they teach the gang a lesson about life? R
1. Another year at kadic

**Chapter one: another year at Kadic**

**Disclaimer: I own Dylan, Nicole, and Jason. You can use them just give me credit! Ok on with the story.**

**(A/n) JT is Jason's nickname. Jason Tyler ya know? Ok. Anyways, for everyone who didn't read my first stories, Jason Tyler is Sam and Odd's son. Nicole Crystal is Yumi and Ulrich's daughter and Dylan Nicolas is Aelita and Jeremy's son.**

She had her long, dark brunette hair with light blonde streaks pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head.

It was 7 in the morning, September 3rd. Comfortable in her bed, and still half asleep, she rolled over and hugged her pillow.

She was warm with her blankets pulled up close to her ears. "Nicole Crystal Stern!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"you're gonna be late!" Nicole groaned and rolled over again. She felt her blankets be pulled off her and she shivered.

Then she heard her fan be turned off. "Nikki get up before your mother kills us both." Nicole opened one eye to see her father standing in front of her bed, holding her comforter in one hand and her outfit in the other.

"why did you pick out my clothes?" she mumbled. "they were laying on your desk you picked them out last night." Ulrich smiled.

"oh yeah. What time is it?" she asked. "7:05" Nicole's eye got huge as she shot out of bed grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom.

Ulrich shook his head. "I told her to take her shower last night instead." he said out loud to no one in particular.

He started making his daughters bed. A few seconds after he finished Nicole came running into the room.

She was dressed and had a towel on her head. She threw her pajamas on the ground and continued to run around gathering things she needed.

"thanks for making my bed." she said putting her make-up on while looking in the mirror hanging on the back of her door.

When she finished she grabbed her purple backpack off the floor and ran out of the room.

A few seconds later she came back into the room, jumped up and gave her dad a peck on the cheek and then left again.

Ulrich chuckled, shaking his head at the girl. Nicole ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Nikki! Jason and Dylan are here!" Yumi yelled from the front door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled jumping on one foot attempting to get her other shoe on.

Finally she ran out the door. "wake up late again?" Dylan laughed as Nicole waved to her parents.

"every year it's the same do you have to ask?" she sighed. Nicole was wearing a Light blue hoddie and black jeans.

She had white Adidas shoes with light blue stripes. She was only 5' 4", the shortest of the group.

Dylan was younger than her and he was still taller. 5' 6" Dylan had blonde hair that had a light pink tint to it.

His hair offset his greenish/blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

Jason was also 5' 6". He had Dark blonde hair with orange streaks. He had on dark blue jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt.

"oh yeah Nikki you left this at my house." he pulled a yellow rose hair tie out of his pocket. "kinda scared my mom." he said.

Nicole laughed. "oh yeah JT I could definitely see you wearing that." Dylan laughed.

"thanks Jas." Nicole said putting it in her hair. The reached the campus of Kadic.

"another year, another boring class after another boring class." Nicole sighed. "ok come on its not that bad." Jason said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"are we sure he's related to odd?" Dylan asked. Nicole laughed.

"ok so my dad was a total goof during school. What does that have to do with me?" Jason asked.

Dylan and Nicole continued to laugh. "so who's living at the dorms this year?" Nicole asked.

Both guys raised their hands. Nicole dropped her mouth open. "no fair! My dad already said there was no way he was letting me move into the dorms! Dylan your mom said yes? I mean … she is your mom and we know her pretty well." she said with doubt.

"yeah well she surprises me sometimes." Dylan shrugged. "speaking of surprises…" Jason motioned towards a man in a blue work out outfit.

"looks like Kyle's back this year." "you know what my mom told me? She said when she went here Jim was the gym teacher and that's his nephew or something." Nicole said.

"oh great here he comes." Dylan whispered. "well well well. If it isn't the three trouble makers. Back for another year?" the gym teacher asked.

"what are you talking about?" Nicole said sweetly. "I'm watching you." he said before storming off.

"oh this year's gonna be fun." Jason muttered swinging his black backpack over his shoulder.

His dark brown eyes scanned the crowd coving the campus. "every year's been the same." Dylan said.

They continued to walk towards the school. "what's my first class again?" Nicole asked. "Nikki." Dylan sighed.

"we went over this.. You have Math then Lit. today because its only a half day." Jason smirked.

They spent 20 minutes explaining Nicole's schedule to her last night… like they did every year.

Nikki was smart. She wasn't the smartest, actually Jason was the smartest, but she was smart.

"so are you playing soccer this year Nick?" Jason asked as they walked down the hall. "

I guess. I might be kinda busy though." she said switching her backpack onto her other shoulder.

"doing what?" Dylan laughed. Nicole slapped him playfully. "I don't know yet." she said as they walked into their class.

They took their seats towards the back. All three in a row, with Nicole in the middle.

_Flashback_

_Nicole sat down between the two guys. It was late March. Dylan looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She noticed and nodded. Jason looked at the two suspiciously. Taking out his notebook he scribbled 'what did you do now?' and passed it over to Nicole. 'nothing.' she wrote back. The teacher walked in and sat down at his desk as he started to take attendance. He went to stand up to start class but couldn't. Nicole and Dylan gave each other a small high-five under the desk where it couldn't be noticed as the others erupted in laughter. Jason just shook his head at his two best friends._

_End Flashback_

The class was talking at a low murmur. "when do you guys move into the dorms?" Nicole asked.

"tomorrow." they answered in unison. "maybe I can get my dad to convince my mom to let me stay here this year. I mean come on he stayed here!" Nicole said.

"that's probably why he wont let you." Jason said. Nikki's hazel eyes looked downcast. Dylan put a hand on his shoulder.

"well, you could always use the worst to best thing to get your way." Nicole brightened up. "think he'll catch on?" she asked.

"he hasn't yet." Jason laughed. Nicole, being the only girl of her group of friends, always seemed to get left out on certain things. That, of course didn't stop her from getting her way.

_Flashback_

_"please?"_

_"no."_

_"please?"_

_"no."_

_"…..please!"_

_"no!"_

_Nicole gave her parents extremely big puppy eyes. Yumi sighed. "fine one hour. And that's it!"_

_End Flashback_

Classes dragged on forever before the last bell finally let out. "ok." Dylan sighed. "who volunteers for lunch?" he asked.

There was a silence. "fine my house." Nicole said as they started to walk. There was a loud crash of thunder and it started to rain.

"great!" Nicole said pulling her hood over her head. The three ran down the street. "guys it's gonna storm to hard. We gotta find some shelter." Jason said. Dylan glanced around. "what about the old factory?" he yelled over the rain.

"we're not suppose to go in there! My dad would kill me!" Nicole yelled back. "oh well you'll live." Jason grabbed her arm and they ran across the bridge.

The stopped just inside the factory panting. They were standing on a ledge. Nicole walked to the edge and tugged on one of the cables. "come on lets go down there." she said.

"are you crazy?" Dylan asked. "yeah. what's your point?" she slid down the cable and landed on the ground.

She brushed her wet hair out of her face and waved up at the guys. "come on! Lets see if the power still works here!" they shrugged and slid down the cables landing next to her.

"we shouldn't be in here." Dylan said glancing around. "oh please you're normally the first one to jump at trouble." Nicole said as they walked farther into the factory.

"yeah but Nikki something here's just not.. Right." he said following her slowly.

"oh well. We're stuck here while its storming like this." Jason said. "lets try to find the main power room." Nicole said looking around.

She noticed the elevator. "this should lead somewhere." she said hitting the button.


	2. you're not gonna believe this

**Chapter two: "You guys aren't gonna believe this"  
Disclaimer: I own code Lyoko, you, your computer, and the world:evil laugh: actually I own the story and the new gang.  
(a/n) here's your next chappie. Thanks for reading you guys.**

Nicole walked into the elevator. She turned and waited for the boys who stared at her hesitantly. "are you coming or not?" she asked.

"this thing is old Nikki what if the cable breaks?" Dylan asked. Nicole shrugged. "then we plummet to our deaths." she said calmly.

Then she turned to Jason. "come on JT you're not gonna make me go by myself are you?" she asked. Jason rolled his eyes.

"fine I'll come, but only because if we let you go by yourself Ulrich would probably kill us." he pulled Dylan behind him into the elevator.

Nicole smiled and hit the button. "going down." she said. The elevator went down one floor. "what is that?" Jason asked staring at a large… .thing in the middle of the room.

Nicole walked over and noticed the switch. "looks like power to me." she said turning it on.

"Nick don't touch anything we don't know if this stuff is dangerous!" Dylan said. Just then there was a buzzing and the lights came on.

"power." Nicole said with a satisfied smile. Dylan just shook his head. "what is with you today? You're never this careful." Jason said glancing at his friend.

"I don't know." Dylan sighed. "well there's more floors than this." Nicole said walking back to the elevator.

"let's see what else we can find shall we?" she hit the button again. The elevator dropped down another level.

The door opened and they all gasped. "look at this computer!" Nicole screeched running to the computer.

"you, my friend, have a problem." Jason laughed. Nicole was already in the chair with the head-set on.

"look at this equipment." she whispered. "ok my parents work with computers, are obsessed with them, and know everything about them, and you are more obsessed than they are." Dylan said as they walked around the room filled with computer equipment.

Nicole wasn't paying attention. She was typing on the computer going through the data.

She clicked a window and next to her the holo-map popped up making her jump.

**(a/n I don't know if that's what It's called but you know what I'm talking about.)** "wow look at this." she gasped.

"alright, ya little computer nerd we're gonna go check out the other level to this place. Coming or not?" Jason asked.

Nicole waved them off. Dylan rolled his eyes as he joined Jason in the elevator. Nicole was studying the map and the data on the computer as the boys made their way around the scanner room.

"wow what do you think these are for?" Dylan asked stepping into an open scanner. "you are such a dork." Jason sighed.

"oh come on. They look like something out of a sci-fi movie." Dylan said. "I'm gonna go see what trouble Nikki's getting herself into with that computer, coming?" Jason asked.

"I think I'm gonna stay down here for a while." Dylan said looking up, still standing in the scanner. Jason shook his head and headed off to find Nicole.

Nicole on the other hand was running through, yet another, window on the monitor. The was a long equation. "easy." Nicole whispered to herself. She typed in the answer and another window popped up.

**Scanner…….**

"scanner?" Nicole asked with a confused look on her face. "Dylan is so weird some days." Jason sighed walking up next to Nicole. The name registered on the screen.

**Scanner: Dylan **

**Transfer…..**

"what are you doing?" He asked her. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "I just.. I don't know his name just popped up." she said. She hit the enter key.

**Scanner: Dylan **

**Transfer: Dylan.**

**Virtualization**

"virtualization?" they two asked in unison. Dylan shrieked as the scanner closed. The window on the computer closed and a new one opened up. It was a picture of a desert looking place. "what the…" Nicole opened the window behind it. "looks like a trading card." Jason laughed. Nicole paled.

**Dylan **

**Life points: 100 **

**Weapon: saber **

**Power: unknown**

"where's Dylan?" she asked Jason. "down one level. We found these weird cylinder things. He was standing in one being a goof and said he'd be up in a minute." just then a figure appeared on the screen.

He had a blue head band on holding his blonde hair out of his face. His out fit was blue and red with a saber resting on his left hip.

**(a/n like Ulrich's but instead of the yellow/orange color it's blue)** "Nikki! Jas! Guys!" he yelled.

Nicole glanced down at her head-set. "Dylan? Can you hear me?" she asked.

"yeah! Where are you? Or better, where am I? And what am I wearing?" He asked.

"we're in that computer room. We don't know where you are yet. don't worry we're gonna find out though." she said not wanting to worry her friend.

"I know where he is." Jason said. He was standing next to the map. He pointed to a green mark.

"Jason move to your right." Nicole said. As he moved, the mark did to. Just then a red mark appeared on the screen.

"Dylan Is there something to your left?" she asked. Dylan looked around to notice something coming towards him.

"ah yeah! Its like a block… thing with like 4 eyes one on each side." he said.

"you guys this is like a video game. It's firing at me!" he yelled. "hey genius what about the saber on your side?" Jason asked taking the head set.

"what are you talking about?" Dylan yelled dodging the lasers. "ah, if its like a video game then play it as one." Jason said rolling his eyes.

Dylan took out his saber and ran at the block. He hit the eye just as it fired, hitting Dylan in the leg.

"OW!" he yelled. "oh you baby." Jason laughed. Nicole clicked on Dylan's Status card.

**(a/n that's what I'm calling the thing with all his info on it.)** "hey look his life points went down 20 points." Nicole said.

"it really is like a video game." Jason shrugged. "hey you guys more of those monster things are coming! Mind getting me out of here?" Dylan yelled.

"hold on hold on." Nicole said putting the head-set back on. She turned to the map.

"Ah Dyl **(a/n Dill short for Dylan ok?)** there's a towery, looking black thing about … a hundred feet behind you. See if you can hide there until we figure out how to get you out of there ok?" she said typing on the computer trying to pull up more data. Dylan turned and ran for the tower.

**a/n ok I think everyone seen this coming but still I did have to write it. I hoped you liked it. I'm working really hard on it. All this week I have from 9 to 12am vacation bible school (I'm singing this year. Teaching lil' kids!) and from 5 to 8:30pm volley ball camp so I'm gonna be really busy. Sorry if I take a while updating. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Lune-Solei: yeah I had to run it by you first. Duh. Lol. I'm using some of your idea but most of my own cuz I had mine first. Lol. Thanks Ari!**

**Rhian: thanks I'm gonna try that. Thanks for reading.**

**Top20fan13: thanks! I'm so glad you stayed with me.**

**Kmc99: heya! Thanks for reading and don't worry about the journal. Everyone's kinda gone right now so you're not the only one not updating. Thanks for reading again!**

**American Kitty: thanks for reading it means a lot for me. Keep reviewing.**

**Vic92091: thank you so much. And about your last review. I needed a theme so :shrug: Mirrors worked. It was shut down but they turned it back on. Lol.**

**Yumi-Ulric4ever: Um… let me think.. Lol jk. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you like it. Lol someone has to. Hehe bad girl sooo slow. Lol jk jk.**

**Doggiegal: thank you!**

**AZn sIsTeR:sweat drops: what fun is the story if they don't hit the button? Lol. Thanks for reading. Love ya lots and lots for sticking with me! More cookies for you!**


	3. repeat

**Chapter 4: Repeat **

**Disclaimer: …. Do you THINK I own Code lyoko? **

**A/n Sorry I'm just kinda busy. Here's your update a little later than hoped.**

Dylan walked up to the tower. "is there a door?" he asked out loud.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she continued to work on getting him devirtualized. "how should I know?" she asked.

Dylan reached his hands out and touched the tower. They went through. "ah guys? I think I found the way in." He said walking on to the first platform.

It lit up and he lifted off the ground. "ah! Get me down!" he said waving his arms and legs trying to get down.

"you scream like a girl." Jason laughed. "you know you could help me." Nicole said glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"pass." Jason said walking around the room. Dylan landed on the second platform. Nicole looked at the window.

"don't touch anything else." she said. Dylan walked forward where a window was open. "Dylan…." Nicole warned.

He reached his hand out and put it on the screen. The curser blinked..

**Dylan..**

**Code:**

Dylan stared at the screen. "what's the code?" he asked. "how should I know!" Nicole said becoming annoyed. Dylan touched the screen again.

**Code: Lyoko**

Another equation came up on the screen. Nicole started at Dylan. "well…..?" he asked. She answered it and hit enter. The room and lyoko filled with a white light blinding all three teens.

"Nicole Crystal Stern!" Yumi mother yelled up the stairs. "you're gonna be late!" Nicole groaned and rolled over again.

She felt her blankets be pulled off her and she shivered. Then she heard her fan be turned off.

"Nikki get up before your mother kills us both." Nicole's eyes shot open. "what happened! Where's Dylan!" she panicked sitting up.

"calm down. What happened?" Ulrich asked sitting down on the edge of his daughters bed.

Nicole slowed her breathing and put a hand on her forehead. "N-nothing. It must have been a dream." she said standing up and taking her clothes from her father.

She started walking towards the bathroom and stopped short. Thinking a moment she shook her head and took her shower.

"Nikki! Jason and Dylan are here!" Yumi yelled from the front door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled jumping on one foot attempting to get her other shoe on.

Finally she ran out the door. Dylan and Jason both had the same questioning look on their faces.

"what happened?" she whispered as they walked down the driveway. "do you know what today is? it's the 3rd! Again!" Jason said shaking his head.

"this is messed up." Dylan said. "let's go back to the factory. I want to see what's going on. We know we couldn't have dreamed the same thing." he finished.

Nicole shook her head. "so what happened? We're repeating today?" she asked. The boys nodded as they walked into class.

**Language class**

"well at least it was easier the second time." Jason sighed as he finished his homework for. Nicole was unusually quiet.

"what's wrong Nikki?" Dylan asked. "we need to tell our parents what's going on. We cant do this by ourselves." she said. The boys were silent. "how dead are we?" Dylan finally asked. "way dead." Jason and Nikki answered together.

**After school**

They gang wasted no time getting home. Just as they got inside it started to storm. "you were right Nick. It's a repeat." Jason said shaking his head.

"repeat of what?" Yumi asked walking into the room. "you're gonna kill me." Nicole sighed. Yumi looked at the girl.

"what did you do?" she asked. Nicole looked pleadingly at the boys. Jason put his arm around her should and spoke for her.

"yesterday… er .. Today… something! We were on our way home from school and it started storming. We went to the factory…" he started.

Yumi's eyes got wide. "Nicole I told you…" "It was my idea." Jason cut her off. "anyways, we turned the power on and were looking around, because we were gonna be stuck there for awhile." Yumi's eye continued to get bigger.

"well some how Dylan ended up on the computer and then in this tower thing and we ended up repeating today, to make a long story short." Jason said.

"oh my…" Yumi covered her face. "Ulrich!" she yelled to her husband. Ulrich walked into the room.

Yumi had Jason repeat everything that was said. Ulrich called Jeremy and Aelita. Within minutes the whole gang was at the Stern's house.

Even Sam who had been let in on the secret a few years after Aelita was materialized for the first time.

Jason again had to repeat the story while Nicole stayed silent. Jeremy shook his head in disbelief.

"you turned lyoko back on?" he asked rhetorically. No said anything. Aelita was almost shaking.

Jeremy wrapped a comforting arm around her waste. "you don't think he's back do you? He wouldn't have woken up would he?" she asked. Jeremy pulled her closer.

"It's gonna be ok." he whispered. She hid her face in his chest. "what's going on? Why wont you tell us? And who is he!" Dylan asked.

"Lyoko is on the computer. It's a world parallel to ours." Ulrich said. The kid's eyes got wide. Odd sighed and picked up the story.

" 'he' is Xana. An evil computer virus that wanted to destroy the world and kill us." Jeremy nodded.

"you turned it and him back on. It's not your fault. We should have destroyed the computer or something. Dylan you got into lyoko through the scanners." he said. Dylan blinked.

"those gold tube things?" he asked. The others nodded. "what about the tower?" Yumi asked. "how did he deactivate it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Dylan did the screen said 'Aelita' on it?" Jeremy asked. "no it said my name." Dylan said.

"maybe because he's Aelita's son. I'm not really sure how it works." Jeremy said looking down at Aelita. She nodded slowly.

"I don't remember much but that does make sense." she said. "ok what about the repeating a day thing?" Nicole asked.

"return to the past." odd said. "after a xana attack or the RTTP code is activated the day repeats as you said or starts over." Jeremy explained.

Jason shook his head. "this is so weird." he said. "trust me we all know." odd said shaking his head.

"come on guys." Jeremy stood up, pulling Aelita to her feet as well. "we need to get back to the factory."

**A/n ok there ya go. For my story to work the RTTP had to go back and start the day over not to when the xana attack started. Please bear with. Thanks. R&R**

**American-Kitty: thanks! Keep reading!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: thank you thank you! I really try but I'm so busy! Lol.**

**Vic92091: lol! Thanks! Keep reading!**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: I know how much fun would it be if they didn't? lol. What's HAGS I'm brain dead today. Lol.**

**Top20fan13: thanks! Keep reading.**

**Doggiegal who is lazy…. Again: lol thanks.**

**Kmc99: thanks! And no problem . Keep reading!**

**Luna: I'll do that. Sorry. It's not really romance. Then again I never know where my stories are going. And I thought about that…**

**AngelBolt: Thank you very much! I work really hard on the characters.**


	4. Remembered Nightmares

**Chapter five: Remembered Nightmares **

**Disclaimer: I own my socks! You cant have them! Oh yeah but I don't own Code lyoko.  
**

**A/n right now I wasin my car on my way to Tenn. So I thought, 'hey why not write?' here ya go!**

Everyone knew where they were going, that is of the old gang. Nicole, Jason and Dylan followed as they made their way to the park.

"why are we here?" Dylan asked as Ulrich lifted the lid to the tunnel. "yeah and why are we going into the sewer?" Jason asked looking down the latter.

"we'll show you." Odd said climbing down. Sam followed as did the rest. At the bottom of the latter were 4 skateboards, a scooter and a pair of pink roller blades. **(a/n the blades for Aelita and another skateboard for Sam)**

"I take it you've done this before." Jason laughed. Ulrich picked up his old skateboard. "hey odd wanna race?" he asked.

Sam and Yumi rolled their eyes as they two took off. "can you still ride?" Yumi asked. Sam shrugged.

"here Jason." she tossed him the red board. "I cant skateboard to save my life." Nicole said tossing Yumi's to Dylan.

Yumi, Sam, and Aelita walked, Jeremy took his scooter **(a/n could you picture that? Cuz I was laughing writing it.)**

And Nicole used Aelita's roller blades. It only took them a few minutes to get to the end under the bridge.

When they got there, Odd and Ulrich were fighting over who won the race. "I won odd." Ulrich said propping his skateboard up against the wall. "I got here first!" odd said doing the same. "that's because you fell when you got to the latter." Ulrich said.

"see I was here first!" odd laughed. "children do we need to be separated?" Yumi asked.

The boys muttered to themselves as they climbed the latter, helping the girls up after them.

They got to the factory and slid down the cables. "Nicole can I ask you a question?" Jeremy asked. Nicole nodded.

"how did you solve the problems on the computer?" Nicole blinked. "I just figured them out. I'm not sure how." Aelita giggled. "Jeremy tell her how long it took you to figure the virtualization equations out." she said. Jeremy turned his face away.

"I'd rather not." he said. "fine then I will. It took him 2 weeks." she laughed. Jeremy was blushing a light pink.

"how does that make you feel that Nicole figured it out faster than you?" Dylan laughed. "hey!" Nicole stomped his foot.

"sorry Nikki." he said rubbing his foot. The elevator doors opened into the computer room. Aelita shivered.

"you ok?" Jeremy whispered. "old memories." she sighed. "I don't know." he said as he sat down at the computer, she sat on his lap. "I met you here." he said.

"that's not a bad memory." Jason and Dylan pretended to gag. "yes, but Yumi was almost lost forever after falling into a digital void and you were almost permanently stuck in limbo after trying to come onto lyoko." Aelita said.

"yeah but who saved Yumi?" odd asked with a large grin. "oh please odd will you never shut up about it? You did it, on accident." Ulrich said.

"oh and do you remember how you saved Jeremy?" odd asked him. "yes and I'd rather not." Ulrich said. Yumi glared at odd. "how did he?" Jason asked. "he had to kiss Sissi Delmas." odd laughed.

"the blackmail of the century." Sam smiled. Yumi didn't look happy. "any ways, run a scan and then lets shut down lyoko ok?" Aelita said. She wanted it done as quickly as possible. "alright." Jeremy ran the tower scan.

**Activated Tower**

**Forest region**

**Tower 7**

Jeremy swore under his breath. "you guys ready for another lyoko trip?"

**A/n tada! An almost pointless but still done chappie! Up and ready to go! R&R!**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: Ah you know I'm slow. Lol. Yeah I know that's what I was thinking. They probably wouldn't cuz they didn't go to Lyoko.. But hey its just my version.**

**Top20fan13: yay! Thanks for reading.**

**Dantheman7777: I was thinking somewhere along the lines of them being grounded until they were 120 but that's good to… lol. Thanks for reading.**

**American-Kitty: yay! Thanks.**

**AngelBolt: omgosh! Thank you sooo much! That has to be one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Thanks so much!**

**Luna: yeah! Omgosh you noticed that! I put that there on purpose but no one seemed to pick up on it so I dropped it. But I will definitely use it! Great thinking!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: lol. I love DUNDUNDUN moments. Thanks!**

**Vic92091:hehe you'll find out soon…**

**Hope Sister of Faith: yeah you did! Everyone did! Lol. You….. Not have… an idea:faints: lol jk. Thanks for reading.**

**Kmc99: we never did find the cure for that… lol I will I will….**


	5. Funny outlooks

**Chapter six: Funny outlooks**

**Disclaimer: I own…. Nothing…**

**A/n: yeah I know, I'm like.. The slowest author of all time. Sorry guys!**

"Who?" Ulrich asked.

"Well…" Jeremy stopped and look at the group. "all of you. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi. You guys go first. Then Aelita, Sam, and Dylan, Then Jason and Nicole." They nodded. Jeremy started working on Nicole and Jason's Lyoko cards while everyone headed to the scanner room.

"This elevator is starting to get crowded." Odd laughed. Yumi shook her head. But it was true, with 8 people in it, I was cramped. "Alright guys. Scanners are ready." Jeremy said. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich got into their scanners. "Be careful. There are monsters waiting for you."

"we've done this before Jer." Ulrich said as the scanner closed. Nicole and Jason were the farthest from the scanners.

"ready for this?" Jason asked. Nicole shook her head and snapped her gum.

"Me either. Think they'll let us leave?" He asked.

"nope." Nicole said walking towards her scanner.

"coming Jas?" she laughed. Data rushed by them. When Nicole opened her eyes she was suspended in mid-air. She fell, landing on her feet. Jason, however, fell face first onto the ground. He got up and brushed himself off.

"smooth JT." Nikki laughed.

"nice out fit." he laughed. Nicole looked down.

"Jeremy! What am I wearing? And why is it pink!" she yelled. She was wearing a pink dress that fell just below her knees, finishing in a zigzag pattern. The top was sleeveless and wrapped. To finish it off was a gold beaded necklace and a pair of silver wings. Dylan and Jason were leaning against each other laughing. "Jeremy!" Nicole yelled again.

"sorry Nikki but it was the best I could come up with." Jeremy said. Nicole groaned.

"what are YOU wearing Jas?" she snapped. Jason was dressed in a pair of baggy pants. His shirt hung off his left should and was sleeveless and also green. Hanging on his left hip was a bow. On his right shoulder was a bag of purple arrows. Jason looked down.

"aw come on angel I don't look that bad." he laughed. Nicole grabbed his neck.

"don't EVER call me angel." with that she let him go, turning away to look at her surroundings.

"ok we'll go over this quick." Jeremy said, trying not to laugh at Jason's expression. "weapons." he started. "Nicole. You have a beam that emits from your finger tips. To call it just point and yell beam. Yes, it's lame I'm working with no time. You also have a power, we just don't know what yet. Jason, you have bow and arrows, duh." he continued. "you also have a power. Dylan you know what you have, you've done this once." he finished quickly.

"Hey guys, nice outfits." Jason said to the adults. No one had bothered to look at themselves they were looking at their children. Sam's out fit was the same as Aelita's only blue. Off her Left hip hung a ring of disks the size of quarters which grew to the size of Yumi's fan when you pressed the center. 'Light Disks' the gang named them.

"yeah but mom, why are you taller than dad?" Nicole asked. The old gang looked at each other.

"we're …. We're.." Sam stuttered leaving her mouth hanging open.

"14.." Odd finished.

"15." Yumi corrected.

"Jeremy what is going on?" Ulrich demanded.

"how should I know?" he asked.

"um because you the one that sent us here!" Yumi shot.

"well that's one reason." Jeremy sighed. "your cards were made when you were 14." he finished. Yumi cleared her throat. "and 15." Jeremy corrected.

"Well this is interesting." Aelita laughed.

**A/n I would like to say a huge THANK YOU to Hope Sister of Faith and Luna for helping me with this.**

**American-Kitty: Thanks! Yep. Lol keep reading.**

**Lune-Solei: I explained it to you. And haha Rhian. Lol jk. Thanks.**

**Top20fan13: thanks I'm trying.**

**Kmc99:sigh: I know I know. My parents would flip. Thanks for reading.**

**AngelBolt: you love it? Really? Thanks! Keep reading.**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: thanks. Nope never. Dun dun dun.**

**Hope Sister of Faith: thanks so so so so so much!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: thanks for reading!**

**Luna: thanks for all the ideas. I used all I could but I had some ideas planned already. Thanks though!**

**Vic92091: thanks.. And there's more surprises to come.**

**CrazyCreator33: thanks!**


	6. Situation Error

**Chapter six: Situation Error**

**Disclaimer: I own the world again… dang I just remember I'm broke. NO I don't!**

**A/n: thanks you guy rock for reading:hugs:**

"Well this is interesting." Aelita laughed.

"how is this interesting!" Ulrich yelled.

"well because we're the same age as our kids and.." Aelita explained but Jeremy cut her off.

"guys 6 hornets on the way." he warned.

"this will be fun." Odd smirked.

"oh yeah soo fun." Nicole muttered. (**a/n terrible with fight scenes!)** Jason pulled an arrow from his bag.

"let's try this shall we?" he took of running and shot the arrow destroying one of the hornets. He stopped and blinked as the others got Aelita to the tower and fought off some of the other monsters off. Nicole stood in shock.

"Nikki move!" Dylan pushed her out of the way as a hornet fired at her. Coming out of her numb state she pointed at the monster. "BEAM!" A blue light fired from her hand, hitting the target. "alright!" she shoot a fist up in the air.

"behind you!" Yumi yelled. Nicole turned around and instantly disappeared.

"Nicole!" Jason yelled running to where she was standing. after firing an arrow at the hornet, Nicole reappeared behind him.

"well looks like we found your power. Invisibility." Jeremy said. "Hurry up and get Aelita to the tower." Sam and Dylan took her while the others fought the remaining hornets.

**…**

**Aelita**

**Code…**

**Lyoko**

"good job you guys." Jeremy said. "I'm not gonna activate the return to the past code because there wasn't any damage." everyone made their way onto the upper platform of the tower. Sam, Odd, and Yumi were devirtualized first. Them Aelita, Jason, and Ulrich, and Dylan and Nicole last. When the elevator doors opened, Dylan was leaning on Nicole for support.

"Jeremy! Aelita! Something's wrong with him!" she yelled, helping him in to the room. Dylan opened his eyes and drew a deep breath. "dad?" he asked. Jeremy was already on his feet. Dylan held out his right palm.

"what's this?" he asked. On his hand was the sign of Xana. Jeremy swore under his breath.

"Odd. Ulrich get him to the scanner room please." Jeremy said running to the computer. Everyone was completely lost.

"What? What's wrong!" Aelita demanded. Jeremy ran a scan on Dylan. His face paled and he turned to the gang.

"Xana.." he said weakly. He cleared his throat. "Xana has infected him with a virus. It's more complex than Aelita's." he stated drawing a ragged breath.

Aelita violently shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "no." she said. Jeremy pulled her in to a hug and kissed her head.

"We'll find an anti-virus. I wont stop working until I do. I promise." He whispered. Ulrich came back into the computer lab with Dylan and Yumi explained what happened. Sam looked down at her watch.

"come on Jason. It's late you have school tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Jeremy is there anything we can do?" Jason asked. "not really. If I need anything I'll call." he said giving him a small smile. The others nodded and started out. "I'm gonna stay and see what I can do." Odd said as they reached the bridge.

"we'll take turns. Someone should be here to make sure these two eat and sleep you know how they get." Yumi agreed. Nicole stayed silent as they walked home. "you ok?" Jason asked. She shook her head.

"this is my fault." she whispered. Jason looked at her. "what are you talking about Nick? This isn't anyone's fault." he said. Nicole shut her eyes tight to stop her tears from falling.

"I-I gotta go!" she ran into her house. She sat staring at the sky from her roof 3 hours later. She heard a noise behind her and turned her head to see Jason climbing out her window onto the roof.

She just sat hugging her knees. Jason plopped down next to her. "thought I'd find you up here." he said. She continued to stare off into space.

"wanna talk?" he asked. Nicole shook her head. "it's all my fault." she whispered. "Nikki…" Jason started.

"no!" she yelled. "none of this would have happened if I listened in the first place. To my parents to Dylan, to you." a few tears escaped her eyes. "and now one of my best friends is possibly dieing." she said quieter.

"this is no ones fault Nikki. Other than Xana." Jason said wrapping a comforting arm around her. She continued to shake her head. "Dylan's a fighter. He'll get through this." He said. Nicole laughed.

"stronger than me." she looked at Jason. "he's the one infected and I'm the one having a break down." she wiped her tears on her sleeve and leaned against Jason.

"everything will be ok you'll see." He said. She nodded and yawned. "you should get some sleep." Jason yawned.

"dad took first shift helping Aelita and Jer, we have after school tomorrow." he stood up and helped her up as well.

"Aelita and Jeremy aren't gonna sleep are they?" she asked as they climbed back through the window. "doubt it." Jason sighed. Nicole threw herself face first onto her bed.

"what about Dyl? Is he going to school or what?" she asked. Jason shrugged. "we'll find out later. Sleep ok?" Nicole scowled.

"I cant! Not with this much crap on my mind." she said sitting up. "Just try." Jason opened her door.

"night Jas." she sighed. He smirked. "night Nikki. Oh and Nick?" she looked up at him "sorry for the angel crack. I was out of line. B.." she glared at him.

"he.." he corrected. "really bothers you. And I'm sorry." he said. She smiled. "that's ok now leave!" she laughed throwing her pillow at the door.

**A/n two days in a row! Go me! I would like to thank Ari for the ideas on this chappie!**

**Top20fan13: yes very. They went back btw. Thanks!**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: yeah that'd be… different.**

**Doggiegal: Yay? Lol thanks!**

**American-Kitty: lol. Aww that's ok! We're all a little slow.**

**AngelBolt: sorry I got to it first, but I cant wait to read your version.**

**Vic92091: yep, yep. Thanks for reading**

**CrazyCreator33: sorry. When I get my scanner working I'll put the pictures in my user info. Thanks for reading.**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: haha. I know. I thought it was me and American-Kitty's job.. Lol jk. Thanks for reading.**

**Luna: you were lots of help! Thanks so much!**


	7. Pieces of Life

**Chapter 7: Pieces of life**

**Disclaimer: I own all my original characters.**

**A/n: ok ok. So there MIGHT be some Nicole/Jason pairing. Depends on what you guys want. Let me know in a review.**

"Nikki. Up. Now." Yumi said dumping the brunette out of bed. "

do I have to?" she yawned from the floor.

"Yes you have to go to school." Yumi opened the curtains. Forcing herself up, Nicole took a quick shower and got dressed in the usual.

"is Dylan going to school?" she asked brushing her hair.

"No. He's gonna stay at the factory with Jer and Aelita. Just in case." Yumi said as they walked out the door. Jason was waiting on the front walk when they came out the door.

"you guys want a ride? I'm going up to the factory." Yumi asked getting into her car.

"Nah I need the exercise." Nicole waved. They walked 3 blocks in silence before Jason decided to break the silence.

"Are.. You ok?" he asked. Nicole gave him a quick glance.

"why do you keep asking that? I'm fine. Wanna blood test to prove it?" Jason laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry you just seem distracted." Nicole nodded.

"I'm still worried about Dylan. I hope he's gonna be ok." she sighed. Jason nudged her a little.

"He's almost as hard headed as you, he'll live." Nicole stepped on his foot. "

hey!" she laughed and shook her head.

"Dad called last night. They decided to build off of Aelita's anti-virus." Jason explained. "

that's good." Nicole nodded as they got onto school grounds. Jason sighed.

"listen Nikki. I don't know if you're still mad at me. I know that jerk Bryan never leaves you alone, but try to let it go. The more it bothers you the more he's gonna pick on you." Nicole glared at him.

"never talk about him." Jason stopped short.

"Nicole come on! He's a loser and he wont leave you alone. The crazy part is he likes you. You hate him. It's obvious because you always say it. But let me beat him up." Nicole started cracking up.

"I'm kidding Nick. I wouldn't beat him up but let me tell him off ok?" Jason asked more seriously.

"He's coming this way isn't he?" She asked. Jason flashed her a smile.

"fine." she sighed.

"hey angel. Where's your other tag along? Isn't there normally two of them?" A boy about Jason's height with dark black hair and brown eye's was smiling smugly at Nicole.

"one day I'm not gonna be here and she's gonna snap and kill you." Jason said coldly.

"Angel wouldn't kill me. She loves me." Nicole growled. Jason had her back though.

"she's tougher than she looks and she hates you. Besides she has a boyfriend." he said folding his arms. Bryan looked at Nicole.

"who?" he asked.

"none of your business!" she snapped.

"come on Nikki, class." Jason said with a smile. He could tell she really enjoyed yelling at him. They ran into class and made it on time, beating the bell by 20 seconds.

"why did you tell him I have a boyfriend?" Nikki asked. Jason shrugged.

"had to make something up." Nicole hit him lightly as class started.

**Factory**

"Yumi will you take Dylan to the scanner room please?" Jeremy asked.

"dad I can handle it." Dylan laughed. "ok. never mind. Go down to the scanners." he sighed. Aelita smiled.

"come on Ai. Let's go get the guys some lunch." Yumi said putting a hand on her shoulder. Aelita turned to Jeremy.

"we got it hun. I'm just putting up the first part of the anti-virus so Xana cant continue to infect him more. Go get something to eat." Jeremy said putting on his head set.

"alright. We'll be back. Call us if you find anything." Aelita sighed. The girls headed out of the factory towards Aelita's.

**A/n clearing up some problems. They all live in different houses. Jason was at Nikki's cuz he was worried about her. Sorry I'm so slow.**

**American-Kitty: lol. Thanks. Just to let you know. I hate sad endings. So there's a hint.**

**Top20fan13: thanks so much! That means alot coming from one of my favorite authors.**

**Vic92091: hehe wait and see. What do you want to happen?**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: lol alright if you promise. Thanks for reading.**

**AngelBolt: Thanks so much! That means a ton!**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: grr him. Lol. Thanks for reading.**

**CrazyCreator33: they have different houses. They haven't moved into the dorms yet. Thanks for reading.**

**Luna: I was thinking and listing to "invisible" and I was like…. That'll work. Lol thanks for reading. Some romance… hehe thanks for your idea.**

**Lune-Solei: thanks! And now everything was explained so I'm not going over it. Yeah … that's not right. Lol.**

**Rhian: thanks for reading!**

**Kmc99: lol. I'm glad. It's a very serious condition. Lol.**


	8. Picture Perfect

**Chapter eight: Picture perfect **

**Disclaimer: If I DID own CL it would be season 2 already people!**

**A/n I would like to dedicate this story to top20fan13 who always tells me to have a nice day and that always makes me smile. Lol.**

The last bell rang at 2:45 and the students filed out of their classes. Nicole stood up silently and went to her locker and Jason went to his dorm room to put his books away. When he went to meet Nicole at her locker to walk to the factory, she wasn't there. He called her cell but it was off. Giving up he walked to the soccer field. There he seen the brunette. Her hoddie was laying on the ground and she was in a black tank top. At her feet was a bag of soccer balls. She was kicking them as hard as she could into the goal.

"joining the team this year?" Jason asked walking on the field. Nicole wiped the sweat from her face and turned to him.

"I don't know why but I am. Everyone thinks I get my soccer skills from dad and don't realize I have to work hard just like he did." she said kicking another ball.

"moody much?" Jason asked. Nicole turned back to him.

"I'm sorry I just needed something to concentrate on so I wont think so much. I didn't mean to yell at you." she said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"don't worry about it. I'm used to it." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on we have to get the factory." he said throwing her hoddie to her. She tied around her waist and ran to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry I forgot." she laughed.

"slacker." he muttered. "

Hey! I am not a slacker!" she laughed.

"is your cell off?" he asked as they headed towards the bridge.

"yeah.. It always is when I practice. How many years have you known me?" she joked. "

long enough to know things about you that even your parents don't know." Nicole glared at him.

"like what.?" she asked.

"like when your mad you scrunch your nose up. You have a really cute little mad face." he looked at her.

"like now." Nicole's face dropped into blush.

"that's not funny." she mumbled.

"yes it is." her face scrunched up again and Jason smirked. "

oh ok so I do scrunch my nose when I'm made. Drop it." They crossed the bridge and walked into the factory.

"it's not cute either." she said as they slid down the ropes. Jason just laughed.

"I'm sure Bryan thinks it's cute." she hit him as they walked into the elevator.

"you know, you don't look sick." Nicole smirked as she and Jason walked into the computer room. Dylan was sitting on the floor reading. He pretended to cough.

"hey guys." Jeremy smiled.

"hey Jer. Did you sleep?" Jason asked. Jeremy groaned and turned back to his work.

"we're used to all nighters." Aelita laughed.

"sleep tonight or your not gonna get anything accomplished." Nicole said.

"ok mom." Jeremy laughed.

"what can we do to help?" Jason asked. Jeremy handed them the laptop and a disk.

"you can try to figure out this part of the anti-virus." Nicole grabbed it before Jason could.

"no problem." she said sitting down next to Dylan. Jason sat down on the other side of her. The were looking over her shoulders onto the screen. She was typing as fast as she could think.

"ah.." she looked to Jason for help as she got a quarter of the way finished.

"It's 379." he said after a second. Nicole put the answer in and finished that part of the problem.

"let me do some." Jason took the laptop and started working. "is there anything else I can do?" Nicole asked.

"over in the corner there are some files. Go through them and see if you can find anything useful." Aelita said pointing to a stack of papers. Nicole nodded and walked over there. She opened the first file and pulled out the papers. A picture fell to the ground near her feet, face down. She bent down and picked it up.

"oh … my.. God!" she started cracking up. Everyone stared at her. She turned the picture towards them. It was the gangs bench picture from before they met Aelita. "Jason that's my mom and dad.. And your dad and Jeremy." she said pointing to them.

"they look so different." he said taking the picture. Jeremy and Aelita to a break from the super computer to see the picture as well. "I knew I left that here." Jeremy said taking the picture. Nicole shook her head and picked up the rest of the papers. "hey look at this."

**A/n thanks for reading everyone! Sorry this is so short but im tryin!**

**American-Kitty: oh. That's cool to!**

**Kmc99: lol yes it is. Thanks for reading.**

**Top20fan13: thanks for reading!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: thanks. I'm going to use it! Thanks for reading!**

**Vic92091: lol thanks for reading.**

**AngelBolt: heh I'm slow. Yay! Its your favorite! that's sooo cool!**


	9. Killer Beauty

**Chapter nine: Killer Beauty**

**Disclaimer: I own … um … wait it'll come… nope nothing.**

**A/n I'M SO SLOW! Lol. Thanks to Ari for all the help.**

Nicole pulled a small book from the pocket of the folder. Jeremy's face flushed. "uh..t-that's nothing. Can I have that please?" Nicole smirked and held it against her shoulder.

"can I read it?" she asked. Jeremy's face was crimson.

"is that a diary?" Jason laughed.

"it's a journal." Jeremy muttered. Aelita covered her mouth and giggled.

"can I read it?" Nicole asked again.

"no." Jeremy reached for it and Nicole took a step back.

"what's in it?" she asked.

"mission logs, notes, personal thought…" Jeremy started to list.

"back up. What kind of personal thoughts?" Jason asked.

"ok you guys stop teasing him and give him his diary." Aelita said taking Jeremy's side.

"it's a journal!" Jeremy defended.

"Aelita don't you want to see what he wrote about you?" Nicole asked.

"well…" Aelita stared.

"Aelita!" Jeremy grunted.

"oh come on it cant be that bad." she said laughing, and putting her arms around his shoulders.

"fine I need to get back to work." Jeremy muttered going back to his computer.

"tell me if you find anything good." Aelita whispered before following him. The three laughed and plopped down next to the huge stack of folders.

"ok from the beginning or the last entry?" Nicole asked. "last entry." Dylan said. Nicole opened to the last page with writing on it.

* * *

_March 20, 2006_

_This is the last entry I will write. The battle is over, the world is safe. Aelita is safe. She's hear to stay. Xana is gone. I have no need for this book anymore. It's a reminder of our past pains. A log of many sleepless nights. This journal will stay in the factory. That's where we found our troubles, and this is where they will all be left. I will not take anything from here, not my notes, not my files, not any equipment. Everything stays. This place should be burned, but we're going to leave it the way we found it. We're leaving parts of ourselves here. Not by choice, I may add. We spent three years here just about, there are a lot of memories here. Yumi walked around the whole factory last night. Smiling and laughing to herself, probably remembering things that happened here. She spent a lot of time on the main level. A lot of things happened there. She almost died a few times. Just don't remind Ulrich of that. Then again he almost died a few time here to. We've all had more than our shares of brushes with death. We spent yesterday night here. It was Odd's idea really. We'll never come here again. Hopefully. The others are still sleeping. As much as I hate it, I have to thank Xana, he's what brought, and kept us together. More than meeting Aelita, not that's not a lot, but we became stronger friends because we had to count on each other. Now, we're done fighting. And I will never miss it. The war is over, we won. Goodbye Xana, and good riddens._

**_Jeremy_**

* * *

Nicole finished and took a breath. "wow." Dylan whispered. Jeremy was no longer paying any attention to the computer. 

"that's…" Jason never finished his sentence. Aelita nodded.

"this place brought everyone a lot of pain and trouble." she said. Jeremy cleared his throat breaking the silence of everyone's thinking.

"we should get back to work." he said. Jason went back to the laptop. Nicole put the journal back the way she found it and help Dylan sort through the paper files. An hour later Aelita's cell phone rang.

"hello?" she looked over to the group.

"cell phone check." she said taking her phone away from her ear.

"off." Nicole said.

"dead." Jason said after her. Dylan shrugged.

"your parents have been trying to call you." Aelita said then put the phone back her ear.

"they're here." she said. "I will. Bye." she hung up.

"that was your dad Nicole, he said if you want to get your stuff to the dorms to night you better hurry up." The three smiled at each other.

"well then I better go pack!" Nicole squealed.

"Jeremy we're borrowing your son." he helped Dylan up.

"we need to help Nikki pack." Dylan said waving to his parents.

"we're going home tonight so tell your dad not to come Nikki." Jeremy said. They nodded and ran to the elevator.

"my dad is so cool." Nicole laughed.

"I wonder what the catch is." Jason said glancing at her.

"probably coming home once in a while." she responded as they started out of the factory.

"ow!" she grabbed her upper arm.

"what happened?" Jason asked.

"something bit me!" Nicole said loudly.

"ok. Ok. Hold still and let me see." he said taking hold of her arm. She moved her hand revealing a small, inch long cut.

"did you bump up against something in the lab?" Dylan asked.

"no." Nicole said wiping the blood off her arm with the bottom of her tank top.

"just clean it out when you get home." Jason said as they started for the Stern house. They walked in the front door to see Yumi and Ulrich arguing over something in the front room.

"hi!" Nicole said getting their attention. Her parents turned to her.

"you can stay at the dorms." Yumi sighed.

"but! You have live between there and here." she said folding her arms.

"kay." Nicole smiled.

"oh Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita are going home tonight so you don't have to go to the factory." Jason said.

"we have packing to do." Nicole said grabbing the boys and dragging them towards her room.

"you're gonna make them help?" Ulrich asked. "of course! Did you expect me to carry heavy boxes down the stairs?" Nicole yelled from her room. Ulrich shook his head.

"where does she get that from?" Yumi asked. Ulrich kissed her cheek.

"you." he started to walk away as she hit him. Nicole took her duffle bag out from under her bed.

"this should take all of 5 minutes." She laughed.

"will you guys put my desk crap in the boxes in the hall please?" she asked.

"why? Why don't you just take all your books and stuff and leave the rest here?" Dylan offered.

"really you have to live here to." Jason agreed.

"good point. Fine then will someone go get a set of sheets out of the hallway closest?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'll get them angel." she sighed. Nicole smirked at him. Dylan stared at her in disbelief.

"I expected you to kill him." he said once Jason had left the room. Nicole laughed as she stared folding some clothes and putting them into the bag.

"yeah maybe later." Dylan shook his head and started to help her fold.

"ow!" Jason yelled from the hallways. He came back into the room with Nicole's sheets in one hand, and the other hand holding his side.

"we have some really mean bugs." He lifted his shirt revealing a cut. Just then they heard Ulrich yell from the kitchen. They glanced at each other and headed down the stairs. Ulrich had a hand on his neck. Yumi was trying to get him to hold still so she could see. On the floor next to his feet was a dragonfly.

"dragonflies don't bite!" Yumi was insisting as she moved his hand.

"I'm telling you, Yumi, it bit me!" Ulrich said finally holding still. Jason and Nicole exchanged knowing glances.

"Mom, Dad." Nicole got her parents attention. She showed them her arm and Jason his side.

"we need to call the others." Dylan said. Jason picked up the dragonfly by the tail. Xana's sign was on its back.

"yes we do." he said. Nicole touched its wing and quickly pulled her hand back putting her finger in her mouth. "sharp wings, that's what the cuts are from." she said walking over to the sink. Yumi hung up the phone.

"come on, We're meeting everyone at the factory." Jason carefully put the dragonfly in an envelope and they left the house. Jeremy and Aelita were at the computer when everyone came down. Jason handed the envelope to Jeremy.

"what? Xana running out of plots?" Odd laughed as Jeremy held up the bug. Ulrich showed him his neck.

"still evil bugs?" Odd asked.

"just go down to the scanners." Jeremy said shaking his head at the blonde. The gang was transferred into Lyoko.

"we have mega tanks and lots of them." Jeremy said into the head set. The older gang were still not over the fact that they were in they're younger forms.

"how many is lots?" Nicole asked.

"12." Jeremy said hesitantly.

"great." Jason sighed.

"Nicole behind you again!" Dylan yelled. Nicole disappeared and the mega tank blew up as a blue beam hit it. Nicole reappeared. "That is so not fair." Jason said shaking his head.

"where's the tower chief?" Odd asked.

"east about a half a mile." Jeremy said checking the holomap.

"and hurry the dragonflies are attacking the city." he added. Odd and Ulrich laughed as they ran.

"that is still funny." Odd said taking out a tank with his laser arrows.

"who's going to the tower Jeremy?" Yumi asked catching her fan. She got hit from behind.

"Either but get there fast." Jeremy said.

"mom you go you don't have a weapon." Dylan said taking out a tank with his saber.

"light disk!" Sam hit a tank and ran to cover Aelita. Nicole got hit in the side by another tank's laser. She was devirtualized.

"Jeremy what happened to Nicole?" Jason asked alarmed.

"she lost all her life points." Jeremy said calmly.

"what!" He asked hitting a tank with an arrow.

"don't worry she's back at the factory." Yumi said throwing her fan. Aelita entered the tower.

"not to rush you hun but I'm watching the news…" Jeremy started as Aelita walked onto the first platform.

"I'm hurrying." she cut him off. Nicole walked into the computer room.

"what happened?" she asked sitting on the arm of Jeremy's chair.

"you lost your life points so you got sent back here." he said.

"is that bad?" she asked. Jeremy entered in a code as Aelita reached the top platform.

"not with this many Lyoko fighters he laughed. Aelita entered the code and time froze. Nicole looked over at the small TV set in the corner of the room. It showed dragonflies inches from people's faces.

"nice timing Aelita." she laughed. "return to the past now." Jeremy entered the last code. Nicole and Dylan were sitting surrounded by papers.

"ah now I gotta repack." Nicole pouted. Jason and Dylan laughed.

"what time is it?" Aelita asked.

"20 after 8." Jeremy said looking at the computer screen.

"yeah, five minutes before Yumi called. You guys should go now." she turned to Jeremy.

"and so should we. You can work more tomorrow." everyone nodded and left the computer lab. Nicole walked into her house with Dylan and Jason to find her parents on the couch watching TV.

"don't want to have your fight again?" Nicole asked walking up the stairs. Yumi and Ulrich turned to each other.

"she gets that from you."

**A/n is that long? I hope so cuz it to forever. Lol killer dragonflies. Thanks Ari.**

**American-kitty: lol. Now you know. Thanks for reading.**

**Top20fan13: thanks so much! I love getting your reviews thanks so much for reading.**

**Doggiegal: I love how to the point your reviews are. Thanks.**

**Kmc99: sure it isn't. they really need to make a medication for that… lol. Thanks for reading.**

**Vic92091: lol had to make it interesting. Thanks for reading.**

**Theferretmenace: yeah I know. So do I but they are fun to write. To tell you the truth I didn't even know what else she found till I started writing earlier today. Thanks for reading.**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: I know.. And I wanted to make her snap over the whole thing cuz it makes it funny. Thanks for reading.**

**Hope Sister of Faith: thanks! I was considering that but my friend said how about a log book? And the journal popped into my head. Thanks for the idea though!**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: lol yep. You'll get to see. There are more than one and that's ALL I'm giving away. . Thanks for reading.**

**Lune-Solei: thanks! I know I'm so slow! What a lazy authoress. Lol Ari taking your phone to school? Bad bad. Of COURSE you make me smile! You're you! And that's ok I'm on a diet. Hehe.**

**Rhian: thanks. Keep reading.**


	10. confessional tune

**Chapter ten: confessional tune**

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**A/n Here's your update. I don't know what to say about this one so R&R. also. I will be replying to reviews Via email because of the stupid new rules.**

* * *

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And be the hand that lifts your veil

Be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheel that never rusts

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything

"If your expecting me to throw money, you're gonna have to play a song you actually wrote." Dylan laughed plopping down on the bed across from Jason.

"I don't write songs I just play them." Jason said putting his guitar under his bed.

"why were you playing that song?" his roommate asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Jason shrugged.

"I don't know." he turned to Dylan.

"stop looking at me like that." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"you love her." He said falling back onto his pillows.

"oh and your any better?" Jason asked.

"so you don't deny it?" Dylan shot back.

"You don't deny loving Kai lee?" Jason restrained his laughter.

"I asked you first." Dylan said after a short pause.

"fine. Maybe I do. I don't know. She's my best friend, it seems kinda weird." He looked over to Dylan.

"your turn." Dylan groaned.

"oh come on, don't pick on the sickly." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"we'll finish later sickly." Jason said standing up. Opening the door he seen Nicole with a down cast expression.

"You didn't tell me he was right down the hall." she said shifting uncomfortably.

"come in here Nikki." he said after staring at her for a second.

"who's right down the hall?" Dylan asked sitting up.

"Bryan." Nicole hissed. Dylan patted to the spot next to him.

"has he started to annoy you already?" Jason asked sitting down on the other side of her. Nicole fell backwards and covered her face. "worse, he seen me carrying things into my room, so now he knows what dorm is mine." she said.

"wow, Nick has her own personal stalker." Dylan laughed. She punched him in the arm.

"ow! What is it? Pick on sick people day?" he asked. Nicole sat up.

"you're not sick. Your infected." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"speaking of which, are Aelita and Jer taking a break tonight?" Jason asked. Dylan sighed dramatically.

"yes finally." he said. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"it's close to curfew. I need to get back to my dorm. Night guys. don't kill each other." she started to let herself out.

"want me to walk you to your dorm? You know, so your stalker doesn't bother you." Jason gave her a smirk.

"Thanks Jas but I'll be ok. Did you know my dad's been teaching me martial arts?" she laughed. Dylan covered his face.

"oh just what you need. You'll end up beating someone up before the week is over." he said. Jason poked him in the side.

"I think it's a great idea. That way she can beat Bryan up and I wont have to." he said.

"yeah well I just want to know how cuz its fun. Night." she said turning around.

"Night angel." Jason smiled. She looked over her shoulder at him, stuck out her tongue, then left shutting the door behind her.

"that's twice in a row she hasn't killed you for that remark." Dylan said blinking. Jason sighed.

"if Bryan would leave her alone, she wouldn't hate the name at all." he said closing the curtains. Nicole closed and locked her door. She dry washed her face before looking around her room.

"god I hate him." she sighed. She plopped down in her overstuffed computer chair. Her room had light blue walls, lighter than her room, her bed was against the wall in the left hand corner. She had a bean bag chair on the opposite side of the room. Her closet was that the end of the bed. Her computer desk was under her window on the far wall. She turned her laptop on and waited as it loaded up. Typing up an email to her parents, she yawned and glanced at her alarm clock sitting on the top of her head board. **(a/n it's like a shelf ya know?)**

"go to sleep." she said out loud to herself. Finally she forced herself to change and get in bed.

"stop being paranoid." she muttered as she started to drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/n i will be replying to reviews via email. if you dont want me to reply to your reviews tell me in a review.**


	11. Visits

**Chapter eleven: Visits**

**Disclaimer: I own my…boyfriend! Yes that's what I own. Lol. I don't own CL**

**A/n thanks so much to Laura for all her help! THANKS SO MUCH! I'm bringing a new character into the story. Laura designed her because I have no creativity and she's good at it. But she's still mine so hands off.**

The end of the week came with out further interruption from Xana. Dylan had returned to school on Wednesday. Nicole had spent Thursday night at her parents house, so she met the guys on campus.

"hey Nikki." Dylan waved from the back of the bench. Nicole yawned and waved back.

"what's with the chop sticks?" Jason asked noticing the black glass chop sticks in her hair.

"they're from my Grandma. She sent them last year for my birthday. Her and Grandpa coming up tonight from Japan, and mom said I had to wear them out of respect." she said plopping down on the ground in front of the bench. "

so, I plan on going to the Stables tonight. Anyone wanna come?" she asked. Jason laughed.

"so much for respect." Dylan looked confused.

"Lunier Stables?" **(a/n Lune-ear)** he asked. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"no the other stables in Kadic." she said sarcastically. (**a/n let's pretend that's the name of the city they live in k?)** he gave her a small glare.

"I'd love to go but I cant. Mom and dad want to work on the you-know-what with me there." he said. Jason laughed.

"he doesn't want to go because Kia lee Lunier's Grandfather owns the stables." he said with a smirk. Dylan blushed.

"that's not it! Really mom and dad need me tonight." he defended. Just then a girl about 5' 5" walked up to them. She had waist long red hair that had small curls at the ends and grayish blue eyes. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink v-striped shirt with a v-cut neck. **(a/n like >>>only up and down)**

"hey Kia lee." Nicole waved. Dylan's mouth snapped shut and he turned around.

"hey guys. Dylan, I didn't get to talk to you yesterday. How are you feeling?" she asked. Dylan blinked.

"oh right. I just had a virus. I'm fine." he managed. The first bell rang.

"well see you guys in class." Kia lee walked away.

"saved by the bell." Jason laughed.

"Jason are you coming to the stables with me?" Nicole asked.

"Those horses hate me." he stated plainly.

"will you come?" she gave him her best puppy eyes. He sighed.

"fine." she smiled and hopped up from the ground.

"meet you out front after school then." They headed to first hour. The day dragged on with out incident.

"the weekend finally." Jason said stretching his arms up as they walked out of Kadic.

"yeah. Have fun at the riding stables." Dylan patted him on the back and headed for the factory. Jason muttered under his breath as he started walking in the opposite direction towards where Nicole was standing. He stopped short as he seen Bryan walking towards her.

"hey angel. Who you waiting for?" he asked resting his elbow on her shoulder. Normally she would have stood there and let him continue to bother her, this time, however, she knocked his elbow down and turned face-to-face with him.

"don't you have somewhere to be loser?" she asked coldly. He looked taken back.

"what's a matter angel? You're not mad are you?" he asked regaining his composer. She narrowed her eyes and growled a little. "first, I'm not your angel. Second, yes I'm mad! That you think you can follow me around and treat me like you know me! You. Don't. Know. Squat!" she spat in his face. With that she turned and stormed away. Jason laughed and caught up with her.

"fighters sprit finally showing it's self I see." he said with a grin. Nicole blushed as they headed towards the stables.

"yeah well I got sick of him." she said looking straight ahead.

"Nick, you scared the crap out of him. I thought he was gonna cry." Jason laughed. Nicole smiled a little.

"it did feel pretty good." they walked into the Lunier Stables.

"come on lets go get the horses. Mr. Lunier said I can ride anytime I want as long as I feed and brush the horses before I leave." In the barn were 4 horses. Stella, Luna, Star, and Celeste. **(A/n get it? All have to do with stars, moons, ect?)**

"Dibs on Celeste cause she's the fastest!" Nicole laughed running to The black horse. Celeste had a white spot on her forehead and one on her right side. She reached into her bag and got an apple before tossing her bag onto the floor.

"here you go girl." she gave the horse the apple before going to get the bridles.

"Dibs on Stella cause she's the only one that doesn't want to kill me when ever she sees me." Jason said with a little less enthusiasm. He walked to the brown and white horse. Nicole ducked into the corner of the barn and grabbed a saddle.

"these are sweet horses. They wouldn't hurt a fly." she put the saddle up on Stella and went to get one for Celeste. Nicole got up on the horse with little problem. She laughed as Jason finally pulled himself up.

"ok where are we going?" he asked.

"lets just take the trail." they started out of the barn. Stella, surprisingly, didn't give Jason a hard time and caught up to walk side-by-side with Nicole and Celeste.

"ok so it's 3 and grandma and grandpa get here at 7." she said as they rode.

"so we have to ride for 4 hours?" Jason asked. Nicole laughed. "no, of course not. It takes some time to groom and feed the horses to." Jason sighed in relief. "good."

* * *

At about 5:30 Jeremy and Aelita finished the second phase of the anti-virus. It was to get rid of the link between Dylan and Xana.

"Dylan go down to the scanners." Jeremy said as he finished downloading the code onto the super computer.

"why do I even stay up here if you're just gonna keep sending me down there?" Dylan asked sighing, and standing up from his homework.

"because you can cause less trouble up here where I can see you." Aelita joked from where she was working on Jeremy's laptop. Dylan rolled his eyes and headed down to the scanners. Ulrich shook his head as he started his third pile of folders.

"there are days I wonder if we were like that." he laughed. Jeremy smirked.

"at least you were." Aelita rolled her eyes. Here they go again.

"oh because you were a perfect child." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"I don't like to brag." Jeremy smiled.

"but you do anyways." Ulrich smirked opening another folder. Jeremy opened his mouth to continue the argument but Ulrich cut him off.

"hey look at this." he tossed Jeremy a disk.

"what is it?" Aelita asked.

"it's part of your anti-virus I was working on, but I didn't need it. Maybe I can use it now." he loaded it into the computer.

"hey." he paused and studied the data.

"this could work."

Jason and Nicole were racing about 2 hours later.

"I'm so gonna beat you Jas!" Nicole yelled. Celeste was having no problem staying in front of Stella.

"last one to the tree has to buy me a soda!" Jason yelled back.

"hey don't you mean has to buy the other a soda?" Nicole asked over her shoulder. Jason smirked.

"nope." He looked up at the sky.

"we should head back. There's a storm coming." he said.

"you just don't want to get beat." Nicole laughed as they neared an old, and very large, tree.

"seriously Nikki, the sky's like black." Jason insisted slowing Stella to a trot. He continued to stare at the ominous sky. Just then there was a loud clap of thunder. Nicole screamed, spooking Celeste. The horse threw Nicole and started galloping in a large circle unsure where to go to get away from the storm.

"Nicole!" Jason screamed quickly getting off Stella. He ran to where Nicole sat clutching her arm to her chest.

"are you ok?" he ask as the rain started pouring. Nicole shuddered.

"I think it's just bruised." She rolled her wrist.

"we need to get out of this storm." Jason helped her to her feet.

"Celeste!" she yelled. The horse had calmed down a bit.

"come on girl it's ok!" she said grabbing hold of her reigns. She petted her head.

"come on we need to get back to the barn." Jason said getting on Stella. Nicole followed. She held her injured arm across her chest still as they rode back towards the barn. It was all she could do to keep from shuddering more, and the rain continued to pour heavy, and the thunder and lightning rumble every few minutes. Jason looked over to Nicole a few times as she jumped from the noise.

"you ok?" he asked over the rain. She looked at him.

"let's just get back." There was another clap of thunder. Nicole shivered, and the hairs on her neck raised. Finally, after 15 minutes of riding in the rain, they reached the Barn. Nicole jumped off and ran to open the doors. An older man was waiting inside with towels.

"thanks Mr. Lunier." Nicole said as Jason brought the horses in. Nicole dried her face off and started to take the saddles and bridles off Stella and Celeste. She pushed up her sleeves.

"what happened to your arm girl?" Mr. Lunier gasped noting the quickly turning purple bruises.

"oh. The storm spooked Celeste." Nicole said quietly.

"don't you mean your blood curdling scream?" Jason laughed. Nicole blushed a deep crimson as she closed the barn doors.

"are you hurt?" Mr. Lunier asked. Nicole shook her head. Jason hung up the bridle and glanced over and Nicole.

"I was only kidding Nikki." he said. Nicole took off her soaked hoddie and wrung it out.

"it's fine." she hung it up on a hook next to Celeste's stable.

"brush out Stella would you?" she asked reaching for her backpack. Jason nodded and went to get the brushes. Nicole pulled her cell phone out.

"you kids don't have to do that. The storms getting worse, you should go home." Mr. Lunier said. Nicole smiled gratefully.

"I promise to stop by something next week and I'll clean the whole barn." Then she turned to Jason.

"my mom called. Grandma and grandpa are here early." she rolled her eyes.

"wanna come with me?" she asked. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"aren't these the same people who almost ran me over last time they were here?" he asked. Nicole sighed.

"they didn't mean it. You were sitting on the curb." Mr. Lunier chuckled.

"I have to go back to the house. Kia lee's making dinner because she has nothing _better_ to do with her time then to try to poison me." he waved before leaving. Nicole grabbed her hoddie.

"lets go." she said preparing to go back out into the storm.

"Grandpa will love this." she said sarcastically.

"love what?" Jason asked. Nicole held her hoddie over her head in attempt to block some of the rain.

"he has this whole weird thing about him. Like I have to dress up from dinner.But momhas to, to, so I guess it's even." she laughed. Jason shook his head as they continued to walk in the rain. Nicole shivered.

"still don't like storms?" Jason asked.

"no." she laughed.

"its only rain." He smirked. She punched him in his arm with her good arm.

"yeah remind me to tell you that next time your in a high place." They reached the driveway. Jason muttered something under his breath.

"what was that?" Nicole said with a look in her eye that said she knew her point was proven.

"nothing." She shook her head and opened the door.

"Nicole is that you?" Ulrich yelled from the living room.

"yeah." Yumi walked around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"your grandparents are here." she said with a smile.

"that's great mom. Have fun with them. I have soccer practice all weekend." Nicole smirked. Yumi scowled.

"go get dressed." she said pointing to the stairway. Nicole waved and headed up the stairs. Jason just shook his head.

"my cell is charging at the house, can I call my dad to pick me up on his way home?" Jason asked.

"go ahead." Yumi said walking back into the living room.

"where'd Nikki go?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"upstairs to change. She's soaked to the skin and smells like the stables." Yumi sighed sitting down next to Ulrich.

"she still likes to ride?" Her father asked. "yeah, she'll be down in a minute." Yumi said with a fake smile.

"I thought she knew we were coming." her mom said.

"oh she did." Ulrich said. Yumi elbowed him in the ribs. Nicole came running down stairs in dry clothes.

"ah Nikki is that my hoddie?" Ulrich asked. Nicole was wearing a green hoddie that said 'Flames 2019' **(a/n this is the future people)**

"no dad I played soccer in 2019" Nicole said sarcastically.

"grandma, grandpa!" she hugged her grandparents.

"how was your flight?" she asked cheerfully.

"it was fine. Let me look at you." her grandma said standing back.

"it's scary Yumi, she looks just like you two." she said. Jason walked into the room.

"you guys remember Jas don't you? Odd and Sam's son." Nicole said turning to Jason and laughed.

"who is also soaking wet." Jason rolled his eyes.

"you know I think your bag is still in Nicole's room from last weekend." Yumi said. Nicole laughed.

"oh you guys knew about that." she said with a grin. Jason rubbed the back of his neck as Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama sat there confused.

"Nick tell them what you did." Ulrich smiled.

"heh." Nicole turned back to her grandparents.

"Jason and Dylan came over last Saturday. Hehe. And we went over to the gym teachers house and um.. Tee peed it?" She said trying to contain laughter. Jason was red faced as he laughed. Yumi's parents were laughing.

"well Ulrich, we know she your daughter." Mr. Ishiyama said with a smirk.

"ok me and Odd only tee peed the house because Yumi and Aelita rigged our dorm room door with ice cold water buckets at three in the morning." Ulrich defended.

"I've heard this story a hundred times so I'm gonna go put some dry clothes on." Jason said running up the stairs.

"you cant still be mad about that one can you dad?" Yumi laughed. Her dad rolled his eyes.

"oh come on you had it coming." Ulrich said nudging Yumi.

"lets just get ready for dinner ok?" Yumi asked standing up. Nicole pushed up her sleeves.

"I'll help." she started to follow her mother. Ulrich stopped her.

"what did you do to your arm?" he asked.

"the storm spooked Celeste." she said quietly.

"and she threw you?" Ulrich asked.

"well I screamed and it scared her. It was my fault." she defended.

"don't tell mom." she glanced into the kitchen. Ulrich sighed.

"I wont. But your arm is black and blue she bound to notice." he said. She pulled her sleeves back down and ran into the kitchen. "busted." Ulrich spun around to see Mr. Ishiyama.

"uh oh." Ulrich laughed. "she's stubborn." Mr. Ishiyama said shaking his head.

"just like her mother." Ulrich said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I heard that." Yumi growled taking dishes out of the cabinet.

**A/n: sounds pointless huh? Well there is a reason to this chappie but you'll have to wait for the next chappie to fine out. R&R cuz you know you love me.**


	12. Horse Shoes

**Chapter twelve: Horse shoes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko. Because I'm poor. Lol**

**A/n this chapter is dedicated to everyone who lives or has family and loved ones where hurricane Katrina hit. Our prayers are with you. Best wishes.**

"I'm sorry practice went over!" Nicole said walking into the Robbia house with an arm full of DVD's still in her blue practice jersey. It was Saturday evening. Their usual ritual, movie night. This week it was at Jason's house. Dylan and Jason were already in the living room setting up the snacks.

"Sure it did." Dylan laughed.

"cool what movies did you bring?" odd asked joining them.

"horror flick week." Nicole answered setting the pile of movies on the coffee table. She tossed her bag over by the door before crashing on the ground between the two guys. Jason sorted through the movies.

"The Ring? This is old. Lets watch it." he said walking over to the tv. Sam walked into the living room as Jason plopped down next to Nicole on the ground. She sat down on the couch next to Odd.

"what are we watching?" she whispered.

"The Ring." Odd whispered back.

"shh." the kids shhed the adults as the movie started.

**Belpois house**

"I won't do it!" Aelita yelled stomping her foot.

"Aelita we have to if we don't.." Jeremy tried to reason with her.

"no!" she yelled louder.

"Aelita," Jeremy put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I won't." she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Just for a few days, if we don't we could lose him." through her anger, Aelita was trying to hold back tears.

"stupid xana." she muttered.

"we have to." Jeremy repeated.

"why couldn't it have been me." she asked as a few tears escaped her eyes. Jeremy pulled her into a tight embrace.

"because you had your turn." he answered. A second later a news bulletin interrupted the show on tv.

"Everyone in the Kadic area is advised to stay indoors after 3 of the Lunier stables' horses escaped. They've already attacked several people including Mr. Lunier the horses owner. Animal control units have been sent out to catch the horses but so far no luck…" Aelita and Jeremy exchanged glances.

**Robbia house**

The movie ended just as Nicole's cell phone rang. Sam screamed and buried her face in Odd's chest. Dylan jumped up on the couch, Nicole hid behind Jason, and Odd and Jason covered their faces. It took everyone a few seconds to realize it was Nicole's cell phone. "hello?" she panted.

"oh Mr. Lunier.. Yes. Oh really? I'll be right there. Is Kai lee with you? Alright don't move we're on our way." she hung up and looked around the room.

"Celeste, Stella, and Luna are freaking out. Mr. Lunier tried to calm them down and got thrown. He said Kai lee was helping but he cant find her. We have to go help you guys. You know those horses don't like strangers. I have a feeling this is xana." she said quickly. Dylan and Jason were right behind her as she ran out the door.

"looks like we should call the others." Odd said prying Sam's hands off his shirt. The teens were out of breath by the time the reached the stables. Mr. Lunier was laying on the ground close to the barns. He pointed off towards the street.

"Kai lee was on Luna when she took off." he said. The boys helped him to his feet.

"Where's star?" Nicole asked.

"in the barn. She seems normal." he answered.

"we're gonna go get Kai lee. Are you ok?" Dylan asked. Mr. Lunier nodded. Jason's cell phone rang.

"hello. We're at the stables. Do you need up? Ok we're going after the horses." He hung up.

"our parents are going to the factory. Jeremy did a scan. He thinks the same as you Nick." he said putting the cell in his pocket.

"I'm getting Star." Nicole said running into the barn. Jason and Dylan nodded before heading towards the city.

**Factory**

"ok everyone down to the scanners." Jeremy said as he localized the tower.

"transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sam. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Sam. Virtualization." The lyoko warriors landed in the polar region.

"transfer odd, transfer Aelita, scanner odd scanner Aelita. Virtualization." Aelita glanced around with a look of disgust.

"what's the matter princess?" odd asked.

"nothing, Jeremy where's the tower?" Aelita asked.

"South west a half mile. Crabs on their way." Jeremy answered. The gang nodded and headed towards the tower.

"Kai lee!" Dylan yelled. The girl was clinging to Luna as the horse raced down the street.

"She won't slow down!" Kai lee yelled back. The horse whipped around and started running full force at Jason. Nicole reached down and pulled Dylan onto the horse behind her. Jason dodged Luna.

"we're gonna ride up next to Kai lee, grab her ok?" Nicole said as they started racing towards the screaming girl. Dylan nodded.

**Lyoko**

"hurry up you guys. The kids are not having an easy time with the horses." Jeremy said after hanging up with Jason. Sam had thrown her last Light disk and killed a crab.

"Aelita's at the tower!" she said hiding behind a pile of ice. Aelita reached the first platform of the tower.

"Kai lee give me your hand!" Dylan yelled. The red head was slipping.

"I can't!" she yelled back. Dylan reached over farther.

"come on Kai!" he insisted. She screamed as her hands slipped off the saddle. Dylan jumped from Star. He caught Kai lee and rolled to soften the impact.

Aelita put her hand on the screen and her name registered.

**Aelita**

**Code: Lyoko**

A white glow engulfed the frozen city. Kai lee was laying on top of Dylan after the fall. They were both trying to catch their breath.

"idiot." Kai lee panted hitting Dylan lightly before the light overtook them.

Nicole opened her eyes. She was at the stables again.

"great!" she groaned.

**a/n I have had a terrible case of writers block. I am very sorry this took so long. I would like to thank Ari, for yelling at me about my spelling, and Victoria for giving me ideas and helping me get over my writers block. You guys rock! Oh and I'll explain in the next chappie why Star wasn't under xana's control. Can anyone guess what Aelita and Jeremy were talking about?**


	13. home sweet home

Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko. Duh.  
A/n I'm very sorry I've been taking forever. School starts in 3 days and I should be able to update more then. I have had serious writers block but managed to come up with this small idea. R&R.

"I don't like the idea." Aelita said crossing her arms and sitting down on the edge of the counter.

"neither do I, but it has to be done." Jeremy said. It was Saturday afternoon again. Dylan would be with Jason until six and then the three of them would meet at Jason's house for movie night.. Again.

"it's just not fair." she sighed.

"he didn't sign up for this."

"neither did you." he reminded her.

"we did." she just nodded.

"so tomorrow?" she asked. Jeremy smiled.

"yes. You'll see Aelita. Things will get better." Aelita stood up.

"we have an anti-virus to work on." Without another word she headed for the factory, Jeremy in toe.

Jason and Dylan sat in the bleachers at Kadic doing their homework while they watched Nicole and her team practice. Jason looked up from his math just in time to see Nicole jump and kick the ball over her head into the goal.

"that's 15 goals you owe me 5 bucks." he smirked. Dylan scowled and reached into his pocket.

"Dylan?" Dylan turned around to see Kai lee. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder and a confused expression.

"oh Hi Kai lee." he smiled.

"what happened?" she asked.

"I know something did but I cant remember." Dylan glanced at Jason.

"I'm not sure what your talking about." Dylan lied. Kai lee sighed.

"mind if I watch with you?" she asked.

"not at all." Dylan moved his backpack to make room for here.

Stern house

Yumi was curled up to Ulrich on the couch.

"I don't want her to go back." Ulrich said running his fingers through Yumi's hair.

"Ulrich we need all the help we can get." she reminded him.

"what if she falls into a void? We could lose her." Ulrich said using his free hand to rub his eyes.

"what if Odd falls into a void? What if you do?" Yumi asked making a point. She tightened her arms around his waist.

"hey you two." Yumi and Ulrich looked over to the doorway where Mr. Ishiyama was standing.

"We're married I have papers to prove it." Ulrich joked. Yumi laughed.

"where's mom?' she asked.

"she went out shopping." her father answered. Ulrich stood up and Yumi, reluctantly, let go.

"I have to go to work." His kissed the top of her head.

"stay out of trouble." Yumi pretended to look innocent.

"bye dad." he waved.

"where's Nicole?" Mr. Ishiyama asked after Ulrich left. Yumi stretched.

"at practice." she said standing up.

"soccer?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"daddy, you wanted me to marry a lawyer. I married a Soccer star who's back up plan was to be a lawyer, which he now is. I cant help it if Nicole took an interest." Yumi shrugged. He shook his head.

"I'm only kidding Yumi. When's her first game?" he asked.

"Wednesday." she answered.

"I'll be there." he smiled.

Kadic

The coach blew his whistle dismissing practice. There was a cheer through out the team as they headed off the field. Nicole noticed Kai lee and a plan formed in her head.

"hey guys." she said grabbing her bag from the bleachers. They waved.

"hey Kai lee, movie night at Jason's you in?" she asked. Kai lee blinked.

"ah sure, I just gotta run home and tell Grandpa, I think he's working in the barns. Meet you guys over there?" Nicole flashed her a smile and turned back to the guys.

"ready to go?" she asked. The guys gathered up their things and followed her off school grounds.

"why did you invite her?" Dylan asked quietly.

"because it would have been rude not to." Jason laughed. Dylan growled. He knew he was being plotted against.

"anyways, I know why Starr wasn't affected by Xana." Nicole said changing the subject.

"Stella, Celeste, and Luna are all on the same side of the barn. There's an electrical outlet on the same side and Kai lee always takes star out so she wouldn't have been in the barn when Xana attacked." she explained.

"that makes sense." Dylan nodded. Jason's cell phone rang as they rounded the corner onto his street.

"hello? Yeah we're on our way right now. Hey mom, do mind if an extra friend joins us tonight? Great. We'll be home soon. Bye."

"I've been gone for 3 hours and she's ready to send the police out after me." Jason sighed shaking his head. Nicole and Dylan laughed.

Movie night went off with out a problem. Kai lee had put aside her out-of-place feelings with the group and enjoyed the movie, which theme was changed to humor. In the morning, the 4 teens forced themselves up. Dylan yawned.

"what time is it?" Nicole shrugged.

"nine-thirty." They turned to see Sam coming out of the kitchen.

"where's dad?" Jason asked.

"sleeping." Sam said.

"obvious." Dylan snorted. Kai lee said quietly amused.

"do you guys do this every week?" she asked.

"yep." Nicole said picking herself up off the ground.

"you'll have to come every week. Next time's my house." she grabbed her bag.

"I got to go guys, early practice." she waved and left.

"I should probably go to." Kia lee said standing up.

"thank you for having me Mrs. Della Robbia." she said politely. Sam laughed.

"Call me Sam please." she said.

"yeah Mrs. Della Robbia makes her feel old." Jason smirked. Sam hit him with the closest pillow.

"I'll see you later." Kai lee turned to leave.

"I'll walk you." Dylan said getting to his feet.

"mom!" Yumi whined.

"stop nagging me." she said hitting the end of the broom on the floor.

"Yumi I'm suppose to nag you, it's a mother's job. Now do it like I showed you." her mother said taking a sip of her tea.

"my house." Yumi grumbled childishly.

"you're still doing it wrong." her mother said sing-songedly. Yumi looked up and held out the broom.

"do you want to do it? Because I have other rooms to clean."

she laughed. "no dear, this is your house, you're suppose to clean it." Yumi sighed in defeat.

"I'm gonna go vacuum." she left the kitchen passing Ulrich who laughed at her annoyed face. She glared at him.

"hello Ulrich dear." Mrs. Ishiyama smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Ulrich cringed at the name.

"good morning." he smiled.

1:30

"I already called everyone." Aelita said not looking up from her laptop as Jeremy reached for the phone. He sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Aelita." he said sitting down next to her.

"it's not your fault." she said closing the laptop.

"we did this once, we can do it again." Jeremy smiled and they headed for the factory.

Factory

"so let me get this straight," Yumi blinked.

"we're sending Dylan to Lyoko on a temporarily permanent basis because of the virus?" She asked. Aelita never spoke. She just sat in Jeremy's lap with his protective arms wrapped tightly around her.

"yes." He said. The others exchanged glances.

"well what are we waiting for?" Dylan asked. Everyone stared at him.

"I don't have to stay the whole time do I? I mean like, I can go to school and stuff?" he asked. Aelita nodded remembering how her life was split between earth and Lyoko.

"maybe we should stay tonight with him. Ya know? So he's not stuck alone." Jason offered. Sam shot a worried glance at Odd who put a reassuring arm around her.

"nah. I'll be fine guys." Dylan said waving off the idea.

"ok. Dylan you need to get down to the scanners." Jeremy said turning to the supercomputer. He reached around Aelita and entered the transfer equation.

"Transfer Dylan. Scanner Dylan. Virtualization." a few seconds later Dylan appeared on the screen.

"Dyl there's a tower really close. Go there and stay there." Jeremy said. Dylan whined.

"do I have to?" Aelita narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"ok ok. I'll go." he turned and headed for the tower.

"you can work on part of your program from the tower if you want." Jeremy said into the headset. Aelita's eyes were closed. She was remembering her life in lyoko. The world that had once been her home. She felt comforting hands on her arms.

"Don't worry princess." Odd said quietly. She nodded, sniffing back tears.

"xana's not gonna win." She opened her eyes, Jumping off Jeremy's lap and grabbed her laptop.

"even if it's the last thing I do."

A/n screw the rules I'm replying to reviews. No one tell on me or I'll never update again! Sorry for the wait thanks for sticking around everyone!

American-Kitty: thanks so much! Keep reviewing.

Vic92091: wow. Lucky. Thanks for reading! And for the help.

Lune-Solei: yeps! Lol. Thanks for reading. And you would. …. Shut up. Lol. I hate spelling.

Kmc99: FFHD! Oh no! lol thanks for reading.

Yumi-Ulrich4ever: yes. You win a cookie! Thanks for reading!

Luna: oops. Lol. Jk. Thanks for reading.

AngelBolt: You get a cookie to! Yeah it does. Thanks for reading!

AZn sIsTeR 92: thanks so much for reading. Keep reviewing.

Top20fan13: no problem. I know how it goes. Thanks for reading! 


	14. Finding Fun in All the Drama

**Chapter 13: Finding fun, in all the drama**

**Disclaimer: Use your imagination.**

**A/n I know, I'm like the worst authoress ever. :sigh: deal with me until I get my mind back on track please.**

"What do you_ mean_ you can't find him?"

"I told you. He's not in the tower. Look, how far could he have gone?"

"I told you this was a bad idea! What if Xana's killed him? What if he fell into the digital void? What if..."

"Hi guys, this place is awesome!" Dylan's face appeared on the screen.

"Dylan Nicolas Belpois! We told you to stay in the tower! Lyoko is Dangerous!" Aelita yelled.

"I told you he was fine." Jeremy sighed leaning back in his chair. He rubbed the spot on his arm where Aelita had been digging her nails into for the past half hour. Aelita glared at him and then back at Dylan.

"where were you?" she demanded.

"I was exploring?" Dylan smiled. Aelita growled, eyes narrowed slightly.

"oh come on mom, the tower is boring. Extremely boring. I had nothing to do so I went to see the polar region."

"Dylan, we told you to stay in the tower for a reason. Your mother is right, Lyoko is dangerous." Jeremy explained. Dylan grinned.

"I'm sorry ok? I wont leave again I promise." He said holding up his right hand. Aelita sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." she went back to work on her laptop.

"she's very… edgy." Jeremy explained quietly to Dylan.

"she's scared and really, really mad right now." Dylan nodded.

"I'm sorry it was poor judgment. I didn't think you guys would come looking for me so soon." he apologized. Jeremy sighed.

"Get to the forest region. There's a tower on the main plateau. I need you to get some information for me." Dylan nodded and disappeared from the screen. Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over to where Aelita was working furiously on her laptop. He didn't know what to say. At this point, nothing but 'I found it' would make her feel any better.

Nicole repeatedly capped and uncapped her highlighter with one hand while the other hand turned the pages in her notebook. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Jason looked up from his notes as she capped her highlighter again.

"is it entirely necessary to do that Nick?" he asked. She looked up.

"sorry. Nervous habit. Tomorrows our big science test, aren't you worried?" she asked. Jason shook his head. Nicole sighed and went back to her notes. A few seconds later, the clicking of her highlighter could, once again, be heard in the silent library.

"give me that." Jason snatched the cap and put it in his pocket.

"you're driving me insane." he mumbled. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry it's just a habit!" she laughed. He rolled his eyes, turning the page in his notes.

"is Dyl coming to classes tomorrow?" he asked, not looking up. Nicole shrugged.

"I don't know. He's only been on Lyoko for a day." she said. He slammed his notebook shut. The noise echoed through the library.

"lets go bowling." he said with a large grin. Nicole raised and eye brow.

"are you insane?" she asked. He nodded and stuffed his books in to his backpack. She sighed and finally closed her notebooks. They walked out of the library.

"oh hey Jason?" Nicole asked. He turned his head and looked at her. She smiled.

"gimme back my cap." Jason laughed and handed her the orange cap.

"or course. How else will you annoy your dad tonight?" Nicole rolled her eyes.

"why do you think he made me go study at the library?" she asked. Jason shrugged.

"hey, when was the last time we went bowling?" Jason asked.

"don't you remember? It was at the beginning of Summer. I remember because Dylan slipped on the lane, dropped the ball, which went flying backwards and hit Bryan, who was stalking us that day, in the foot." she said with a large smile. Jason laughed as he remembered the series of events that day.

"oh yeah. And Bryan screamed like a girl." he said. Nicole shook her head.

"good times, good times."

"come on. We need to have some fun. This Lyoko deal, has driven everyone to the point of insanity." Nicole nodded in agreement.

"who ever gets the best score, has to buy me a soda." She grinned and ran into the bowling alley. Jason sat there for a minute and processed what she said.

"hey!" he ran in after her.

**A/n well… it's a little short. But it's all I could come up with. Sorry. I would like to say Thanks a TON to Ari for practically writing the first half of the story. Thanks for all the help. And thank you everyone for the reviews!.**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: thank you! Some people would! Yeah.. You know my writing to well. Lol. Thanks for reading.**

**Luna: oww! I'm gonna use that in a later chappie! Thanks a ton!**

**Kmc99: um….BARNEY. No? uh.. Kim? Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Top20fan13: thanks for reading!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: lol. Sugar. Yay! A body guard. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Lune-Solei: … and your point? Maybe I did it on purpose. Hmpf. Lol.**

**Rhian: thanks! Keep reading**


	15. A smiles worth a thosand words

**Chapter 14: A Smile's worth a thousand words**

**Disclaimer: I own Code Lyoko. :lawyers line up: ... Ok. I own Nicole, Dylan, Jason, Bryan and Kia Lee. Laura designed Kia lee though.**

**A/n: Writers block is killing me. I don't know what to do. Ideas are WELCOME! Please. I'm begging for help. This chappie will have a change in POV Btw.**

* * *

I held the bowling ball in my hand, concentrating on the pins at the end of the lane. Ok, yeah. I didn't know how to bowl especially well but it was fun to pretend. I took a few steps, swung the ball back, and then felt two hands on my back. I was pushed forward. Slipping on the lane I let the ball go and tried to catch my balance. Which didn't work. I reached up grasping only air as I slid.

"good job Nikki. You got a strike." Jason was bent over, hands on his knees laughing. I growled trying to get back on my feet. I finally stood, but slipped again this time catching myself on Jason's arm and dragging him down with me. I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"your turn." I looked over at him. A few people were staring at us. We're used to it. Jason shook his head and helped me off the lane. Bowling had been a good idea. I walked back to the table to watch Jason. We were putting up with so much lately. True it would have been better if Dylan was here, but I didn't mind spending time alone with Jason. Wait, did I just think that? Bad thoughts, Nikki, bad thoughts. Jason is your friend. He threw the ball and smirked as it curved towards the pins and then walked back towards me. I grinned.

"gutter ball." I said. He spun around and looked at the board. Zero. I laughed.

"great job Jas." he just rolled his eyes.

"why don't we go home? Its getting late." he said. He was right. It was already 9:30. Well not that late but it had been a long day for us. I took off my shoes and took them up to the counter.

"I have come to a conclusion." I laughed as we walked out of the bowling alley.

"and what would that be?" Jason asked.

"next time, we play laser tag."

"that's a great idea."

"really, your a terrible bowler." he pretended to glare at me.

"When are your grandparents leaving?" I shrugged.

"Friday I think." We neared the school. Coming around the corner I noticed Bryan.

"Great." I heard Jason mutter. I took a step closer to him, as we continued to walk. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He was planning something. 14 years of friendship had proven that. He was always planning something. Bryan's face lit up when he seen me. Of course. He started walking towards me.

"Hey angel!" he waved. I scowled.

"what do you want?" I asked coldly.

"how would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" he asked. I seen Jason smirk.

"she can't." he said. Bryan glared at him.

"and just why not?" he asked. I smiled, silently cheering to myself.

"because she's going out with me tomorrow." I almost tripped over my own feet. What! When did I agree to that? Because I don't remember that. I tried not to let Bryan see my surprised face. He coughed.

"I don't think her boyfriend would appreciate that." he said. Obviously he wasn't expecting Jason to say that I was going out with him tomorrow. Oi. Him and his stories.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Jason shot back. Ha! Take that Bryan. Wait. What! I glanced at him. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"Nicole?" I looked over at him.

"Angel you're dating that loser?" I didn't reply. I just smiled and wrapped my arm around Jason's waist.

"later Bryan. We have to go study." Jason waved. He put his free arm around me and glanced back at Bryan who had stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth was hanging open as he watched us walk off. We continued to walk for a few minutes when I pulled my arm away from him.

"And when did I agree to go out with you tomorrow?" I asked.

"the same time you agreed to date me." he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"by tomorrow the whole school will think we're dating. You know Bryan can't keep his mouth shut." I looked down. His arm was still around me. He noticed at the same time I did. I blushed a little. What was with me lately? Me and Jas had been friends forever. We walked into the school. Just as we did, Jason's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah. We're just getting home from bowling." He shrugged.

"we needed a little fun. No problem. I'll talk to you later. Mmhmm. Bye." I glanced at him.

"that was dad. He stopped by the factory. Dylan's gonna go to school on Tuesday. Jer and Aelita are calling him off for 'family' reasons." he said answering the unasked question. I nodded.

"More like 'xana' reasons." I muttered. He laughed a little.

"boy are we gonna have some good stories when this is over." he sighed. We neared my room and I switched my backpack onto my other shoulder, and dug in my pocket for my key.

"I'd rather not have any thank you." Jas shook his head as I tried my other pocket. He became impatient with me.

"You put it in your back pocket." I grinned.

"oh yeah." after finally getting my door open, we went in.

"so," he started. "are we gonna attempt this studying thing again? Or just blow it off?" he asked. I dropped my bag onto the ground.

"uhm, I say blow it off and play cards, but my science grades say study." He pulled out his notes.

"study it is." I smiled. Of course. Why have fun when you could waste your life on science notes? We spent the next 2 hours quizzing each other and reading over notes. Around 11:30, my cell phone rang.

"Nicole, get to the factory, we have trouble." It was Jeremy.

"what's going on?"

"Xana's activated at tower, is Jason with you?"

"yeah, we're on our way." I hung up and looked up at Jason.

"Fun time." we bolted out the door, sneaking off the campus unnoticed and headed for the park.

* * *

**A/n Wow I'm really, really, really:continues for a few hours: sorry. I have some bad writers block but I'm working hard! Thanks for sticking with me everyone!**

**Lune-Solei: oh shut up Jenn. I didn't change it and I never ever will. Nah nah. Thanks for reading.**

**Rhian: thanks! Glad you liked it.**

**Kmc99: lol! FFHD sorry about that. Updated. Happy?**

**Top20fan13: lol yeah that's my favorite part.**

**Luna: lol. Thanks. Its hard :sigh: thanks alot.**

**AngelBolt: lol nah! School sucks! This i know. :winks: gotta goof off.**

**American-Kitty: thanks!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: thanks alot! Keep reading!**

**AZn sIsTeR 92: lol yes and double yes. But we always do it again ya know? Thanks for reading!**

**Vic92091: lol I made him after some one I know to.**

**Yumi Stern: hehe. It's gonna happen. Sorry. I just love Jas as Odd's son hehe. Thanks for reading.**

**CrazyCreator33: yes it is. Thanks for the ideas. Thanks for reading!**

**Virtual Dragon: thanks! It means alot.**


	16. Rush part 1

**Chapter 15: Rush part one**

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill by now ok?**

**A/n the chappie name comes from the song I've been listening to on a repeated loop since last night. "Rush" by Ally and Aj. Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are, Into the rush now, You don't have to know how, Know it all before you'll try. Yeah, I'm hooked on it. On with the chappie. Pov change again.**

Nikki put on her skates in record time and we took off though the tunnel. As we got about half way, she coughed and lost her balance.

"well that helped." She said. I reached down and helped her to her feet.

"you ok?" I asked. She started skating again.

"fine." she smiled over her shoulder. We finally reached the end of the tunnel and came out under the bridge. I was up the latter first and helped her up behind me. Nikki coughed again.

"are you getting sick?" I asked. She rolled her eyes as we raced to the factory.

"I'm fine dad." she said sarcastically. We slid down the ropes and got into the elevator. Then, I started coughing. Great, get me sick to Nikki. She glanced at me as we made it to the supercalculator.

"Great you guys are here." Jeremy turned around in his chair. He paled.

"uh oh." I glanced at Nick who glanced back at me.

"what?" we asked in unison.

"Xana.. He sent out a virus.." He left his mouth hanging open. Nikki started coughing again. It took me all of three seconds to figure out. The elevator opened behind us. Our parents took one look at us, and then all started talking at once.

"Wait!" Nick yelled over everyone. They all shut up at once.

"So Jeremy, what your saying is that we have this virus Xana sent out? How?" she asked. I tried to fight back another coughing fit. Jeremy nodded. I looked over at everyone else. Mom was on the verge of tears, dad was attempting to comfort her. Yumi was looking away with her fists clenched at her sides, and Ulrich was looking past me at Nicole.

"How do we get rid of it?" I asked. Jeremy turned back to his computer and started typing.

"it's a computer based virus. Much simpler than Dylan's but to a human... Well I have to find an anti-virus. It shouldn't take long." He said. I seen Yumi's eyes snap towards Jeremy.

"to humans it's what?" she asked. Jeremy sighed.

"It's a 4 stage virus. The first step is undetectable. The second, Is what you see. Them coughing. The third is a high fever and the last.. The virus makes their hearts stop." that did it. Mom started crying.

"How long do they have before we have a major problem?" My dad asked.

"24 hours." Jeremy answered. Oh this is great. Just terrific. Nicole put her arm across her ribs and coughed again.

"How did we get this?" I asked, I had to, I mean come on? It's something you got to know.

"Xana probably gave it to you while you were at the bowling alley." Jeremy answered. Go figure.

"Where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked. Sighed.

"Sent her home an hour ago. She hasn't been sleeping." he typed something else into the computer and cursed under his breath.

"Xana's shut down the scanners. I think I can get one online but I need all three to transfer anyone to lyoko." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Here's the plan you guys." he turned back to all of us.

"I have enough anti-virus at this point for one of you. The codes change every time. I don't know how long it will take me to make another one. So who gets this one?" He asked.

"Nikki."

"Jason." we looked at each other.

"You take it." we said in unison. I seen a look of annoyance on Nikki's face.

"you take it, you've been coughing longer." I defended. Jeremy cleared his throat. "before this becomes a screaming match like it normally does..." he reached into his pocket.

"we'll flip a coin, Jason you call it, who wins gets the anti-virus." neither of us protested. He threw the coin up in the air.

"Tails." He caught it and put it against the back of his hand. We crowded around to see the coin... Tails. Dang it. I seen Nikki give a half smile in my direction.

"I'll go with you down there. You won fair and square so no finding away out of this." she pointed her finger at me. I sighed.

"fine." we got into the elevator and went down to the scanners. As the elevator door opened, Nikki and I walked over to the open scanner.

"ok Jeremy." I yelled.

"Ok, Get in the scanner." he said over the intercom. As I went to get in the scanner, I caught Nikki off guard and pushed her in the scanner. The door closed.

"Hey!" I heard Nikki yell from the inside. I coughed but managed to smile. Jeremy loaded the anti-virus, and the scanner doors opened. Nicole fell forward and I caught her, allowing her to catch her balance. When she stood up all the way, she turned around and punched me.

"you are an IDIOT!" she yelled. I laughed. My laughter turned into coughing. I shrugged and she stormed off to the elevator. I followed her. When we reached the supercalculator room Nicole stormed over to her dad and started yelling about what an idiot I am. Ulrich smiled a little in my direction.

"You guys can fight over this later, get back to the dorms. You've missed curfew." My mom said.

"come on Nikki, if Kyle catches us.." She knew what would happen. We'd have detention forever.

"I'm gonna work on getting the scanners up." Jeremy sighed. The others nodded. "give us a call we'll be here in seconds." Yumi said. We went our separate ways. The whole walk back to school Nicole kept glaring at me. Finally, she decided to speak.

"you're an idiot."

"yes, you've told me."

"a huge idiot."

"Nick you've been coughing longer than me, which means I can go longer with out the anti-virus."

"You're an idiot." I sighed. There was no use in fighting with her she was to stubborn. We snuck to the backdoor of the school. Nick took a bobby pin out of her back pocket.

"you carry that with you constantly?" I asked. She just growled at me. With a quick flick of her wrist she got the door open, no problem. She looked around the corner and cautiously walked towards our rooms. As she got to her door, I grabbed her arm.

"don't be mad at me ok?" she narrowed her eyes.

"you won, why did you push me in?"

"because, you needed it more." her face fell.

"I'm an idiot right?" she laughed and hugged me.

"Jer will find another one for me ok? No worries. Now go to bed before we get caught. Don't want detention tomorrow. We have to make Bryan mad." She laughed.

"good night." I smiled as she closed her door. I started coughing again. Ugh. This was miserable. I walked down the hall towards my room. It was kinda empty with out Dylan there. It was almost one. Exhausted from coughing, I finally fell asleep.

**A/n this is part one of a possible 5 part chappie. reviews will be at the end of part 5. thanks for waiting so long guys! love you all!**


	17. rush part 2

**Rush Part 2**

Six am my alarm went off. Groaning, I hit the sleep button. I heard someone open my door and quietly shut it. I opened one eye to see Nikki standing there in a tank top and shorts. She seen me awake and ran over to the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling?' she asked. Psh. How am I feeling? I was just woken up at 6 am again.

"I'm fine." I somewhat muttered trying to get out of bed. She backed up a bit giving me room.

"You sure?" she asked, a look of pure concern on her face. Yawn. Gods. She acts like I'm going to die. Oh wait.. Heh heh.

"fine."

"you sure?'

"Yes Nikki positively sure. Can I go take a shower now?" she sighed and stood up.

"yeah. I have to go get dressed. See you in class." she left as quietly as she came in. Throwing myself back onto my bed, I started coughing. Jeremy will find the anti-virus. He will. Finally, I got up and took a shower and made my way to class. I made my way to Algebra 1 and found Nikki sitting in the middle row. I sat down next to her. Before I could open my mouth, Kai Lee was next to me.

"Hey Jason where's Dyl?" she asked. I tried not to laugh.

"he's having family problems. I think a relative is sick. He'll be here tomorrow though." I answered. She looked a little disappointed. Walking around, she sat down on the other side of Nikki. The last bell rang and the teacher started class. I was paying attention and taking notes. There's a first. About half way through the hour, Nicole launched a paper star at my head, I could never figure out how to fold those.. Anyways, I opened it up quietly so the teacher wouldn't notice it. I put it on my note book so it looked like I was still taking notes.

_'Jas,  
How ya feeling? U r such an idiot.. Wait till I tell Dyl what you did. Haha._

_Heart,  
Nikki'_

Why doesn't she pay attention in class? I hid my smirk.

_' I'm fine. For the… 74524 time today? I am not an idiot. …. Dylan is gonna tease you. .. Probably me too._

_Jason_

I attempted to fold it up, which didn't work, so I threw at back at her in a ball. It bounced off her head and Kai lee tried to hide her laugh. Nikki opened and read the note, then rolled her eyes. Finally, the bell rang. Coughing, I gathered my books.

**(POV change)  
Della Robbia House**

Sam stood up on a chair in the kitchen. Reaching up for the fan cord, she started to lose her balance.

"Hey!" Odd shrieked. He steadied her.

"what ARE you doing?" He asked. Sam sighed, stepping down off the chair.

"Thanks. I was…" she trailed off. Odd leaned against the counter.

"you're worried about Jas." he said. Sam dry washed her face.

"why is Xana so annoying?" she asked. Odd chuckled.

"I'm sure Jer is almost done with the anti-virus. I talked to him earlier, Lita's working on the scanners, so if Jer can't get the anti-virus in time, we could always deactivate the tower." He explained. Sam let out a whine and buried her face in his chest.

"they'll get it." he whispered.

**School**

When the lunch bell rang, Nikki and Jason sat down at their usual table. Nikki had out her science book and was flipping through notes. Jason on the other hand, was sitting quietly amused at her attempt to cram all the things she was suppose to remember, into her head.

"Mind if I sit here with you guys?" Kai lee was holding her tray. Nikki looked up.

"Sure." she said with a bright smile. Kai lee sat down next to her.

"science cram?" she laughed. Nikki groaned.

"we were up studying until 11 last night." she said closing her note book.

"Really? Wow, I only studied about an hour."

"And you know all the info by heart?"

"yeah."

"no fair!"

"Uh I hate to interrupt.." Jason smirked. "but Jer just called." Nicole looked over at him.

"and?" she asked.

"and he should be done around 11 tonight." Kai lee blinked in confusion. Nikki covered for them quickly.

"He's working on something for Jason's computer." Kai lee seemed to buy it.

"oh how's Dylan?" Kai lee asked.

"do you like Dylan?" Nicole asked. Kai lee blushed.

"ok, talking about my best guy friend, leaving now." Jason said standing up from the table.

"later girls." Nicole turned her attention back to Kai lee.

"well?" she asked. The red head's face was crimson.

"maybe." she responded.

"you do." Nikki smirked.

"Nick, don't say anything to him!" Kai lee said nudging her with her shoulder.

"we all know he's crazy about you." Nicole said stacking her books.

**Factory**

"how's your program's coming?" Aelita asked, not looking up from her own programs.

"alright I guess. I wish they would go a little faster." he replied typing furiously on the keyboard.

"yes!" Aelita pumped a fist into the air. "I got one of the scanners working, a few more hours and I'll the third one up as well."

"that's great Lita!" Jeremy smiled. "we can send everyone to Lyoko if I don't find the anti-virus in time." The rest of the day seemed to pass to quickly for everyone.

At six o'clock, there was a knock on Nicole's dorm door.

"come in." Jason opened the door. Nicole was sitting on her floor in front of a full length mirror. She was dressed In a red v-neck top, and a pair of light blue jeans. She had the top part of her hair pulled up and was curling the bottom.

"you look nice." Jason commented, walking over to her. Nicole smirked.

"getting ready for our date." Jason laughed.

"oh yeah, how could I forget?" Nicole stood up and straightened her top.

"so where are we going?" she asked. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I knew this was gonna cost me money." he said. Nicole shrugged.

"I'll surprise you." Jason said opening the door.

"shall we?" the started walking away from the school. Jason noticed Bryan following at about a block distance. He wrapped an arm around Nicole's waist. She smiled.

"So wanna tell me where we're going?" she asked looking up at him.

"Uhm.. No."

"why not?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." They rounded the corner.

"laser tag?" Nicole laughed. Jason nodded.

"you said.."

"I know what I said but I didn't think we'd go play laser tag on a date." she emphasized 'date'

"well this is only part of our date." he mocked her, also emphasizing the word.

"Glad you find it funny." she rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bryan.

"Why is he following us?" Nicole whispered. Jason shrugged.

"Jealous." He whispered back. They reached the door of the arcade.

"do you think our parents would consider this training?" he laughed.

"Jas, if we could pass laser tag off as training," she stopped and blinked.

"They actually may fall for that." they laughed and walked into the back room.

"play up to ten?" Nicole asked putting on a blue chest sensor. Jason put on the red one.

"works for me." Nicole put her laser gun in the holder she already had around her hips.

"this place has two levels. Meet ya up top." She took off towards the stairs. Jason grabbed his gun off the wall and ran after her. The top floor was a mirror image of the bottom floor. It was dark with glow-in-the-dark half walls and blue and white rope lights everywhere. Nicole was no where's to be seen. He scanned the left side of the room.

"zip"

A blue beam shot him from his right side. He pulled out his laser gun and fired back before diving behind a half wall. He looked down at his gun holder. On the side were the numbers 0/1. He heard Nicole laughing.

"Jas where are you?" she asked in a sing-song voice. A few beams shot over his head. Returning fire, he smirked to him self. 1/1. The numbers on his holder changed.

"oh man." he heard Nicole yell. Jason jumped up from his spot and fired. 3/1. Nicole ran in the direction of the stairs. Jason ran after her. When he reached the bottom of the stairs 3 shots hit him in the middle of his chest. Nicole glanced down at her holder as she ran farther back into the bottom floor. 4/3.

"I'm winning JT." she taunted. A red beam hit her in the back. 4/4.

"not anymore." Jason called back. Nicole stopped and dropped to the ground firing 5 shots. 6/4. Red beams fired in return. She dived behind a half wall. Nicole looked at the top of her gun

Reload

To reload she had to get back upstairs.

"great." Nicole whispered to herself.

"found ya." Jason stepped around the wall and fired at her. 5/6 came up on his holder. Nicole made a run for it up the stairs. Jason fired after her but missed. Some where in the top floor was a reloading station. All Nicole had to do was find it.

"Oh Nikki." Jason taunted coming up the stairs. Nicole quietly hid behind a half wall.

"hmm.." she listened to Jason look for her. She cheered inwardly when she finally spotted the reloading station about 30 feet away. She peaked out from behind the wall, becoming face to face with the back of Jason's legs. She pulled her head back quickly. Rollin over on to her knees, she started crawling towards the station. She stuck her gun under the sensor. The top flashed green. She popped up and fired at Jason. He spun around and returned fire. 10/9. Nicole pumped her fist into the air as the lights came on.

"I beat you!" she laughed. He shook his head.

"luck." she shrugged.

"talent." Jason rolled his eyes and they walked down the stairs. They hung their stuff up on the wall and walked out of the arcade.

"so where are we going next?" Nicole asked. Jason smirked. Bryan was still following them.

"to eat." he answered simply wrapping his arm around her once again. Bryan growled to himself.

**Bryan's pov**

What right does he have? I'm much better for angel than him hands down! What does she see in him? There are a hundred girls at Kadic who would kill for a date with me. And yet she picks this loser. Mom was right, Stern's do have poor choice.

**A/n Part 3 will be up in no time! thanks guys.**


	18. Rush part 3

**Rush part 3 A/n this is the last part that I have fully typed up. But, weekend here, I'll work on more of it today. thanks guys.**

**Normal pov**

The two walked down the street farther, stopping at a small restaurant. Finally, around ten, the made it back to the dorms. Nicole was laughing, with her face buried in Jason's shoulder at they walked down the hall.

"I cant believe you did that Jas." she whispered. They were, once again, past curfew.

"You dared me." he defended.

"I didn't think you'd do it!"

"Nikki, when you said ' I dare you to reach into the fish bowl, take one of the rocks, and throw it across the room, it was to funny not to." He gave her a smile and she started cracking up again.

"did you see that guys face?" she stopped and leaned against the wall. Jason glanced down the hall.

"Nick, come on Kyle's gonna catch us." he pulled her into the dorm. Closing the door behind her, Nicole started cracking up.

"ah! I can't breath." Jason gave her a weak smile.

"are you ok?" she asked. Jason nodded. Nicole crossed the room and put a hand on his forehead.

"Jason you're burning up." she took out her cell phone and called Jeremy.

**Factory**

"hello? Nikki, Nikki slow down. How long has he had it? Ok, ok, get him to the infirmary. We're almost there with the programs." Jeremy sighed. Aelita looked up from her laptop.

"what's up with Nikki?" she asked.

"Jason's at stage 3, we have less time then we thought."

**Infirmary**

Nicole stood outside the Infirmary biting the inside of her lip. She had been standing there for the past 5 minutes, which seemed like hours. The door opened, and the nurse stepped out.

"we need to take him to the hospital right away," she said carefully. "his temperature keeps rising." Nicole blinked back tears. She knew what would happen next. She nodded quickly and tried to smile. Within five minutes an ambulance was at the school. Nicole stood numbly as they took Jason out of the room.

"can I come?" she asked one of the paramedics.

"I.." she looked at Nicole carefully.

"I don't see any harm." they got into the ambulance, and raced towards the hospital. Nicole sat uncomfortably staring at the floor. Jason reached out and grabbed her hand.

"don't worry, Jer and Aelita will get it." The paramedics looked confused but Nicole gave him a meek smile.

"I know." she whispered. When they reached the hospital, Jason was rushed back and Nicole was told to wait in the waiting room. She took out her cell phone and called Ulrich.

"dad?" she asked hoarsely.

"what's wrong Nikki?"

"I'm at the hospital with Jason." she shut her eyes tight.

"Ok. We're gonna go over to the factory to see what we can do to help."

"I'm gonna stay here with Jas. Has anyone told Dylan yet?"

"he's helping his parents."

"what about Sam? And Odd? Do they know what's going on?"

"they know, they're going to Lyoko. Aelita almost has the last scanner up."

"A doctor's coming. I'll call you with an update later, do the same for me ok?"

"alright Nick. Bye." Nicole hung up and then stood up.

"are you Nicole Stern?" he asked. She nodded.

"Your friend Jason Della Robbia told us you were out here. Do you know where his parents are? We'd like to contact his family."

"I just called them, they wont be able to get here till later. Is Jason ok?" she asked. Even though she knew the answer was no. Jason was dieing.

"he still has a very high fever but we've been able to bring in down 2 degrees with some medicines." Nicole bit the inside of her lip. Maybe the doctors could get rid of the virus. She shifted uncomfortably.

"can I go see him?" she asked.

"for a little while. We want to start running tests on him soon but we have to wait for the rest of the medicine to kick in. He's in room 105." Nicole nodded her thanks and walked through a set of glass automatic doors. 102. 103. 104. 105. Nicole opened the door to Jason's room and slipped inside. Jason opened his eyes and smiled.

"you've come to tell me that Jeremy and Aelita have found it and I can go home now." he laughed. Nicole shut her eyes.

"only kidding Nikki. What did the doctors say?" she walked over to the side of his bed and sat in a chair.

"that you're fever came down 2 degrees. And they're gonna turn you into a lab rat."

"more tests I take it." Nikki nodded.

"and your in a dress." she said. Jason growled at her. Nicole gave him a playful smile.

"funny Nick, real funny." he rolled his eyes. Nicole looked at all the monitors they had him hooked up to. All sorts of machines.

"come back to reality Nicole." Jason snapped his fingers.

"sorry. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine." he lied. But it made her feel better for the most part. A nurse came in and took Jason's temperature and recorded it on the chart hanging off the end of his bed.

**Factory**

Jeremy opened another window on the supercomputer.

"we have 45 minutes to a) get the anti-virus or b) get the tower deactivated." he said shutting the window. With the touch of a few buttons a count down started over the halo-map.

"I just have to run 2 more programs and the last scanners will be ready." Aelita said. Everyone was in their usual, or what had at one time been usual, spots. Odd was sitting on the latter that led up to the corridor, Sam on the floor next to the latter, Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on the edge of the thing that held the map and Jeremy was at the supercomputer. The only difference was Aelita wasn't sitting on the arm of Jeremy's chair. Instead she was on the floor next to him, typing away at her laptop.

**Kadic Jr. High**

There was a knock on the principals door.

"come in." a female voice said. Bryan walked through the door.

"Mom, they just raced Jason Della Robbia to the hospital." The woman at the desk looked up.

"really? That's terrible." she had a look of sympathy on her face. There was another knock on the door.

"Mrs. Delmas? There's a call for you." The principal smiled.

"thank you Nancy."

**A/n there's part 3 up and running. oww what will happen next? not even I know! lol. R&R everyone.**


	19. Rush part 4

**Hospital**

Nicole pulled her legs up into the chair under her.

"you don't have to stay Nikki, I know you'd rather be helping." Jason laughed. Nicole sighed.

"I'd much rather be here." Jason blushed, or at least it looked like a blush. Hard to tell against his already red face. Just then Nicole's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Uh! Alright. I'll stay here if you don't need me. Call me when you know more. Thanks." she glanced over at Jason.

"well?" he asked.

"that was mom. She said they're down to.. To 40 minutes. But Aelita just launched the scanners. In 5 minutes they'll be you-know-where. See everything's gonna be fine." she forced a smile.

**Factory**

"virtualization." Jeremy transferred everyone to the desert region where Dylan was waiting.

"about time, I was getting lonely." The blonde smirked for his current position on top of a rock. He slid down onto the ground, joining the others.

"Sorry." Aelita rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"very touching." Sam said dryly.

"can we please hurry?" "Jeremy where's the tower?" Ulrich asked.

"it's the oasis tower. South, south west about a mile." Jeremy answered typing in the coordinates. They nodded and started running in the direction.

"watch out. A swarm of hornets is heading your way." Jeremy warned.

"I'll stay back." Ulrich volunteered, taking out his saber.

"me too." Odd said readying his arm.

**Hospital**

Nicole glanced at the clock. 'what is taking so long?' she wondered to herself. With all the medications they had him on, it came to no surprise to Nicole that Jason was out cold.

"25 minutes." she muttered to herself. She dry washed her face and let her head rest in her hands. Jason opened one eye and looked at her.

"You're still here." it wasn't a question, or a surprised statement. It was just a statement, plain and simple. Nicole nodded.

"why?" he asked.

"Someone's got to." she joked. He yawned and shook his head.

"how goes things with the others?" she shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Kinda afraid to call and ask." A doctor walked into the room and gave Nicole a careful look. He the moved his sights over to Jason.

"we'd like to run some more tests. We're still not sure of the cause of your fever." Nicole stood up to excuse herself.

'Don't worry.' Jason mouthed to her. She gave him a weak smile and left silently.

**Factory**

Jeremy was working furiously on the super computer. He was still working on the anti-virus for Jason, just incase. Ever few minutes he would check everyone's status on Lyoko. "odd you've lost 20 life points, Ulrich you're down by 30." he warned.

"come on Ulrich, step it up." Odd laughed firing on what was now 2 swarms of hornets.

"shut it odd. How are the girls doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Almost to the tower. Another few minutes." Jeremy answered. He dropped down Odd's ID card and brought up Yumi's.

"You're getting closer to the tower." he said to the girls and Dylan.

"thank Jer. Hey what's that?" Yumi asked pointing at something heading their way.

"it's a sandstorm." Sam scowled. Dylan looked confused.

"Xana's trying to stall us." Yumi explained.

"let's hurry." Aelita began to sprint harder. They were a little more than one hundred feet from the where the tower was when the sandstorm caught up with them.

"great." Sam coughed covering her face with her arm.

"Aelita this would be a great time to do that thing you do so well when we cant see." Yumi choked. Aelita shut her eyes. When she opened them, all they could see were two small glowing pink lights.

"I can see it." Aelita said. She made a quick turn and started running towards the tower.

"watch it girls! Mega tanks." Jeremy warned.

**Hospital**

Nicole was leaning nervously against the wall, biting her thumb nail and staring at another clock. 'hurry' she mentally urged. 'please hurry' The door to Jason's room opened. A doctor rushed out and turned the corner quickly. She felt a lump rise into her throat. On the verge of tears she peeked into the room. Jason in a fever induced sleep. He was sweating and shivering. Nicole bit the inside of her lip. Two doctors pushed past her quickly. One was talking in big doctor terms and the other was putting something into Jason's IV. She wasn't paying attention to either.

**Lyoko**

"you go! We'll take the tanks!" Yumi threw her fan out into the storm and heard a satisfactory explosion. Sam threw out a few light disks, which missed. They coughed covering their faces.

"Ah!" Yumi was hit from behind and devirtalized. Sam threw another light disk with a yell. The tank exploded. Aelita reached the tower.

**Hospital**

"quick get a cardiac unit in here!" Jason's heart rate had flat lined. Nicole's eyes threatened hot tears.

"Jason.." she whispered.

"Clear!" there was no response.

"Jason! You promised!" Nicole ran back into the room as nurses tried to hold her back.

"Clear!" still no response.

"Jason Della Robbia! You promised! Please!" she begged.

**Lyoko**

**Aelita**

**Code… Lyoko**

**Hospital**

The doctors froze, the room disappeared. Time seemed to drag on forever as the last second passed. Nicole dropped to her knees tears streaming down her face.

"JASON!" she screamed. Light engulfed the room.


	20. Rush part 5

It was Monday morning, and Nicole was in a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned, cold sweat on her face. She shot up in bed, untangling herself from her sheets as memories flooded her. She cried out, not able to handle it all at once. 

"Jason." she whispered, brining herself back to comprehend what was rushing through her mind. She flew out of her head and tore down the hall. Tears streaming down her face, she opened Jason's door and hurried in. He was laying motionless in bed. She held her breath and took a step towards him.

"Please." she begged quietly. Jason rolled over in bed. A thousand sensations shot through Nicole, but an overwhelming amount of relief topped them all. With a squeal she jumped on him pulling him into a hug. Groggy and disoriented from sleep, Jason tried to remember what was happening. Nicole was rambling in a very quiet whisper as tears continued to run down her face.

"Nikki." Jason gasped.

"Nikki, air." she, reluctantly, let him go and sat back. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"IF"  
'smack'  
"YOU"  
'smack'  
"EVER"  
'smack'  
"DO"  
'smack'  
"THAT"  
'smack'  
"TO ME"  
'smack'  
"AGAIN"  
'smack'  
"I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD"  
'smack! Smack! Smack!'

Jason laughed holding up his arms to protect himself from the brunettes furry.

"I'm sorry Nikki! I'm really, really sorry!" She let out a sob again and pulled him into another bone crushing hug. This one, however, he returned.

"It's ok." he whispered.

"You scared us you hard head. You should have listened to me to begin with." Nicole wiped her face and sighed.

"I know, I know. Everything's ok though see?" he tilted his head a little to look at hers.

"oh! Your parents! No one else knows you're ok!" She shot up grabbing Jason by the hand and ran out the door. Turning the corner, they ran into someone falling to the ground. (actually, Jason fell to the ground, Nicole fell on top of him)

"And Where do you two think you're going? Not dressed no less." Kyle demanded.

"Uhm." Nicole blinked.

"We have to see my parents, they called Nikki because I wouldn't answer my cell. My dad's really sick." Jason covered quickly.

"I bet." Kyle scowled.

"you three are always plotting something. What is it this time?" He asked. Nicole climbed to her feet.

"we really got to go. It's an emergency. We'll be back before classes." she ran down the hall, dragging Jason behind her again. They ran off the campus and turned down Jason's street. Nicole glanced over and Jason and then turned back to the street. Jason glanced over at Nicole and also turned back. Nicole glanced over again, smirked, and picked up her speed. Jason laughed and picked up his speed as they neared the house. He nearly busted down the door as he been Nicole by barely a foot.

"Mom? Dad!" he yelled. Sam came rushing out of her room to her son.

"Jason!" She hugged him. Odd rubbed the sleep from his eyes, not sure of what was going on. He saw Sam and Jason and ran to join them. Nicole smiled and stepped off into the kitchen to call the others.

**Stern House**

Yumi yawned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ulrich rolled over in bed, also awake, resting his chin on he shoulder. Yumi sighed in relief.

"that's good. I'll call Jeremy and Aelita. You guys need to get to school. Did he really? Alright. Bye." She yawned again after hanging up and called Jeremy. After repeating the story Nicole had told her, she rolled over in bed shutting her eyes.

"Well?" Ulrich asked. Yumi buried her face in his chest.

"to early." she muttered. Ulrich laughed quietly.

"no Yumes, the kids." she lifted her head and looked at him for a second, then returned to her earlier position.

"oh right. They're fine. We got it in time." She shivered and snuggled closer to Ulrich. "That's good. I guess we can go back to sle-" he looked down to see Yumi already sleeping peacefully.

"sleep." He smiled.

**Della Robbia house**

Nicole hung up with her mother and returned to the living room.

"Jas, we got to get to class." she said leaning against the door.

"Uh Nikki?" Odd laughed looking at her.

"what?" she asked.

"you should consider putting some clothes on first." Nicole looked down at herself. She was still in her tank to and shorts.

"good idea." she said dryly. Jason laughed.

"come on Nikki. Lets go."

"I'll give you a ride. I have to get to work in.. 20 minutes anyway." Sam said checking the clock.

**Kadic**

Bryan stretched walking into his mothers office.

"What's up squirt?" Ms. Delmas voice was no longer the nagging voice it once was.

"Mom." Bryan whined.

"My name is not squirt." a smile played on Elizabeth's lips.

"sorry." she said going back to her papers.

"I called dad last night." Bryan stated. She nodded.

"ok."

"Grandpa was over." she laughed.

"oh really?" Bryan nodded.

"Why didn't they tell me?" she asked.

"because they're planning you're surprise party for next week." Bryan smiled proud of his findings. Elizabeth looked up from her papers.

"so that's why James didn't want me home early." she grinned at Bryan.

"I've taught you well." Bryan laughed.

"Thanks mom. Thanks a lot. I was wondering, why didn't you change you're name when you and dad got married?" he asked.

"I did." she answered.

"then why does everyone call you Ms. Delmas?" he asked.

"I was Ms. Delmas for 6 years here before I was Mrs. Lebec." **(a/n I'm so making this up now. Lol.)** Bryan nodded.

"Alright. I have classes. See you later." He left for his first classes, to annoy Nicole and her friends.

**A/n TADA! It's finished. Be very proud of me! Lol. Thanks so much everyone who reviewed and helped with this chappie. Who knows what will happen next! Ciao.**

**Thank you to …  
American-Kitty, Lyoko's Princess, top20fan13, Yumi-Ulrich4ever, Amaherst, AngelBolt, Luna, Falling Sun, Lune-Solei, katfixh xX, CrazyCreator33, Virtual Dragon of Lyoko, Beautiful Lynette, Yumi Stern, Cindy, Vic92091, and PrincessYumi44. Thanks for all your reviews**


	21. Normal

**Chapter 17: Normal **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. What makes you think I could own this?  
**

**A/n I have been really annoying with my Rush chapter. It was ginormous. Hehe. Sorry guys. But it had to be done. I'm so thankful to you guys for reading. Woot for Christmas break!**

Nicole spent Tuesday night at her parents house to have dinner with her grandparents.

"So Nikki, what's this I hear about a soccer game?" Her grandfather asked between bites. Nicole groaned and then blushed.

"sorry, didn't mean to do that out loud. I just forgot about it." She grinned.

"it's on Wednesday. Are you coming?" she asked.

"of course. What time is it?" he asked.

"after school. Practice starts at 4 and the games at 5. Are you coming dad?" Ulrich looked up to Nicole.

"I have a big client and…" he looked at Nicole's downcast face.

"And I'll be there if they like it or not." He finished. Nicole smiled.

"Great. Mom I have some homework left still. May I be excused." Yumi nodded.

"thanks for dinner." she pushed her chair back and ran up the stairs to her room. Signing onto her computer she checked her E-mail first. There was a copy of her schedule from her coach. She printed 2 copies and hung the first on the wall behind her door where she could see it in the morning even in her rush. The other she stuck in her backpack to put in her dorm room later.

**Dorms (morning)**

Jason was laying on his bed picking out a tune on his guitar when her heard the door handle jiggle, before finally open.

"Dylan!" he jumped off his bed to slap his best guy friend around as a hello.

"what are you doing here buddy? I thought you were Lyoko locked." he laughed.

"not permanently. Three days in, 5 days out." Dylan tossed his bag on his bed and followed it.

"we waiting for Nikki?" he yawned.

"yeah. She should be here in a …" there was a quick knock on the door and then it opened.

"hey guys." Nicole smiled brightly.

**Factory**

Aelita was sitting at the supercomputer for a change while Jeremy was searching for old misplaced files in the mess that was the lab.

"Jer should I be changing the variables to a positive or negative?" Aelita asked stretching her fingers for a second before replacing them on the keyboard.

"Positive." Jeremy responded scratching his head.

"what did I do with that file. I know I put it here. Uh. This place is a mess. I was so unorganized." he rambled on to himself. Aelita laughed as she continued work on the anti-virus.

"no you weren't it was your mess and you knew exactly where everything was. If we had cleaned it you would have never found anything." she spun around in her chair to look at him as he pulled an old blue folder out of a pile.

"ah HA!" he opened it flipping through some papers.

"Found it."

"great Jer. I have to get to work. I've already taken all my personal days for this month. Do you think you can handle everything? I'll come back on my prep and during lunch." Aelita said checking her watch. She was a 4th grade teacher at the elementary. Pushing a few strands of pink hair from her face she stood from her spot. Jeremy replaced her with his found folder. Kissing the blonde a quick good bye, Aelita headed for the elementary.

**Kadic**

It was lunch. Nikki, Kai lee, Dylan and Jason were sitting at their usual table. The guys on one side, the girls on the other. They were all red faced with laughter. Well, all accept for Jason who was red with blush.

"ok. Ok." he sighed.

"Nikki's turn. Everyone name… hmm… one bad habit Nick has." she smirked. The laughter died down while everyone thought.

"I got one." Dylan said with an evil grin. Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"when Nikki isn't sure what to say she'll leave her mouth hang open until she knows what she's going to say." Nikki opened her mouth, but quickly shut it and blushed.

"yeah, yeah. What else ya got?" she laughed.

"the thing you do with your pen cap." Jason shot at her. Kai lee was confused, as was Dylan, but Nicole and Jason cracked up.

"Dylan's turn!" Nicole smiled.

"Name one bad quality about Dylan! I'll go first." she cleared her throat.

"Dylan is a terrible liar. When he lies, he puts his hands behind his back, or he'll put one behind his head." she nodded as the others thought about it.

"I do not!" Dylan defended.

"Dyl…" Jason laughed.

"ya do."

"yeah yeah what else?" he asked. Jason went to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"well, well what do we have here?" Nicole glared. It was Bryan.

"how many times do we have to tell you to take a hike, Bryan." she hissed his name. Under the table she felt Jason hit her lightly with his knee.

"is there something you want?" Jason asked calmly. Jason had that quality about him, he could keep his temper under control. Nicole, on the other hand, was a lit fuse.

"nothing that concerns you." Bryan shot back in a fake, sweet voice.

"Angel" he sat on the edge of the table.

"I seen your last grade in algebra."

"yeah cause you stole my paper after class." Nicole muttered.

"I was wondering if you would mind helping me with my homework." he smiled. Nicole almost laughed.

"I don't think so. Find someone else to bother." she stood up for the table. Bryan cut her off.

"I don't get you, Stern. Every other girl is this school is dieing to date me." he almost whispered.

"then date one of them." Nicole shoved past him and made her way outside, followed by the others.

"ouch!" Kai lee whispered loudly out to Dylan. The boys laughed quietly as they walked behind a very mad brunette.

"UGH!" let out grunt of frustration.

"who does he think he is?" her friends took I step back. She was furious. Pushed to the edge from resent events.

"I just wanna, wanna, ooooow." you could almost see her fuming.

"I just wanna fight someone." Kai lee and Dylan stared at her.

"I'll fight you." Jason said with a stupid grin.

"Jas? I've been training." The anger fell from her voice.

"you're not the only one. Come on." Nicole laughed and took a position across from him.

"you're funeral." she smirked.

"they're not really gonna fight are they?" Kai lee whispered. Dylan just stared at the two and nodded. Nicole jumped at Jason throwing punches. Jason easily dodged everyone. The fought until the end of lunch and, panting, went inside.

"you two are nuts." Kai lee was still a bit shocked at her friends behavior.

"do you love each other or hate each other?"

"love." the two responded with out thinking. Their faces then got extremely red and their eyes extremely big.

"I mean.."

"well I.." Dylan and Kai lee shook their heads and walked off. Nicole and Jason glanced at each other and blushed again.

"I have chorus…"

"Yeah I have gym…"

"talk to you later." they both turned and walked off.

**Stern House**

Yumi was going through her closet. Ulrich stuck his head around the corner.

"hey Yumi?" she turned her attention to him.

"wanna go out tonight?" he asked. She laughed.

"my parents are still staying here and they..."

"we'll sneak out."

"sneak out of our own house?"

"uh huh. Like we used to do when you still lived with you parents."

"your crazy."

"your scared."

"am not."

"are too."

"am not!"

"prove it!"

"fine." she pulled a long green dress out.

"How's this?" Ulrich gave her a dangerous grin.

"perfect."

**Kadic Elementary (Aelita's Pov)**

If there's one thing I'm used to when it comes to being a teacher, it's the crazy questions I get. It's the only form of normality lately.

"Mrs. Belpois, why is you're hair so pink?"

"Why do we have to study if we're just gonna forget anyway?"

"Do boys really have cooties?"

"Why can't we go outside when it's raining?"

And the constant fighting.

"Mrs. Belpois Tommy is LOOKING at me again!"

"aww! Greg put glue all over the my desk!"

"Brittany pushed me!"

"Hey! I was using that first!"

Sighing happily almost to myself I went back to grading papers. The room was strangely quiet. No one was yelling, fighting, crying, complaining… anything.

"who are you and what have you done with my class?" the kids looked up at me and giggled. Bridget raised her hand. I cocked an eye brow.

"yes?"

"you said if we were good for a whole day you'd give us a pizza party remember?" I laughed to my self.

"oh right. Well looks like you get your party." the class cheered. I loved being the "good" teacher.

"alright! Calm down! Tomorrow at lunch, make sure to come here." the bell rang and they filed out to brag to their friends. I gathered the pile of papers and headed for the factory. I only get an hour but I should be able to get some work done. Yeah.. It was normality alright. I walked to the parking lot and glanced over at the playground. Something I couldn't remember doing much. They looked so clueless to what was happening, because they were. Poor things have no idea what could happen. I sighed and got into the car. Normal sucked.

**A/n well there you have it my dear reader. I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**Yumi Stern... just wait for it. :smiles:**

**top20fan13... thanks!**

**American-kitty...yay! someones proud! lol. thanks.**

**Lyoko'sPrincess... FFHD is bad... but add coco and you have issues! lol thanks.**

**AngelBolt... aww dont cry! thanks for reading.**

**Luna.. i told you guys it was gonna be a looooong chappie! lol. sorry. **

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever... would i kill someone off? really? lol. thanks for reading. Merry Christmas!**


	22. What really matters

**Chapter 18: What really matters**

**Disclaimer:… I don't own anything**

**A/n Well I'm feeling very preppy today. It's the whole Christmas thing. XD I love Christmas. New Years soon! Happy 2006!**

* * *

Practice was over and the Kadic team had 15 minutes before the game. Nicole was laying off the field, flat on her back pulling her shoelaces as tight as she could get them.

"Hey Nikki!" Jason waved walking towards the brunette. Nicole smiled and switched to her other shoe.

"good luck. Tough game today." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"yeah right." Jason pushed his palm against the bottom of her foot and rolled her ankle for her.

"None of this really matters anymore." Just then her coach walked up. Kadic decided to hired real coaches Ulrich's Junior year.

"What are you talking about?" He asked walking up to the two.

"this is the first game and the first game against Lincoln. This decides the season you know." he flipped a paper on his clip board. Nicole and Jason looked at each other. They knew what she meant. What did one soccer game weight against the fate of the world? It didn't. It didn't matter.

"five more minutes until game time." Nicole sat up to listen and Jason sat down next to her.

"here's the line up. We have Kier, Stern, Bradley, O'Dell, and… Keller." By now the whole team had come and joined Nicole and Jason on the ground.

"coach Riley, is the other team here yet?" Jacob O'Dell asked.

"they're warming up." the coach answered. He nodded and the team stood up. Nicole stopped short at the edge of the field. She tugged on the bottom of her black jersey. (the blue ones had been replaced with black and silver ones 3 years earlier)

"look at all those people!" Nicole stared at the full stands. Her team mates paid no attention as they prepared for the game.

"Kadic games are always full Nick, always." Jason laughed.

"but, but, Never! Like this!"

"Come on Nikki, fight or flight." Jason nudged her as her team started onto the field. The worry fell from her eye.

"Fight." she laughed.

"Last but not least, Kadic's Star Center, Nicole Stern." Kadic's junior reporters were standing excitedly on the field recording their first big story of the year. Nicole ran to center field and looked into the stands to see her grandparents, her friends, and her dad. She turned her attention back onto the field, back to the ball. With a dangerous smile, she flew past Lincoln's center heading straight for the goal. She let the ball go behind her foot and did a rainbow straight over the goalies head. In the first five seconds of the game, she had her confidence back and the crowd going nuts. The game was close, but Kadic won with fifty percent of their goals made by Nicole. She had to sit a five minute turn to sub in some of the benched players. After the game Jason walked up with Dylan and Kai lee. He tossed her a pair of black warm-up pants with a silver stripe going down the sides of the legs and 'Stern' written across the butt in silver letters.

"great game Nikki!" Kai lee smiled brightly.

"thanks." Nicole waved to her parents and grandparents as they tried to find her in the crowd.

"Now I know you didn't learn all that from you dad." he grandfather smirked.

"Better watch out Ulrich, Nikki will be out doing you soon." Yum joked nudging Ulrich. He rolled his eyes.

"great job Angel." Nicole's eyes flickered. She turned around to see Bryan leaning against the bleachers.

"Bryan, I'm going to do you a favor, and not kill you." Mrs. Ishiyama went to object to her granddaughters behavior but her friends shook their heads, wide eyed.

"I have to go take a shower." Nicole gave her friends and family one more smile before heading to the school. Yumi and Ulrich exchanged glances. Yumi faked a yawn.

"yeah, we should go home anyways. I'm getting tired." Ulrich picked up the hint.

"yeah me too." Dylan rolled his eyes at the two.

**Nicole's Dorm**

Jason knocked on the door.

"I'm getting dressed!" Nicole yelled. Jason leaned against the door.

"Hurry up." the door opened and Jason fell onto the ground.

"what's up?" he asked looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Jason hurried back onto his feet.

"to celebrate your win, we are going out." he said in his best announcer voice. Nicole laughed.

"where?" she asked.

"Dinner. Old restaurant downtown." he answered.

**Stern house**

Yumi snuck back into her and Ulrich's room quietly.

"they went to bed early." she whispered. Ulrich grinned.

"then we should get ready."

"Dibs on the bathroom!" Yumi ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Ulrich chased after her but she beat him.

"oh come on! How old are we Yumes?" he groaned. The door opened revealing Yumi in her green dress.

"that was fast." Ulrich blinked. Yumi walked over to her mirror and started to brush her hair.

"so where are we going?" she asked.

"remember that old restaurant downtown?"

**A/n woot! Thanks everyone for reading. Consider this you're late Christmas present. What will happen next? Lol. Thanks for reading.**

**Top20fan13- thanks so much! Merry Christmas to you too.**

**Katfish xX- thanks so much. KITTY! .. Hey that gives me an idea:winks: thank you.**

**Yumi Stern- lol. I love that part to. It's killing me not to just have them kiss like wham! But I have to follow a plan I have. Cuz otherwise it'll be messed up. Thanks for saying you'll stick with me! That means a lot to me!**


	23. Dinner Disaster

**Chapter 19: Dinner Disaster**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did there would be a lot more fluff!**

**A/n Hello everyone! I seem to be on a role this week. I've even started my novel! Keep and eye out for years to come for my book :winks: lol. I can hope. On with the chappie. I feel like playing with povs today.**

* * *

Jason and Nikki started walking out of the dorms a half hour later. Carefully sneaking pass Kyle who was busy yelling at a couple sixth graders. 

**Jason's Pov**

Kyle has such odd hobbies. Poor sixth graders. Anyways. We got to the main doors of the dorm when suddenly Nicole decides to shove me against the wall. Man does she smell good. BAD! Bad thoughts. No Jason, Ulrich would murder you. Sigh. So she pokes her head around the corner and sighs in relief.

"Bryan's looking for me again." she whispered. We started walking towards the doors again.

"Stalker." I whispered and poked her in the side. She laughed and took a step away.

"Why can't he stalk someone else?" she whispered.

"why are we still whispering?" we were now outside, almost completely off campus. She blinked then shrugged.

"I don't know." we laughed like idiots, running to stay out of site. If Kyle ever got tired of annoying the sixth graders he'd come looking outside. What does he think he is? The school's security guard? As we reached the corner my cell phone rang.

"hello?" it was Dylan.

"You guys get out?"

"yeah. We got lucky."

"What Kyle fall asleep?"

"Ha. No. He was yelling at someone else."

"that's cool. Tomorrow you cover me. I'm sneaking out to take Kai out."

"oww." I laughed.

"oh shut up."

"Dylan and Kai lee sitting in a tree.."

"JASON!" I had to hold my phone away from my head. Nikki was laughing at me. I love her laugh. Uh! What is with me today?

"good-bye Dyl." I hung up shaking my head.

**Yumi and Ulrich (Yumi's pov)**

We were driving towards the restaurant after sneaking out our bedroom window. Sure, we used to do it all the time when we were in Jr. High and High School, but not as adults. I guess having mom and dad over made us feel like kids again. So we jumped out the window. And the neighbors probably thought we were insane. Lucky no one called the cops. Ulrich was singing along with some old song on the radio. I couldn't keep myself from laughing. He's not a bad singer… he's just not a good singer.

"what?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"nothing babe."

"hey, do you remember when this place first opened and you couldn't get reservations unless you got them 2 month in advance?" he asked as we pulled up to a light. I laughed out loud.

"yeah! Do you remember when Jeremie got the six of us all reservations?" It was a very interesting day. We had been fighting Xana the entire day. I snuck out of the house. It was Friday morning, barely, one am. We met Jer and Aelita down at the factory and the scanners were bugged. So we had to go to the school and fight off birds while Jer and Lita tried to fix the scanners and around noon they had them fixed. So we went to Lyoko and Xana had bugged the system again, so you couldn't see anything on platforms but we finally found the right tower around 6. It was a long day. When we got back to the dorms, nearly dead, he asked if anyone was still up for dinner. Aelita immediately got her energy back.

"Yes I do." Ulrich answered pulling me back from my memory trip.

"I also remember Odd and Sam getting into a noodle fight." he smirked. Now that was a funny scene. Of course no one around us saw the humor in it. Finally we pulled up into the parking lot. Playing a gentleman, Ulrich opened my door, helping me out and then offered my arm. There was a younger couple that walked in a few seconds before us. I smiled. They reminded me of Ulrich and I in Jr. High. We were seated at a window booth in the back. It's been years since I've been in here but it hasn't changed at all.

**Jason and Nikki (Jason's Pov**)

We were seated in one of the front window booths. It had a view of the woods which looked pretty cool at night. The waitress came and took our orders and then left. "So what's going on with Dyl and Kai lee?" Nicole asked.

"how should I know?"

"you do live with him." I shrugged. She had a point.

"I don't really know. All though he is taking her out tomorrow." Nikki laughed and shook her head.

"they are soo obvious." and that they were. Everyone knew they were practically dating except for them. Nicole looked around the restaurant.

"I've never been in here." She said glancing at some lilies on the table behind me.

"Dad brought me and Mom here like.. Two years ago. And then they kept making comments about noodles and cracking up. I really don't understand them." I sighed. Nicole laughed and then suddenly paled.

"Oh no!" she put her menu in front of her face.

"what?" I asked. She handed me the other menu. She moved hers so she could see me.

"my parents." she whispered.

"where?" I stuck my head up and looked around. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me back behind the menus.

"are you nuts?" she asked.

"yes but what's the big deal?"

"I'll be grounded if they see me! We're out past curfew, which is against rules unless we're you-know-where." I looked more carefully over and Yumi and Ulrich.

"maybe they wont see up." I said putting my menu down and slouching a little. Nikki thought a moment and then reached up and took down her hair combing her fingers thought it. It, surprisingly, laid flat and hid her face from the side.

"let's hope." she sighed.

**Yumi and Ulrich (Yumi's pov**)

The waiter had brought our food. Ulrich was making fun of my order and kicking me under the table lightly like a five year old. Of course I couldn't stop laughing. People were starting to stare. I looked around the restaurant. On the other side was a girl and a boy. The girl had brunette and looked familiar. Her hair was covering her face though. The boy had blonde hair and had his back to us. They were the couple that had walked in before us.

"Yumi?" I turned my attention back to Ulrich.

"yeah?"

"what are you looking at?" he asked.

"those two over there. The girl looks familiar." He looked over too.

"I can't tell we're not close enough." he said squinting his eyes a bit.

"Where do I know her?" I asked to know one in particular.

"maybe she goes to school with Nikki." Ulrich shrugged. He lost interest in the couple and went back to eating. Then it hit me.

"shoot." I turned myself at an angle a bit, away from the table.

"that's Nicole and the other must be Jason." I whispered to him. Ulrich glanced over at the table.

"what are they doing here? They're curfew was and hour ago!"

"shh! They're going to hear us!"

"who cares? We're the adults!" I rolled my eyes.

"If we let them know we seen them, they'll know we were out too and tell my parent and you KNOW how my dad is." it seemed to finally sink in.

"he'll spaz out about us not being responsible and setting bad examples for them."

"I know. Which is why they don't see us, ok?" I was relived when another family sat down in the middle table on our side to block Nicole and Jason's view of us.

**Nicole and Jason (Jason's pov)**

Nicole sighed in relief.

"someone sat between us." she smiled.

"that could have been serious problems." I laughed. We went back to eating. After dinner I paid the bill and we stood up to leave. Nikki tied her hair up. A bright idea popped into my head. I reached over and grabbed a lily from the table behind up, and stuck it behind her ear. She laughed putting an arm around my waist pulling me towards the door. Just as I reached for the door, someone else did too. I felt like the world had just fallen on me. It was Ulrich. Yumi and Nicole's faces were the same. Eyes wide, mouths hanging open. None of us moved. Finally, Ulrich looked over at Yumi.

"We'll make you a deal…" he said looking back at us.

"we won't ground Nikki, or call the school, or your parents, and you don't tell Yumi's parents that you saw us here." he said carefully. Nicole smiled evilly and looked at me. This was working out in our favor after all.

"Ok…got to bye!." Yumi grabbed Ulrich hand dragging him out to the car. We took off through the woods as a short cut through the school. Half way there, Nicole stopped to catch her breath, panting and laughing. I leaned against a tree.

"That 'pant' was great 'pant' we could have 'pant' been sooo busted." I just smiled at her.

**Yumi and Ulrich (Yumi's pov)**

Ulrich sighed. As we pulled into the drive way. He shut off the car and we walked around to the back door. I jumped up grabbing the window edge and pulled myself up. I reached up and grabbed the balcony railing outside our bedroom. Ulrich came up behind me and we snuck into our room. Quickly changing out of my dress, I turned down the bed and turned the TV on. Just as Ulrich was getting in bed there was a knock on the door. "come in." I said flicking the channel.

"How was dinner?" it as my father. He opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"w-what?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"You barely ate at dinner. I was wondering if you felt ok." oh.. Ulrich that's not what he's talking about! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"Just tried. We've been running all day." I cut him off.

"oh. Well good night."

"night dad." my smile faded and I sighed falling back onto my pillows.

"too close." Ulrich fell besides me.

"way to close."

* * *

**a/n well. There you have it. I don't know for sure when my next update will be. It will be soon though. I would just like to say thanks to everyone who's supported me this year. You guys are awesome. This is my first full year on fan fiction and you guys have kept me on my toes. Thanks everyone. Oh. And since I know you all love Code Lyoko, my friends and I have a role playing game on live journal if you'd like to check it out. The main page it called Kadic connectio. if you'd like the site, review and ask for it and i'll send it to you. And if you go into the info, you can get the characters links. Please do not comment in the characters journals. Thanks!**

**Yumi Stern: hehe. Gotta get everyone in trouble! It's my job. Next chapter. I promise! Just for you! Aww! Thanks!**

**Lyoko's Princess: I won't kill you.. I just thought your FFHD had died finally.**

**Top20fan13: thanks! That means a lot to me!**

**AngelBolt: well thanks for 2 reviews then! Yes a bit of one hm?**


	24. Irritation

**Chapter 20: Irritation**

**Disclaimer: .. Kimmie owns Code Lyoko and shares it with me. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.**

**A/n Happy New Years everyone! My New Years resolution is to stick to my goals. Those goals include updating at least once a week. What's everyone else's resolutions?

* * *

**

Thursday morning. The irritating sound of Nicole's alarm clock woke her up at 6 am. Classes started in an hour and a half. She had gotten in late last night after her celebratory dinner with Jason. Being caught by her parents was an interesting scene. Rubbing her eyes, Nicole pulled herself from her bed. She mental prepared herself for the day as she gathered her things to go take a shower. Breakfast in an hour. Then language, then Algebra, then Social Studies, lunch, Chorus, Chemistry, and then study hall. After school she had soccer practice and then she had to go to the stables. She yawned shutting her door behind her. It was going to be one of those days. One of the days that can only be described as 'blah'. That thought brought a sudden smile to her face. Just a normal day.

'great,' she thought to herself.

'let's jinx it ok? Good job.' a few people stared at her as she smacked her forehead and sighed. But it was Kadic, insanity was expected. Nicole took a quick step back As a door opened right in front of her.

"opps. Sorry Nick." Dylan smiled.

"morning person." Nicole muttered to herself as the two walked down the hall in silence together.

"Where's Jason?" she finally asked..er..yawned. Dylan laughed and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"He's been up for hours. He left the dorm awhile ago," the blonde answered. Nicole dry washed her face with her free hand.

"nut," was all she mumbled.

"well see you later Nick." Dylan headed up the stairs while Nicole stopped to wait in line for the showers.

"Later Dyl." Yawning, she leaned against the wall.

_Get up get  
Get out of bed,  
Shake these thoughts from my head.  
Here goes another crazy day.  
Try my best to find myself,  
Mixed in with everybody else,  
Morning's just the price we pay._

The line moved finally and she made here way into the showers. Letting her hair down, she turned the hot water on full blast.

_Just one day till tomorrow,  
Just one more breath till the next,  
In this life there's happiness and sorrow,  
Who knew it all would be this complex?_

Having to completely drag herself back to her dorm, Nicole finally decided to get dressed.

_Make my way,  
Out into the light,  
It'll be a good day,  
Why put up a fight?  
Take a breath,  
Now I'm on my way_.

She put up her hair and grabbed her bag running out of her dorm headed for the cafeteria. Where everyone would be waiting already.

_Always shot for the moon,  
Land among the stars,  
You can dream you life away,  
Or live your life today._

Just as she thought, everyone was waiting at table. Jason looked pretty tired, and Dylan and Kai lee were laughing over breakfast.

"Don't you two seem to be getting along well." Nicole winked sitting down.

_Just one day till tomorrow,  
Just one more breath till the next,  
In this life there's happiness and sorrow,  
Who knew it all would be this complex?_

Dylan blushed and Kai lee laughed.

_It's an easy day,  
Just another day,  
It's a simple day,  
Just another day,_

Nicole sat down across from Jason and dropped her bag by her feet.

_Gonna find a way,  
Just another day._

"Morning sleepy," he smirked.

"sleep is good," she nodded.

_Get up get  
Get out of bed,  
Shake these thoughts from my head.  
Here goes another crazy day._

"We have class." Kai lee said checking her watch. Nicole grabbed Jason's apple juice and her bag.

"let's go then." she smiled and headed for class. The others shook their heads and hurried to catch up with her.

"Ok. She's either morning bipolar, or something's going to happen today we don't know about yet." Jason whispered loud enough for Nicole to hear.

"Morning bipolar?" Kai lee laughed.

"Yeah because that really exists." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's happening today. That's what's cool." she turned around and started walking backwards.

"nothing is happening today. It's going to be a normal, ordinary day." she smiled brightly. Kai lee gave her a careful look.

"ok, so she's morning bipolar," she said tilting her head. Nicole spun around running smack into Bryan.

"good morning Angel." he said as she pulled back. He face never changed.

"good morning Bryan! Go ahead, hit on me, make my day." she stepped back between Jason and Dylan.

"finally seeing how much we're meant to be huh?" Bryan laughed. Nicole laughed louder.

"Ah, no it's a normal day. Thank you. I won't tell you off today, but be ready tomorrow." see walked off laughing towards class.

"morning bipolar." he three friends murmured. They got to their first class. Nicole was attentive and cheerful. It scared the teacher. Second hour was the same.

"Maybe she's sick," Dylan scribbled on a note to Jason.

"Maybe you're right," Jason wrote back passing it to Kai lee.

"What did you two do last night?" she passed it back to Jason.

"Ate dinner," He passed it back.

"That's it? No reason for her to be overly happy?"

"that's it."

"are you lying?"

"what do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Well.. I think I do. But that's not my point."

"dinner. Than home."

"ok ok." Dylan reached over and took the note.

"are you sure you didn't kiss her?"

"DYL!"

"did you?"

"no."

"what if I ask her?"

"I didn't."

"did you want to?"

"convo closed." The bell rang and the class filed out. Nicole was out the door first and waited for the others to catch up.

"Nicole let's talk." Jason said pulling her ahead of Dylan and Kai lee.

"What is up with you? You don't like school. You've never this happy."

"I woke up today and thought to myself 'self, it's going to be a boring day.' and then I realized the last time we had a boring day. Summer. Normal day, JT, normal. No problems." she put and emphasis on problems. Jason sighed and ruffled her hair.

"you're a nut." they walked into their third hour. Nicole's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket.

S.O.S Xana.

Nicole's eye twitched and she looked over to Jason. He sighed. Nicole the preceded to 'pass out'

"We'll take to the infirmary." Dylan put his books down and helped Jason carry Nicole into the hall. She then got on her feet, and they headed for the factory.

**

* * *

a/n bet you didn't see that coming. Claimer: I own the song. It's called 'Ordinary'**

**Lyoko's Princess: yeah.. that's more serious than FFHD.**

**Luna: Don't worry about it. Thank you for reading.**

**Yumi Stern: lol. Much more fluff next. You'll love it.**

**Top20fan13: thank you! Keep reading.**

**AngelBolt: Manipulative is fun. Thanks for reading! I don't really know.**

**Vic92091: don't worry about it! YOU'RE MY 200TH REVIEWER! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: lol. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 21: Hide and seek**

**Disclaimer: I own you. .. Actually I don't. But Kim does. Kim owns the world. .. Run. Run fast.**

**A/n Next chappie up and running. You'll love this chappie if you've been bugging me for fluff.**

* * *

Nicole jumped over a small bush as the three headed into the park.

"I take it we're taking the tunnel," Dylan stated plainly. He was keeping up with Nicole with no problem. She didn't respond. Jason forced himself to catch up. He wasn't a bad runner, but Nicole was more in shape because of soccer and Dylan was just a strong runner.

"Meet you guys there," Dylan sighed and took the lead. Nicole let a low growl escape her throat as her cell phone rang.

"What?" she snapped at Jeremy. There was a loud thunder and the sky started to cloud up. Nicole shrieked and almost tripped.

"Xana's taken control of a experimental weather satellite. As you could probably tell, it's and electric storm. But for some reason, He's had to activate two separate towers. We have no idea what he's up to so keep an Eye out," Jeremy said as his fingers flew across the keyboard. He was getting ready to transfer everyone to Lyoko. Nicole hung up her cell phone and stuck it back in her pocket. They had slowed their pace and Dylan was now out of sight.

"come on. We have some work to do," Nicole said running towards the manhole. She went down the ladder first and quickly pulled on her roller blades. Taking off through the tunnel, the two made their way towards the bridge.

**Factory**

Jeremy ran another scan on the system. Xana really did have two towers activated. Checking his monitor, he seen Dylan come into camera 3's view and get into the elevator.

'Problem detected' Jeremy turned his attention back to the computer.

"oh great," he groaned mentally hitting himself.

"Xana's updated his polymorphic clones you guys. They're sensitive to light, hence the storm, to make it dark though. These things are strong. The lab shouldn't be in any danger. We still need to hurry." Jeremy said into his headset.

**Lyoko**

"Where are Nicole and Jason?" Ulrich asked as Jeremy transferred Dylan to Lyoko.

"On their way," Dylan answered as he landed next to Odd. Sam was bouncing an unopened light disk in her hand.

"where are the towers Jeremy?" she asked. Yumi was leaning against a tree to her left.

"Are they both in the same sector?" she added.

"One tower is in the forest, the other in the desert. Split up. One team go to the desert and the other take the forest," Jeremy responded.

"Aelita, you can't risk going that far," Odd said checking his arrows.

"Me and Yumi will take Dylan to the Desert, Sam and Ulrich will handle things here." Ulrich gave his friend a questioning look.

"change it up a bit. Besides, Yumi always gets to tell us what to do." The blonde grinned.

"Just hurry," Jeremy sighed. He called Nicole's cell phone again. Giving her the details about Xana's new fighter and telling her to hurry.

"We're almost there…Jeremy?" Nicole asked. She looked at her cell phone.

"Mine's dead too," Jason said in frustration they slid down the ropes to the main level. Nicole hit the button on the elevator. Nothing happened. She hit the button again. The elevator wasn't working.

"Great! How are we suppose to get into the lab if…"

"shh," Jason said waving her over to him.

"do you hear that?" He whispered. She shook her head. I black smoke came shooting up out of the elevator shaft and headed for the street, not seeing Jason and Nicole who were standing in the shadows.

"why didn't it come after us?" Nicole whispered. Jason looked around.

"Maybe it didn't see us."

"We have to hide. Jeremy said that think is out to kill us." Nicole whispered. Thunder crashed outside the factory.

"come on." he grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her farther into the factory. **(a/n they don't know there's a back way into the lab)**

"that thing wants us dead," Nicole whispered sliding down the wall, onto the floor.

"It won't get us," Jason reassured her sliding down next to her. The storm outside was getting worse.

"How do we fight it?" Nicole asked. Jason sighed.

"We hide," he said closing his eyes. Something crashed in another room and Nicole scooted closer to Jason. He put his arm around her.

"It's gonna be ok," he whispered.

**Lyoko**

"Jeremy," Odd stated, grinning evilly.

"we have such a far distance to go. Why not send the vehicles?" He asked.

"I have the codes here somewhere…" Jeremy murmured looking through his journal.

"here they are."

"what vehicles?" Dylan asked.

"You'll see." Sam said with a daredevil smile.

The overbike appeared at Ulrich's side. As did the Overwing, and Overboard. Next to Sam was a red version on Odd's overboard. Aelita looked around at her friends.

"Uh.. Jer? "  
"No Aelita."

"But…!"

"No! Remember what happened last time? You almost fell into the void," Jeremy argued.

"I can take care of myself!" Aelita defended.

"Fine. I'll virtualize it. But be careful!" Aelita nodded and a pink version of the overboard virtualized next to her. Dylan blinked.

"Why didn't we get to use these before?" he asked.

"we didn't have the codes," Aelita explained getting up on her board.

"come on Dylan, we're leaving for the desert," Yumi helped Dylan up onto the overwing.

**Factory**

Ten minutes had seemed like Nicole and Jason. The storm was getting worse and thunder was shaking the whole factory. Nicole shivered, still huddled against Jason. They were hiding in a small room towards the back of the factory. Xana's warrior could be heard tearing up the front of the factory looking for them. They could hear it getting closer.

**Jason's pov**

Nicole pressed herself against me harder as the crashes seemed to be getting closer. I don't think either of us have ever been this scared in our lives. We had no way of fighting back. Nicole let out a whimper as we heard a crash in the room next to us.

"We're moving," I whispered, pulling her to her feet. She was frozen with fear, eyes glued on the door.

"come on," I pulled her out the opposite door to go farther into the factory. We got as far back as we could, finally reaching a small dark room with a door on each side that locked. I locked both and went over to where Nicole was sitting with her knee's pulled to her chin. The crashing seemed farther away now. I was going to regret this if we ever got out of here, but I had the urge to comfort her. I sat down and pulled her into my lap and she cried against my chest and kissed the top of her head. She was breaking down, and so was I. By miracle, I heard my cell ring.

"Hello?"

"Thank god you're still alive. Where are you?"

"Hiding," I answered. Jeremy sighed in relief.

"where's Nicole?"

"she's with me. We're both…ok. Sorta."

"What about the polymorphic clone?"

"Looking for us." I heard my cell phone beeping.

"Jeremy, my cell is dead. I got to go. Tell everyone to hurry."

**Lab**

Jeremy hung up with Jason and turned full attention back to the computer.

"Running out of time guys. Yumi how close to the tower are you?"

"two platforms. The others?" she asked

"dealing with Krabs."

"No monsters here." Odd said, looking around the desert sector.

"Keep moving," Jeremy said switching over to Ulrich's character card.

"How's it coming?" he asked.

"Uh you tell us!" Sam yelled back as she moved out of the way of a krab's laser. Ulrich rode by it and sliced its front legs. It fell to the ground and exploded. Aelita zipped past Sam, grabbing one of the light disks off her side and threw it at the krab following her.

"Uh, shouldn't you be hiding?" Jeremy asked, brining up a visual on the screen.

"what fun would that be?" Aelita asked riding between to krabs, causing them to fire at each other and explode. Jeremy hit his forehead.

"Can you please just get to the tower babe?"

"Awww!" Sam and Ulrich laughed together. Even after all this time, they still made fun of each other for the smallest things. Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Tower please." The three headed towards the tower on the next plateau. Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked over at the holomap.

"Yumi, watch it. You have blocks coming up on your left," Jeremy said bringing up a second visual of The desert region.

"take Dylan Yumes, I'll take care of our little friends here," Odd said stopping his overboard to face the blocks. Yumi sped up and headed towards the tower.

**Factory**

Nicole had stopped crying. She now sat quietly with Jason's arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"how do you think they did it everyday?" Nicole asked wiping her tears on her sleeve. She leaned back against Jason. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I have a feeling this isn't the worst of what he's done either," Jason answered. Nicole shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I just wanna go back home, and lay in front of the fire watching TV and do homework," she almost laughed.

"that wouldn't be so bad," Jason laughed.

"We're gonna get out of here," he whispered into her ear. She shivered, but nodded. There was a loud crash. It was in the room right next to them. Jason's eyes searched the room franticly. He spotted a box marked 'flashlights' (convenient!) in the corner.

"This polymorphic nightmare's afraid of a little light," he smirked. Nicole followed his eyes to the box. She smiled.

"imagine what a lot of it will do then."

**

* * *

a/n: uh oh! Will Nicole and Jason be able to survive? R&R**

**American-Kitty- lol. don't worry about it! I'm just glad to get your review now. I promise not to let the angry mob come after you. Great new years resolution! You're the only one who told me.. Lol.**

**Lyoko's Princess: sounds good! And let's say we don't tell Nick and Kenny? Lol. FFHD is serious!**

**AngelBolt: I was like… and now I'm out of idea's (ends chapter) Bipolar is a mental disease. It's like .. Not being able to control you personalities. Morning bipolar is something me and my friends made up because we all act weird in the morning.**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: omg. I haven't heard someone say 'drat' in sooo long. XD yes he is. Thanks! It took forever to write.**

**Top20fan13: thank you! I love writing them. Keep reading!**


	26. Nightmare Fight

**Chapter 22: Nightmare Fight**

**Disclaimer: ..we've been over this. I'm not allowed to own anything. :pouts: the world is not for one person to own :recites:**

**A/n: These last two chapters could be my favorite. R&R everybody.

* * *

**

There was nothing going through her head. No thoughts at all. It was all total concentration on what she was doing. Turn the flashlight on, and stand it up face-down on the floor so the light didn't show. In the box they had found twenty five flashlights. She had one stuck in her back pocket. They were as ready as they could get. Jason reached over and tapped her back. She sprung up, flashing her light into his face. He held his hands up and laughed a little. 

"Ready to do this Nikki?" he asked. She buried her face into his chest and nodded. They only got on shot at this.

**Lyoko**

Aelita entered her tower quickly as Sam and Ulrich held off a new group of monsters.

**Aelita**

**Code:…**

**Code: Lyoko**

"tower deactivated," Aelita smiled bringing up a visual on the lab. Jeremy sighed.

"good job. Why don't you get Sam and Ulrich to go the passage tower. Odd and Yumi may need backup," he said finishing the codes on the tower. Aelita nodded and headed towards the lower level. Peeking out of the tower she seen Ulrich, now on foot, facing off against 3 hornets and Sam against a megatank.

"I'm resending the Overboard and the Overbike," Jeremy said into his headset. Aelita waited until it was clear to make a run towards her friends.

"Any word from Nicole and Jason?" Ulrich asked finishing off his last hornet.

"No. Jason's cell phone died," Jeremy answered.

"I keep telling him to charge that thing!" Sam growled finally hitting the megatank with a light disk.

"how about a reload Jer?" she asked running her hand through her hair.

"Sure. Just a second." The overbike and overboards virtualized in the middle of where the three were standing. A few seconds later, a new ring of disks appeared on Sam's hip. She inspected the first one, as she always did, and smirked.

"think fast Ulrich." she pretended to throw it at him. He quickly pulled out his saber to block the disk. Sam and Aelita laughed.

"Oh ha, ha. Mature," Ulrich said putting his saber away and rolled his eyes.

"Get moving you guys," Jeremy said impatiently. The three headed towards the passage tower.

**Desert Sector**

Yumi took a quick turn on the overwing. The tower was close but monsters were blocking the way. Xana wasn't giving up taking down Jason and Nicole with out a fight, and he was fighting hard. He hadn't built up enough energy to release his stronger monsters yet. But it was only a matter of time.

**Factory**

The locked door in front of Nicole and Jason was ripped from its hinges. The polymorphic warrior made its noisy entrance and spotted the two. It shot out two black, smoky arms, Nicole kicked over the flashlight. A bright beam tore threw the dark room. The clone let out a shattering scream. Jason kicked over more flashlights as the monster reached for him.

"We're out of here Nikki!" He yelled running towards the door. The flashlights could slow it down, but they weren't strong enough to stop it. Nicole started running behind Jason as he fumbled with the lock on the back door. She looked over her shoulder. The clone was getting around the lights. It had shot up against the ceiling, flattening itself against it. Finally getting through the lock, Jason tore out of the room, with Nicole right behind him. At least that's what he thought. An ear piercing scream rang through the factory, making Jason's blood run cold. He spun on his heels and ran back towards the small room. Nicole was held up in the air by her throat. Her arms thrashing wildly landing hits on the clone right and left, but it never flinched. Jason pulled the flashlight from his pocket running towards the polymorphic clone. It screeched but kept its grip. Nicole fought back harder. She tried to loosen the clones grip and kicked at it. It started to shake her and she screamed louder.

"Let her go!" Jason started to throw his own punches coming out of his shock. Nicole gasp and slowly stopped fighting.

"stop it!" Jason screamed tearing his nails into the clone. He pushed over more lights in the process. Nicole's eyes started to droop and she was losing conscious.

**Lyoko**

"I've called both Nicole and Jason on their cell's five times," Jeremy sighed as Dylan finally entered the tower.

"Where are they?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy admitted.

"We better not be to late," Yumi said giving a cold glare towards the other plateaus. They watched the tower's aurora change back to blue.

I know I know I'm incredibly evil for making you wait. I'd like to thank Kim for all her help with this chappie. So you can all thank her. Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

**American-Kitty: thanks for reading! Yes you were. Lol. But that's ok. The biggest majority of my friends didn't make resolutions.**

**Top20fan13: thanks! I actually had a nightmare that one of Xana's clones were chasing me so I used it. Lol. Crazy huh?**

**Lyoko's Princess: the FUN Kim. Yes, they might call the happy house on us again. Sigh. Lol. Thanks for your help.**

**AngelBolt: Sorry to make you wait so long. Thanks for reading.. Sorry about THIS cliffy to.**

**Vic92091: you gave me my longest review! Thanks! I know. I just love the idea of Jason and Nicole. It's to perfect for me. (that's who I based them off of) Yep. I was wondering if anyone ever picked that stuff up. Glad someone did. Yay for 200th reviewers. Lol. Glad your all county's went good!**


	27. Daddy's little girl?

**Chapter 23: Daddy's little girl?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL**

**A/n I know I'm taking forever to update and I'm really, really sorry. I have a bunch of stuff going on right now and it's just hectic. I'll try harder though.

* * *

**

The polymorphic clone disappeared, dropping Nicole to the ground. Her breathing was ridged and she coughed trying to take control of herself to sit up. Jason stood in shock. He finally came back to reality and dropped down onto his knees next to Nicole. She had her hands around her neck and continued to gasp for air. Jason rubbed her back and searched the room for his cell phone with his eyes.

'they must have got to the towers,' he thought. Sunlight began to fill the room. Through the dust some beams hit the two on the floor. They heard a ringing and Nicole reached into her pocket, producing her cell phone. She shook her head, still not able to steady her breath and pushed it towards Jason.

"hello?"

**Lab**

"Jason! Where's Nicole? Is she ok?" fear-stricken by the fact Nicole hadn't answered her own phone, Ulrich started interrogating Jason. The gang was crowded around Ulrich and no one moved.

"Nikki's fine. Shaken, but fine." Jason looked over to Nicole. She was slumped over now breathing a little bit lighter.

"we're ok," he sighed, then shivered.

"it's freezing in here though."

"there's some blankets in the storage closet," Jeremy said quietly.

"We'll meet you guys back in the corridor," Ulrich said. Jason said good bye and hung up.

**Factory**

"come on Nick," Jason said getting to his feet. She shook her head.

"Up," he laughed pulling on her arm. She laid down on the floor.

"Jas I'm so tired," she sighed. He put on a serious face. She had just had a near death experience, and she was still in shock.

"come on Nikki," he said taking her hand again. "I'll carry you." She laughed a little.

"You're crazy." but she didn't turn down his offer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up on his back. Resting her head on his shoulder, she started to drift off. Jason shuttered as he made his way around over turned tables, broken doors, shattered machinery, and other bits of debris left by the clone. Xana was getting to close. Way to close. He came around the corner where he could see the adults walking down the dusty hall with Dylan not to far behind. Yumi and Ulrich broke into a run, not realizing Nicole was only asleep. The disturbance and confusion woke the sleeping brunette. She yawned barely lifting her head.

"Nicole! Are you guys alright?" Ulrich asked reaching them first. Jason gently set Nicole down wrapping one of the blankets Jeremy had around her shoulders. Nicole nodded. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at everyone staring down at her.

"can we go home? I have a game Friday and I want to rest up. And I have to go to the stables. I promised Mr. Lunier."

"you are the crazy one," Jason said in amazement.

"you almost died."

"almost," she answered back struggling to her feet. She leaned against Ulrich a little and pulled the blanket around her tighter.

"Let's just go home," Yumi said. She brushed a hair out of Nicole's eyes. Nicole rolled her eyes and stumbled towards the front of the factory. Jason caught up with her, wrapping his arm around her waist lightly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he whispered soothingly. She laid her head on his shoulder.

**Nicole's Pov**

Sure just fine, aside from the fact we almost just died and an evil super computer is trying to take over the world and one of my best friends has a deadly virus and I have a stalker and I could possibly be in love with my best friend….

"yeah," I sighed. This was the first time he ever put his arm around me because he wanted to, not to just tick off Bryan. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking all these thoughts. There has got to be an off switch somewhere.

**Normal Pov**

Yumi and Odd looked at each other, exchanging a smirk. Yumi glanced back over and Nicole and Jason then back to Odd. The silent conversation made the two erupt in laughter.

"It's happened Sam," Ulrich sighed.

"they've lost it." Odd and Yumi continued to laugh.

"they lost it along time ago Ulrich," Sam smirked.

"Don't you see it?" Odd asked. Sam and Ulrich exchanged a look. Yumi fought off another fit of laughter.

"See what?" Ulrich asked.

"IT," Odd said through his teeth motioning his head towards Jason and Nicole. Ulrich looked over. He quickly averted his gaze to Yumi with a questioning look. The gang was almost to Yumi and Ulrich's house. Sam was repeatedly blinking with her tilted to the side. Jeremy and Aelita shook their heads and Dylan was laughing along with Odd and Yumi. After so many years their friends were still immature. Jason and Nicole were oblivious. They made their way up the driveway and onto the front porch. Nicole unlocked the door and stumbled into the living room.

"Nicole! What happened dear?" It was Mrs. Ishiyama. She rushed off the couch and pulled Nicole farther into the room.

'crap,' Jason thought.

'need a good lie!' Nicole was to tired to even answer so she threw herself down onto the couch.

"She… got done with practice and we went to the stables and she fell in a puddle. Storm spooked her," Jason came up with quickly. Nicole managed to glare at him but then smiled her thanks.

"I'm gonna go take a hot shower," She mumbled forcing herself up. The others had made their way into the living room. Odd, Dylan and Yumi were still making fun of Ulrich and Sam's reactions and Aelita and Jeremy continued to shake their heads at their friends. Nicole ran the water in the shower, turning on the hot water full blast. She walked back into her room and grabbed a green Cami and a pair of grey sweat pants. She went back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Dylan dropped himself onto a chair but was forced to move when Aelita took out her laptop and looked for a place to sit down. Instead, he spread himself out on the floor next to Jason who was spacing out. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on a couch across from the other couch where her parents were sitting. Odd was sitting on the arm of the chair Sam was sitting in, Aelita was sitting in a chair opposite the fire place, and Jeremy was leaning against the wall. Dylan cell phone went off, playing a random noise. He rolled over onto his back and pulled it out of his pocket, ignoring the chatter in the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dyl, It's Kai Lee. What's up?"

"hanging out," he answered. Jason returned to earth and smirked in his best friends direction.

'shut up' Dylan mouthed to him.

"Cool. I'm going to see a movie, want to come with?" Kai lee asked.

"Sure! See you in a bit,"

"ok, hey wasn't that storm weird?" Kai lee added. Dylan nodded and sighed.

"very."

"kay. See you soon."

"bye." Dylan hung up. He looked over to his parents. They were both looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"Please, please say I don't have to stay," Dylan almost whined. Jeremy sighed.

"go ahead." Dylan jumped up from the ground, messing up Jason's hair he ran out the door. Nicole made her way down the stairs. Her skin was pink from the hot water. Her still wet hair was pulled up in a tight bun on the back of her head and a single stand of brunette hair fell into her eyes. She seemed more awake. Jason smiled at her and padded the floor next to him. She laughed and ran and slid into a sitting position, half on him. Odd and Yumi glanced at each other before busting out laughing yet again. Fighting back the urge to blush, and move under the uncomfortable gaze of his friends and parents, Jason smiled at Nicole.

"they just love laughing don't they?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"seriously. They need jobs or something," Nicole agreed. Sam went to protest the fact they had jobs but picked up on Nicole's sarcasm, clearly inherited from her father.

"we weren't that bad," Yumi muttered under her breath.

"no just your style," Odd heard her and laughed. She blinked.

"what are you talking about?" She asked.

"oh come on Yumes," Odd said repositioning himself to face her.

"remember your green outfit with the cat ears?" He asked.

"I mean come on! Who in their right mind would wear that?" Ulrich cringed.

"Odd.." he warned.

"If I remember correctly, YOU!" Yumi yelled.

"you'll never learn," Ulrich said to Odd sighing.

"well you bought it," Odd defended.

"ODD!" Yumi almost leaped off the couch but Ulrich grabbed her and picked her up off the ground bridal style.

"haha! Thanks Ulrich," Odd laughed.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want my wife to be a murder... and I don't want her to kick you butt in front of your son." Ulrich smirked on the last line.

"oh I don't mind," Jason chimed in.

"Jason!" Sam growled. Jason shrugged. Yumi was pouting with her arms crossed. Ulrich rested his forehead against hers.

"is it safe to put you down?" he asked.

"Is Odd going to stop acting like a 9-year-old?" she asked in the same tone.

"has he ever?" Ulrich asked, continuing the tone. Yumi sighed and Ulrich seen it as a sign that it was safe to put her down. Jason snickered.

"no," he answered quietly.

"JASON!" Sam yelled yet again. Jason just shrugged.

"yeah mom?" he laughed. Sam just shook her head. Both her boys, hopeless. It must be in the genes or something. Jason went to look and Nicole's reaction to the conversation, but she was asleep in his lap. Yumi and Odd, once again on the same side, started snickering at the teens.

"I'll take her upstairs," Jason said picking up the exhausted girl. Odd almost fell off the chair.

"don't get any ideas Jas!" Odd yelled up after him. Sam smacked him in the back of the head.

"leave them alone would you?" she barked.

"We have to go," Jeremy said helping Aelita to her feet.

"see you guys tomorrow," Yumi waved. Ulrich nodded and the two left.

"us too," Sam said dragging Odd behind her.

"send Jas home when he's done tucking in sleeping beauty, kay?" she laughed over her shoulder. Yumi bust out laughing again. Ulrich gave her a 'we-need-to-talk' look.

**Later That Night**

Yumi was sitting up in bed, amused by Ulrich who was pacing the floor with his arms behind his back. Yumi let a giggle escape her lips.

"what's the big deal?" she asked. Ulrich stopped and stared at her.

"she's 14!"

"And? You were 14 once," Yumi said. Ulrich threw his hands up.

"exactly! So I know what goes threw a 14-year-olds mind when he sees someone like Nicole!" Yumi almost fell over laughing.

"It's Jason. We've known Jason his whole life. He's your best friends son."

"Beside the point! What if they end up like, like us!" Ulrich shot at her.

"Uh.. Happily married?" Yumi asked.

"Yes! ..well, no but.. You're missing the point!" Ulrich yelled aggravated.

"Now you sound like my dad," Yumi sighed. Ulrich growled and sat down on the end of the bed, back towards Yumi. She crawled forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hair fell against his cheek and he sighed.

"she's not so little anymore," Yumi whispered with a bit of sadness present in her voice. Ulrich nodded slowly.

"what do we do?" he asked. Yumi laughed.

"we don't do anything. Besides, it's Jason. Remember the time Nikki decided it was a good idea to get up on the roof and then the window got jammed? Jason got up on a latter and convinced her to come down." she said moving herself to sit next to him.

"so?" he asked.

"Jason is scared to death of heights," Yumi pointed out. Ulrich sighed again.

"you're right. At least it's not some guy…" he didn't finish his sentence and Yumi laughed.

"like _you_?" she asked.

"hey!" he protested, turning towards her and pulling her down onto the bed with him. She laughed.

"you said it not me," she defended. He then proceeded to tickle her until she couldn't breathe.

"Stop! Stop! I give up!" Yumi gasped, red faced. Ulrich grinned at her and laughed a little.

"maybe you're right," he sighed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and yawned. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'm always right," she whispered before allowing sleep to take over. Ulrich reached over and turned off the lamp.

"yeah right."

* * *

**Tada. You know you love the fluff. Thanks for reading!**

**Vic92091: first review of the chappie! Thanks for reading. I wouldn't kill Nicole. She's my favorite. Lol.**

**Lyoko's Princess: That's a great idea! Lol. You're my new beta so FFHD should be reduced by a bit.**

**Yumi Stern: I know. I know. Bad Rena, bad. :hits hand: thanks for reading.**

**Top20fan13: thanks so much!**

**American-Kitty: I have a bunch left. Like 5 or 6. Thanks for reading!**

**AngelBolt: hehe. Sorry. I just had to make it a cliffy.**

**PrincessYumi44: hehe. I get it I get it. Really I do. Don't hit me! Lol. Thanks, you're review made my day.**


	28. Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 24: Surprise, Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/n hope you like this chappie, working on minimal ideas. This Chapter is Dedicated to CrazyCreator33 for being the only one to ask about Dylan and Kai lee. Thank you!

* * *

**

Kai lee threw her head back and laughed. She was sitting in the park with Dylan.

"you're making that up!" she gasped for air.

"I'm really not," Dylan said.

"So let me get this straight, Nicole and Jason, were ..Pff!" she busted out laughing again. Sighing and still smiling, she turned to rest her head on Dylan's lap. She looked up at him and yawned.

"tomorrow still weekly movie night at Nikki's?" She asked.

"no she has a game, we're moving it to Saturday.," Dylan said absently. He was to busy staring at the girl.

"Dylan?" She waved her hand in front of his face and giggled.

"oh, sorry," he blushed. Kai lee sat up.

"I was wondering…" Dylan said looking down, face cherry red.

"Maybe you'd want to," he stopped. Kai lee was now blushing.

"I was going to ask you.."

"Would you?"

"yes! I mean.. yeah."

"awesome! I mean.. cool." the two grinned sheepishly at each other. Kai lee leaned in and kissed him. It was short, and sweet.

"I have to go," she said. She stood up and started for home and looked over her shoulder.

"Bye Dylan!"

"I love you!" Dylan yelled. Kai lee laughed.

"I love you too!"

**Nicole's room**

The brunette turned over in her sleep. A whimpered escaped her throat. Her cami clung to her, and her hair stuck to her neck from sweating. She panted and kicked at her blankets. She brought her forearms to her face and pulled her knees up.

"mm!" her head thrashed back and forth. Letting out a final gasp she shot up in bed. Tears building up in her eyes. She took a deep ragged breath.

"just a nightmare," she whispered.

"it's not real." Nicole looked around her room.

'how did I get here?' she thought. Thinking back to that day she shuttered and reached for her cell phone. She fumbled over the numbers before finally putting in the right one.

"J-Jason?" she pulled the blankets around tired resting her head back on the head board.

"mm, Nikki?" Jason asked groggily.

"Nick it's late," he whispered. He must have been back at the dorm with Dylan.

"I-I know, sorry, but I'm just .. I was wondering what happened," she said a little stronger.

"you fell asleep. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just woke up and didn't know what was going on," she lied.

"ok," Jason yawned.

"go to sleep, you have a game tomorrow."

"ok. Night Jas,"

"Night Nikki." Nicole hung up. Silently cursing herself for not telling Jason about the nightmare. She shut her eyes tight pulling her knees to her chest. It was late, and she had school, and a game, and she had to go to the stables. She laid down and let sleep claim her once again.

**Kadic the next morning**

Nicole hurried her way onto the campus. Dylan was sitting on the bench with Kai lee leaning against him with her nose in a book. Jason was smiling dangerously, sitting on the ground as he stared off into space. Nicole switched her purple bag onto her other shoulder and sighed.

"Nikki!" Jason waved.

"hey Nick, how ya feeling?" Kai lee asked not looking up from her book.

"better thanks." she looked at Jason.

"What are you plotting?" she asked. Jason grinned.

"nothing. But I do have a surprise for you," he said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"yeah what?" Dylan chimed in.

"it's a surprise, and I will show you later," Jason grinned. Dylan and Kai lee exchanged glances and broke out into laughter.

"Why cant I see it now?" Nicole asked. One thing Nicole could never stand was secrets being kept from her.

"it's a surprise!" Jason laughed.

"owww," Dylan teased his friends.

"you're owwing me? What about you?" Jason asked.

"what about me?" Dylan asked. Nicole ran over and sat in Jason's lap.

"Kai lee I love you!" Jason laughed throwing his arms around Nicole. They pretended to kiss.

"Jason! Nicole!" a red faced Kai lee yelled. The two stopped and laughed.

"you guys are so bad!" Dylan kicked Jason lightly.  
"Get a room," Kai lee snorted.

"Fine." Nicole pulled herself up and grabbed Jason's hand pulling him behind her. Dylan and Kai lee stared at them until Nicole turned around.

"you did hear the bell right?" she asked.

**Pre Game**

Nicole lased up her shoes tightly. Staring out the window, she watched Kadic fade away. Classes were let out early and she was now sitting with Jason in the back of the bus, with her team sitting in front of them. It was two o'clock. Kai lee and Dylan were sitting across from them cracking up over one of Dylan's jokes.

"Nicole?" the voice sounded far away. In her mind, all she could see was polymorphic clone. Her hand went up to her neck. The panic was coming back.

"Nicole?" the voice was more insistent.

"huh?" Nicole looked over at Jason. He tilted his head to the side to look at her.

"you ok Nikki?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He rubbed her back.

"don't worry about the game ok? You're gonna kick butt. It was in paper," he teased. She shoved him.

"sure, 'Kadic's Star Center Killed In Tragic Soccer Accident'" She laughed. Slumping down in the seat Nicole reached down and grabbed her bag. From the front pocket she took out a water bottle. With the other hand she rubbed her eyes. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"tired?" he asked. She nodded letting her head fall onto his shoulder. It was a long ride to Paris Charter. After her less-than-restful night, Nicole decided to take the opportunity to sleep.

**Paris Charter**

Nicole was awaken up to the feel of cold water. She coughed and sat up off Jason.

"Kier!" She yelled. Joey Kier was standing above her with a water bottle in his hand.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're almost there," he laughed. His blonde hair was held back with a black sweat band.

"leave her be Joey, she'll get mad enough during the game," another one of her teammates interjected.

"Shut up O'Dell"  
"Thank you Tyler," Joey and Nicole said at the same time. The bus pulled into the parking lot of Paris Charter and the team got off. Jason rolled his shoulder as he looked over to the soccer field. The team was already warming up.

"I have to stretch," Nicole said. Kai lee looked quickly at Dylan and then followed her.

"soo…" she giggled catching up.

"you and Jas?" she asked. Nicole bent down to her right, stretching and touching her foot.

"what about us?" Nicole asked. She switched over the her left foot.

"you two are so obvious," Kai lee commented. Nicole reached down and touched the ground.

"so are you and Dyl," she said. She sat down on the ground and started stretching her right leg, reaching and grabbing the bottom of her shoe.

"uh…" Kai lee said sitting down next to her.

"no." Nicole sat up.

"yeah…" Kai lee blushed.

"aww! Kai that's so cute!" Nicole teased.

"when?"

"last night," Kai lee blushed again.

"Aw! I cant believe he asked you out! Well, yes actually I can," Nicole giggled.

"now," Kai lee said with a smirk.

"Jason. What's happening there?" she asked. Nicole shrugged.

"nothing, really."

"Right," Kai lee said rolling her eyes. The coach came around the corner of the bleachers, on perfect timing.

"Alright Stern, get on the field and get some practice shots in," he instructed.

"On it coach," she smiled.

'later,' Kai lee mouthed to the girl before running to meet up with the guys. Nicole made it onto the field and started sizing up the other team as she passed balls with Tyler and Joey. Ben was the other teams center. He was an attractive, extremely attractive, tall boy, with piercing blue eyes and light brown hair. Nicole's eyes lingered over him for a second longer than the others. Immediately, she felt guilty.

"heads up!" Tyler yelled. Nicole turned to see a ball coming towards her head. She shifted, letting the ball roll over her shoulder and then bounced it off her knee. She kicked it back at him.

"sorry, head in the clouds," she confessed.

"come on Stern!" he laughed.

"the game starts in five, don't space out on us now." Nicole sighed.

"I wont, I wont." they practiced for a little while longer when the ref blew the whistle.

"come on Kats!" Kai lee cheered from the stands. Jason and Dylan joined in. Kadic got the ball first. Nicole tore down the field, dribbling the ball between her feet like a pro. She passed it over to Joey and cut across to the other side of the field. Joey sent it flying at the goalie's head. He ducked quickly and Kadic scored.

"play nice," Nicole joked running backwards. Ben brought the ball up the field and passed Nicole. She quickly snapped out of her shook and ran behind him. She evened up with him, and cut in front stealing the ball. Passing it to Joey, she headed up the field, ready to score again. The game reached its half time with a score of 7-0, Kadic in the lead. The teams made their way of the field. Jason tossed Nicole her water bottle as he came down off the stands with the others.

"Awesome Nick!" Kai cheered.  
"thanks. Hey Jas?" She asked "Yeah"  
"do I get my surprise now?" Her grin was hard to contain.

"yeah," Jason said.

"really?" Nicole looked excited.

"no," Jason answered plainly. Nicole pretended to pout while the others laughed.

"Pick on me, I see how it is," she stuck out her tongue.

"Stern! Get that point scoring butt of yours on the field!" the coached hollered. Nicole looked at her butt and the others laughed.

"Stern!" Nicole laughed.

"I'm coming coach!" she waved and headed back onto the field. The whistle blew starting the second half of the came. Paris Charter threw the ball in. Nicole stole the ball from the forward and headed back up the field. Pain shot through her leg as Ben kicked her trying to get to the ball. She fell to the ground. Ben took the ball up the field, scoring on the Kadic goalie. The crowd was on their feet, looking down at Nicole. The girl pushed herself up, cringing under the pain. Her eyes opened with a look of determination. Kadic threw the ball in. Ben stole and headed towards the goal. Pushing herself, Nicole took off after him. Slide tackling the ball out from under him, Ben tripped to the ground. Joey took the ball down the field while Nicole got on her feet. Joey passed it back to her. She rainbowed the ball over her head towards center field. Ben came up on her left. He was running full force to keep up with her. She cut across in front of him, knocking him to the ground as an effect. She got within thirty feet of the goal and scored. The game ended, Kadic 13, Paris Charter 4. Nicole made her way off the field. Pulling off her shoes and then shin guards and socks. She looked down at the back of her now purple leg. She cringed again as her friends ran off the stands. Jason's eyes went wide.

"wait till I get my hands on that little…"

"calm down Jas," Nicole laughed.

"he kicked you on purpose."

"he got his," Nicole said putting her socks and shoes back on.

"we won didn't we?" she asked. Jason muttered to himself as he watched Ben make his way off the field. Nicole grabbed her bag from underneath the bench and limped towards the bus. Kai lee sighed.

"I don't get her, Jason would have gotten revenge.." Dylan laughed.

"of course Kai, but Nicole's a good sport." He wrapped his arm around her and blushed slightly as they started behind Nicole and Jason. The two were up ahead discussing the game. Finally reaching the bus, the coach took a head count and the they pulled out of Paris Charter.

"so.." Jason started.

"can I have my surprise?" Nicole asked staring out the window. He tickled her side.

"no. now, what about this Ben?" he asked.

"Star forward for Paris Charter," Nicole answered.

"And?" Jason asked.

"and?" she echoed.

"do you like him?" Jason asked, afraid of the answer.

"ew! He's such a jerk, and a ball hog," Nicole pointed out, turning her attention to the boy.

"oh really?" Jason teased.

"yes, really, did you see what he did to O'Dell during the first half? Or is own team?" Nicole laughed.

"yeah, yeah. Want your surprise now?" Jason asked.

"yeah!" Nicole cheered.

"to bad," Jason reached into his pocket and took out a stick of gum. Nicole narrowed her eyes and snatched it from him, putting the blue strip in her mouth, then throwing the silver wrapper back at him. Dylan and Kai lee snickered from the seat.

"yum! Winter fresh, my favorite," Nicole laughed.

"hey! That was my last piece," Jason complained.

"want it back?" Nicole asked sticking her tongue out with the gum on it.

"ew! No!" Dylan protested.

"no one wants to see that!" Kai lee restrained from laughter.

"I love how he hasn't said no yet," Joey snickered. Nicole blushed a bright red.

"Kier shut it," she growled.

"what is this? Pick on us day?" Jason whispered to Nicole. She shrugged and snapped her gum. Joey turned back around in his seat. Nicole reached into her bag and took out and unopened water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and stealthy raised it about Joey's head. Jason grinned.

"AHH!" Joey screamed as Nicole emptied the bottle over his head.

"what was that for!" he shouted. Nicole made a face.

"Pick on Joey day, it was on the calendar, didn't you see it?" Joey wiped his face off and sighed.

"I liked it better when you were sleeping," he said turning around. Nicole smiled, content with her actions.

**Kadic**

An hour later the bus pulled into Kadic. The tired players dragged themselves onto the campus where there were some kids waiting, along with the principal, and Bryan. Nicole, still limping, leaned on Jason and yawned as they walked towards the dorms. Just as they got to the door Jason's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We're outside the school."

"Yes."

"ok. Yep. Thanks a lot. I'll come get it right now," Jason smiled and hung up.

"hey Nikki, ready for your surprise?" he asked. Nicole studied his face.

"for real this time?" she asked. He nodded.

"go take a shower and I'll meet you back in your room," he said. Nicole smiled, then frowned.

"what about the stables?" she asked.

"we can go tomorrow morning, I'll help," he volunteered.

"ok. See you in a few." Dylan and Kai lee exchanged glances and then chased after Jason.

"what is it?" they both questioned.

"Well.." Jason looked around.

"well?" the two asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you, come on," he lead them towards the back doors. By the door was a small carrier. From the inside came a small whimpering sound. Dylan and Kai lee looked from Jason to the carrier.

"She's scared, don't be to loud," Jason said opening it up.

**Showers**

Nicole whimpered to herself as she washed her leg off.

"stupid Ben," she muttered. Her leg was black and blue and sore. She reached into her bag, getting out of the shower, and retrieved a pair of black sweat pants with silver paw prints on the butt. She followed that with a white tank top, and her rose hair tie to pull her we hair out of her face. She walked down the hall towards her room. She heard Jason shushing someone. And Kai lee giggling. Raising an eyebrow she reached for the door knob.

"shh, shh, she's here," Dylan whispered. Nicole opened the door. Sitting on Kai lee's lap was a small brown and black fuzz ball. It jumped off Kai lee and ran, pouncing on Nicole. Nicole took a step back and fell onto the ground. The small puppy licked her face and yipped quietly. Kai lee was laying across Dylan laughing and Jason was sitting cross legged on Nicole's bed grinning. Nicole came out of shock and sat up, cradling the puppy in her arms.

"aw! Jason! Who is this?" she asked.

"your surprise," Jason replied. Nicole stood up and closed her door behind her.

"We cant have pets in school," she said petting the pup.

"you can hide her, like dad did," Jason grinned. Nicole nodded.

"what's her name?"

"you get to name her," Jason said making room for Nicole to sit down.

"Kiki," she giggled. Kiki snuggled up in Nicole's lap.

"tomorrow we'll go out and buy her some more dog food, and some toys," Jason laughed handing a brown paper bag of food to her. Nicole moved the puppy onto the soft bed and leaned over and hugged Jason.

"I love her! She's gorgeous."

"thought you might. She's about a month old," Jason said as Nicole squeezed him.

"We'll leave you alone," Dylan snorted, pulling Kai lee off the floor. Nicole blushed pulling the puppy back into her lap. It jumped out of her arms and licked Jason's face.

"aww, they're like parents," Kai lee laughed. Jason wiped his face off.

"ok, yep, here you go Nick. Your puppy," he held the puppy out to her.

"aww! But she likes you," Nicole laughed. Dylan and Kai lee shook their heads and left. Kiki crawled down to the end of the bed where Nicole's hoddie was laying. Jumping over the arm, she crawled into the pocket until her head stuck out the other side.

"aw!" Nicole giggled.

"looks like someone's tired," Jason sighed.

"poor pup,"

"I meant you, you can barely keep your eyes open," Jason laughed. Nicole fell back on her bed and pretended to sleep. Just then there was a banging on the door.

"Stern? Curfew check!" It was Kyle.

'under the bed,' Nicole mouthed. Jason hid and Nicole put her gym bag in front of Kiki. She ran and opened the door.

"sorry Kyle I was changing," she lied.

"where are those friends of yours? I swore I head Della Robbia," Kyle said looking over her shoulder. Nicole took a step to the side.

"I had him on speaker phone," she lied again.

"I was changing." Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"If I find him in here past curfew it's detention for a week," with that he turned and left to annoy some other students. Nicole shut the door and Jason crawled out from under the bed.

"close," he sighed.

"too close," she agreed.

**

* * *

A/n aww cuteness! Lol. Hoped you liked.**

**Lyoko's Princess: … yeah I some how doubt that.**

**Vic92091: uhm.. :hides: you don't know where I liv.. ok so you might. DON'T HURT ME!**

**AngelBolt: yay! I love fluff, doesn't everyone?**

**Katfish xX lol. Thanks! Uhm.. Old song. Lol randomness is awesome.**

**Top20fan13: thanks! that's what I try hard to do. Keep reading!**

**Yumi Stern: lol. Great. Hope you weren't suppose to being doing homework while reading this chappie!**

**CrazyCreator33: thanks fore reading! You're the first person to mention Kai lee and Dylan's date! Thanks a bunch!**


	29. Slip of the Tongue

**Chapter 24: Slip of the Tongue**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs. Ask to use please and thanks.**

**A/n (you all read the title and you like… hmm what are they doing? But NO it's not like that. Haha. Nice try.) Here we go!**

* * *

Nicole's alarm went off and abruptly went off as she brought her fist down on it. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. At the end of the bed Kiki yawned and stretched and wiggled her way out of her makeshift bed. She blinked, now fully awake. She jumped into Nicole's lap.

"Let me get dressed and we'll go wake Jas up," Nicole said scratching the puppy behind the ears. Kiki Jumped off the bed and pawed at the bag of food.

"aww, are you hungry?" Nicole giggled. She tore off the top of the bag and set it back down on the ground by Kiki. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Nicole smiled to herself as she listened to Kiki crunching on her breakfast in the back round. She tossed her night clothes onto her unmade bed and quickly changed. Kiki finished eating and began to attack Nicole's bare feet as she began to make her bed and clean her room.

"Kiki stop!" she laughed.

"I'm hurrying!" She scooped the fuzz ball up and walked out into the hall. She made sure no one was in sight. (7am on a Saturday, The whole school was still asleep) Nicole reached Jason and Dylan's door and fished a key out of her back pocket while balancing Kiki in one hand. Quietly, she slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, only to see both boys asleep in their beds.

"I'll help you," Nicole mocked Jason in a whisper to Kiki. She sat down on the edge of Jason's bed.

"Jas," she whispered. She pulled her feet up on the bed. Jason didn't move.

"Get him Kiki," Nicole set the puppy down next to his face. Kiki licked him excitedly and Jason sat up. Nicole fell over as Kiki scurried back onto her. Dylan opened his eyes and looked over at the two.

"I wake up, and the first thing I see is you two in the same bed," he mumbled pulling his blanket over his head. Kiki jumped from Jason's bed and ran over to Dylan's, attacking the semi-sleeping lump.

"let me sleep," Dylan whined.

"come on Kiki," Nicole called the puppy. Surprisingly she came.

"why did you wake me up again?" Jason yawned.

"you promised to help," Nicole said as she pushed Kiki over on the bed. The little dog fell over then jumped back up to attack Nicole's hand before being pushed over again.

"Right," Jason said pulling his pillow over his head. Kiki jumped onto his stomach.

"what is with her?" Jason asked.

"She's my attack dog," Nicole grinned.

"extremely intimidating," he said dryly. Kiki let out a soft bark of agreement.

"get up! We need to be at the stables early," Nicole said pulling the pillow away from Jason.

"Stables?" Dylan asked sitting up.

"I take it you're in," Jason teased.

"I'm taking Kiki outside, get dressed and I'll meet you in ten minutes," Nicole interrupted. Kiki went and sat by the door.

"make sure Kyle doesn't find her!" Jason yelled after Nicole as she walked out. Nicole waved behind her and ran to keep up with her puppy. People were starting to wake up and a few had even made their way into the court yard. None seemed to notice the pup trailing Nicole. She led Kiki onto the back path that ran through the forest. Nicole stared off into space as Kiki fought off a leaf.

'so, on the agenda today,' Nicole thought to herself.

'stables with the guys, lunch with the rents, grandparents leaving, late soccer practice, and studying for Monday's test.' she sighed at her less-than-empty schedule and picked up the puppy.

"if xana rears his ugly head I swear to god.." Nicole muttered.

"she's not going to talk back," Bryan said from behind her. Nicole turned around.

"I really don't have time for you," she sighed. Kiki barked in her defense.

"what's with the mutt?" Bryan asked.

"I wouldn't call her that, she bites," Nicole warned. Kiki licked her face.

"oh I'm sure, the little dust mop is so scary," he reached out to pet her. Nicole pulled back.

"I'm telling you Bryan, she's extremely protective." Kiki jumped out of her arms and ran towards the school.

"Kiki!" Nicole yelled chasing the pup, she pushed past Bryan.

"where are you going?" Kiki scurried around the corner of the building and darted in the door.

'oh no Kyle's going to see her!' her mind screamed. Kiki ran up the main stairs a few steps ahead of Nicole. Down the dorm hall a door opened. Kiki ducked inside.

"No! Kiki!" Nicole yelled.

"hey there Kiki," Nicole sighed. It was Jason's room. He came out of the room with Kiki pulling on his pant leg.

"uh Nick?" he asked.

"she just took off!" Nicole threw her arms up. Dylan slowly made his way out of the room behind Jason.

"can we go now?" he asked yawning.

"in a hurry are we?" Jason teased. Dylan punched him in the back. Nicole ran down the hall into her room. She grabbed her backpack off the floor and emptied it. She locked her door and ran back to where the guys were.

"come on you," She put Kiki in the back pack, leaving the zipper open enough for Kiki to stick her head out. The three made their way out of the school and headed towards the stables.

**

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

* * *

**

Jason and Dylan were laughing. Nicole walked with her arms crossed.

"I hate him! He just doesn't take a hint," she protested.

"you know, Kiki isn't that scary Nikki," Dylan shrugged.

"you should have got me a pit-bull," Nicole said and Jason nudged her.

"you know you love Kiki," he laughed.

"right, if someone breaks into my room to kill me, she can lick them to death," she rolled her eyes and they walked into the barn. Nicole sat down her bag and unzipped it. Kiki jumped out and ran to explore the barn.

"Hey Celeste, long time no see," Nicole laughed taking out the horse. Jason took out Stella and Dylan took out Star.

"where's Luna?" Nicole asked. Her stable was empty.

"hey!" A cheerful voice called. Kai lee rode into the barn on Luna.

"hi Kai!" Dylan said running over to help her down.

"I didn't know you were coming Dyl," she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"figured I'd help out," Jason and Nicole rolled their eyes as they brushed out the horses. Kai lee untacked Luna and started brushing her out too. Dylan took a brush and started to brush out Star, who turned and walked away. Kai lee tried desperately to not laugh at him.

"uh Dyl?" Nicole smirked.

"why don't you muck out the stalls?" she asked. He mutter under his breath and went to find a shovel. The sun was shining and it was a little chilly out with the slight breeze. Kiki jump around annoying the horses and finding mischief in everything. She took hold of Celeste's lead rope and pulled on it. Celeste pulled back and the pup yipped as she was lifted from the ground.

"Kiki, stop being such a problem," Nicole steadied Celeste and scooped up the puppy. Her cell phone rang. She balanced the puppy on her hip and laughed.

"hello? Hi Jeremy, we're at the.. Yes he is. Why? .. Did you.. Oh. You're sure? Yes! Yes of course. We're almost done here.. About 20 minutes ok? Told you so. Did too!" she laughed.

"ok Jer! See you soon!" she hung up. The three teens were staring at her.

"sorry," she giggled. Jason blinked.

"are you going to tell us or not?" he asked.

"oh right, sorry," Nicole grinned sheepishly.

"twenty minutes we're meeting up with the rents, they found it," Dylan and Jason cheered and Kai lee stared blankly.

"found what?"

**

* * *

A/n Ta da. Lol. Finished chappie. I think there will be 2 more. And then that's it for Glass Images ladies and gentlemen. I know! So sad! Lets see if we can't reach 300 reviews for the story total ok? The next chapters will be fluff filled!**

**Spoiler: She laughed. "Jason we just can't…" "Why not?" Nicole blushed. He was serious.**

**Lyoko's Princess: funny feeling huh? Lol. You knew some of this one**

**Yumi Stern: lol. Thanks. Yay fluffy! I love fluff. Keep reading.**

**Top20fan13: hehe. I love my puppy. I just got her Thursday! Thanks for reading.**

**Vic92091: Yay! Glad you did. No fair! I want to go skiing!**

**Mandy Spy Girl: that works right? Lol. Thanks for reading! don't die! I'll have to tell Kim I've now found a new case of FFHD.**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: you should be lashed! Lol. don't worry about it. Thanks for reading!**

**CrazyCreator33: no problem! I love my reviewers! Some of my reviews became my best friends! Like Lyoko's Princess down there. (up there) she's my bestest girly. Thank for the reviews! Happy Valentines day!**

**AngelBolt: I haven't seen that movie in forever! Hehe. Good movie. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Virus Control

**Chapter 25: Virus Control**

**Disclaimer: are you starting to get the pattern of me not owning anything?**

**a/n hey everyone. As we're nearing the end, I would like to thank you all. There will only be a few more chapters, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Yumi Stern and Top20fan13. I don't think they've missed a single installment of the story. Thanks you guys!**

**Lab**

"Jeremy are you sure?"

"yes I ran a test on it."

"Maybe you should do it again, Just incase."

"I've ran 3 separate tests today, it's going to work."

"just one more?"

"Lita you need to calm down, Jer's never let us down yet,"

"Odd I'm just.. Oh alright. When are they coming?"

"Soon."

'sigh' Aelita rested herself on the arm of Jeremy's chair.

"It'll be ok," he reassured her.

"I know I know," she muttered. Her cell phone rang and she jumped up.

"yes hello?" she calmed down and sat back down.

"I'm sorry.. Yes I know. My husband is very sick. I know the meeting was important.. Yes.. Alright, alright, I have to go now. Bye." the others looked at her.

"I was suppose to go to some board meeting today. So Jer if anyone asks you're really, really sick," she laughed. Ulrich and Odd exchanged an evil smirk.

"so Lita…" Odd started. Sam hit him in the back of the head with out looking up. In her hands she had a white binder with 'Song Selection' written on the front.

"Odd, shut up and help me pick out the mix for the party we're DJ-ing tonight," she said trying to keep him out of trouble with Aelita. You never messed with Aelita when she was upset, it was suicide. Odd muttered something to himself and sat down next to her. Yumi threw her arms into the air.

"what is taking them? This is important!"

**Stables**

"uh, nothing important," Dylan said slipping his arms around her waist. Kai lee giggled.

"I have to take Stella out," she said giving him a quick kiss. Jason and Nicole stood behind the couple pretending to gag.

"ok. See you in a bit," Dylan went back to work as the girl rode out of the barn. A few minutes later he slumped against the wall.

"guys," he said weakly,

"I don't feel so well." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"you're just trying to get out of cleaning," she said tossing her brush over to Jason to hang up.

"no guys I really don't.." he didn't finish the sentence. The sign on the back of his hand flashed an eerie red.

"xana!" Nicole gasped. She stumbled back bumping into Celeste. Jason pulled out his cell phone.

"Jeremy! Xana.. Yeah. Ok. We'll try," he hung up quickly and grabbed Nicole by the wrist to get her attention.

"xana's taking control of Dylan, we need to get him to the factory now," he insisted. Dylan's eyes started to glow red. He laughed evilly, his voice deep and distorted.

"look who we have here, the children of the lyoko warriors," he sneered.

"you, girl, looking just like your father. I will take great pleasure in disposing of you." He shot an electric ball at them.

"Nicole! Run!" Jason yelled.

"yes Nicole, run. It makes the game more fun," Xana laughed. Nicole looked over at Jason. She didn't need to say a word. He knew what she was thinking. They run, he'll follow. They took off towards the factory. Jason was in front and Nicole tried to keep up with her still injured leg.

"if we get through this Ben dies,' she thought to her self. Kai lee was riding up besides them.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"We need to barrow Stella! You have to get back to your grandparents house and hide, we'll explain later. GO!" Jason panted. Kai lee got off the horse and ran. Jason got up on Stella and pulled Nicole on behind him.

**Kai lee's pov**

I was running and I didn't even know why. I just ran. I neared the house and seen someone out of the corner of my eye. I ducked behind a bush and peaked over the top. It was Dylan. He looked angry. He was looking for someone.

Nicole.

Jason.

They were running. They told me to run. Why would Dylan be running after them? I'll follow him. No bad idea, yet my legs are carrying me at a distance behind him. Where is he going? He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Did he here me? Wait, why would that matter… he's my boyfriend.

"Dylan!" I waved over to him. He just walked away and ignored me. What's going on here?

Factory

Nicole and Jason got off Stella.

"go home," Nicole said petting her nose. The horse trotted in the other direction.

"Where is he?" Jason asked. Nicole glanced around.

"he'll be here soon," he cell phone rang.

"hello?…ok! Ok we're sorry. Having a few slow down problems. .. Yes, Dylan," she sighed and hung up.

"mom's freaking out," she explained. A blast shook the bridge. Dylan walked closer.

"hello. Ready to die?" it was xana. The marks were now in his eyes. Nicole glanced over at Jason.

'Lyoko' she thought. 'that's where we're going, we have to get Dylan to the towers' her feet made the decision to turn and run into the factory. She swung off the ropes and ran into the elevator. Jason close behind and they shut the door. Xana walked into the factory, evil smirk present.

"The elevator?" he asked to no on.

"they think that can save them?"

**Lab**

Nicole and Jason ran in.

"where's Dylan?" Aelita asked.

"coming," Nicole panted.

"the anti-virus is working, we just need to get Dylan in the scanners." Everyone nodded.

"so what's the plan?" Ulrich asked. Aelita sat down on the arm on Jeremy's chair.

"We'll stay here and coordinate everything, Yumi, you and Odd are leading the distraction," she directed. Yumi nodded. Odd was up off the floor now and gave Aelita a mock salute.

"Ulrich, you and Sam are going to lyoko. There's some monsters and we need to get the tower deactivated as soon as Dylan is free of the virus," Aelita continued. Jason and Nicole were becoming impatient.

"Yumi, Odd, get Dylan down into the scanners via the corridor, Sam, Ulrich, go to the scanners now, we'll transfer you. I'd go to but I need to upload the anti-virus while Jeremy defragments the system. Good luck guys. Be careful." Odd was dancing around.

"this is always my favorite part, we get to play super spy. I feel like a secret agent," he laughed.

"come on secret agent, we have work to do," Yumi smirked grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him towards the elevator.

"uh.." Nicole started.

"what about us?" she asked.

"to dangerous, you're not doing anything," Aelita said. Jeremy nodded in agreement. Nicole let her mouth hang open in protest.

"Aelita! Dylan is our friend! Let us do something!"

"absolutely not," She said picking up her laptop.

"Aelita, you're going to need back up," Jason reasoned.

"send us to lyoko." Aelita shook her head.

"no. You're staying here until this is over. No more conversation on it," she said.

"Aelita,"

"no Nicole! You're parents would die if anything happened to you, same goes for you Jason. Best leave this to the pros, ok?"

"no! I can not just sit here while who knows what is happening to my best friend!" Nicole protested loudly.

"I'm going, you can't stop me." she turned and headed towards the elevator.

"Nicole, think it over," Aelita sighed.

"you go, you risk messing up one small detail in the plan, endangering Dylan's life. Is it worth it?" her years as a teacher had taught her how to deal with irrational behavior. When people are angry, they act like children. Nicole's eyes were full of anger and unshed tears. She walked off to the opposite wall to sulk. Jason sighed running a hand through his hair.

"well then," he started.

"what CAN we do?"

**Factory**

Xana, well Dylan, but in his present state Dylan was only serving as a host, was gathering power from exposed circuits. Yumi and Odd were perched up on a beam suspended from the ceiling by another beam. Yumi looked over to the blonde.

'what's the plan?' she mouthed. Odd grinned and shrugged. She rolled her eyes. It seemed always to be up to her in these situations. Odd just took orders and then did what ever worked.

"we're going to swing down," she whispered pointing to the cables.

"Then we'll run towards the corridor. Got it?" Odd nodded.

"Don't hurt him," Yumi stressed grabbing the cable. Odd sighed and nodded again.

'take the fun out of kicking Xana's butt, Yumi,' Odd thought to himself.

**Lyoko**

Ulrich and Sam we're transferred, along with their vehicles, to the forest region. Awaiting them was an army of monsters. So, of course, being the mature adults they were, they were having a contest to see who could destroy the most.

"23!" Ulrich yelled taking out another block.

"19! You are not on 23! You last one was 17!" Sam yelled from across the plateau.

"24!" Ulrich laughed. Sam growled taking 3 light disks from her side. The disks each hit a crab.

"22!"

"25!" Ulrich said in sing-song.

"stop fooling around you two," Jeremy groaned. Sam slipped a light disk beneath a crab, which fell over onto 5 kraelets.

"28!" Sam yelled sticking out her tongue.

"I'm serious you guys, If you get devitalized you'll be caught in the scanner room with Xana," Jeremy stressed to the lyoko warriors.

"oh Jer, give it a rest. You never let us have any fun with the monsters!" Sam complained throwing a light disk out. She sat with a bright smile on her overboard.

"that's 30 Ulrich."

"stop fooling around! If this was Nicole or Jason you wouldn't be doing this, would you?" Jeremy demanded. The two were silent. Jeremy sighed and rubbed his eyes back in the lab.

"I'm sorry," He said into the headset.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just… Dylan. I don't know what Xana's going to…" he never finished. Sam and Ulrich looked at each other, empathy on their faces.

"sorry Jer, we shouldn't be acting like this," Sam said quietly. Jeremy wiped his eyes.

"20 kraelets coming from the north, heads up."

**Factory**

Yumi swung down. Xana turned around. Odd landed next to Yumi. Xana didn't move. The look on Odd's face changed.

"I don't think I could hurt him anymore," he whispered to Yumi.

"Trust me, there's nothing worse than this," Yumi said. Unshed tears were blinked back. Standing in front of them wasn't Xana, it was Dylan. Sure, Xana had control, but it was still the boy the two had help raise practically. Xana chuckled.

"Silly, pathetic humans. Always letting emotion get the best of you." Yumi narrowed her eyes.

"we're pathetic? You're the one who took control of a 13-year-old," she spat.

"you were much more fun at his again," Xana grinned demonically. Yumi remembered. She remembered Xana having control. She remembered being completely conscious of attacking Ulrich until he passed out onto the floor. She remembered throwing Jeremy into a tree, she remembered it all. She couldn't help but wonder if Dylan knew what was happening. Yumi growled.

"coward!" she yelled.

"you are a coward." her voice was icy. Odd had hold of her arm as she stepped forward.

"I'm smart, not a coward. But go ahead, continue being foolish, I'll kill him," Xana laughed. A ball of energy glowed in his had. Though her rage Yumi missed the small detail. Xana shot it at her. Odd pulled her out of the way and it bounced off one of the beams, letting out a loud crashing noise.

**Lab**

Nicole was pacing the room as she heard the crash. Jason had been put to work monitoring the halo-map while Jeremy worked on setting up the system defragmenting.

"Aelita, What if they're hurt?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, sit down. Sleep. Do something," Aelita said not looking up.

"Aelita what if.."

"Nicole. Stop it! Don't you think I know? Yumi is practically my sister! I know, and she knows the risk!" Aelita yelled, voice shaking. Nicole went and sat against the wall. Her hair fell around her face. She didn't bother pushing it back.

"Aelita," Jason sighed.

"Jason. Della. Robbia. Don't you dare start," Aelita barked. Jason didn't continue.

"Jas, give me the head set I have some directions for Sam and Ulrich," Jeremy said. Jason handed it over. Jeremy tilted his head towards Nicole. The younger boys face turned red. He had a look of 'what?' Jeremy made the motion more insistent and Jason caught the hint. He walked over and sat next to her, brushing her hair back on one side and tucking it behind her ear.

"we've been in this position a lot this week huh?" he asked. Another crash shook the lab. Nicole shut her eyes tight. Jason wrapped his arms around her and gave her a supportive smile. She fought back tears and shifted herself into his lap, pulling his arms around her tighter. It was the safest she could hope to feel with some much happening. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Aelita was watching the two from the corner of her eye. She fought back a smile as she worked.

"I just want to be useful," Nicole whispered to Jason.

"Doing what we're told is being useful," Jason whispered back.

"we have to stay out of the way, they know what they're doing ok?" He kissed her cheek. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to lose my mind." Jason laughed.

"no, you're not." He took his hands, lacing his fingers with hers, and then wrapped his arms around her again.

'maybe..' Nicole thought to herself. Jason smiled at her as she got lost in her thoughts.

'we've been together since we were born, maybe I just haven't seen that he..' she shook her head as a smile played on her lips.

'who knows?' She opened one eye to see him staring at her.

"I don't like sitting here," she said.

"we could go sit in the storage closet,"

"ha. Yeah, ok. We can close the door and turn off the lights too," Jeremy raised his eyebrows giving the two a skeptical look.

"oh yeah," Jason winked and laughed.

"see?" Jeremy asked.

"this is what happens when they get bored." Aelita gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"leave them be," she said.

"I guess their parent were just as bad," Jeremy snickered. Nicole and Jason turned bright red.

**Factory**

Yumi took a deep breath and started running, she ran full force towards the corridor with Odd not far behind. Xana, oblivious to their plan, followed, throwing balls over energy at them. The factory shook slightly. It was amazing how the old thing could hold up so well after all it went through. Odd turned around as he reached the corner.

"what's wrong Xana? Slowing down in your old age?" he taunted.

"programs do not get old, foolish human," Xana said firing at him.

"Odd," Yumi panted as she ran past him.

"He has NEVER got your jokes. Cut the chit-chat and run!"

"Man, no one ever gets my jokes! What is with this world hmm?" he asked as the reached the stairs.

"it could be the fact they're not funny," Yumi snickered.

"hey, all my jokes are funny," Odd protested. He slid down the railing of the first set of stairs. Yumi hit the wall as the stairs turned. Xana was coming down close behind them.

"go time," Odd grinned. Yumi nodded.

"we're not going to make it!" she yelled.

"get to the scanner room! He can't get us on Lyoko!" Odd yelled back. They ran into the scanner room.

"Fools! I control all of lyoko," Xana let out an evil laugh as they entered the scanners.

"quick Jeremy!" Yumi called up to the lab.

"Scanning," Jeremy said. Xana got into the last scanner, victory insured. At least he thought.

"don't be so cocky next time, Xana," Odd laughed as the scanners closed.

"scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, virtualization." Yumi and Odd were sent to lyoko, Dylan and Xana, still trapped in the scanner.

"launching," Aelita said entering in a code.

"system defragmented," Jeremy responded. A 3-D outline of Dylan came onto the supercomputers screen. The lights in the lab flickered. Nicole hid against Jason as the room started to shake.

"what's going on?" she shrieked.

"Xana's fighting back," Aelita explained. Not good news. Dylan's picture flickered from red to green for a moment then back to red.

"Jeremy, put in the other codes, you have to do it manually from the supercomputer," Aelita said shutting down the laptop and handing him a disk. He nodded and took it. A light bulb broke near Jason and Nicole. They shielded their faces from the glass and crawled towards the supercomputer.

"Jeremy how long will this last!" Nicole yelled over the rumbling. On cue, it stopped. Dylan's picture changed to green.

"now," Jeremy sighed.

"Scanner Dylan, transfer Dylan, virtualization."

"I'm going to lyoko," Aelita said as she reached for the ladder near the elevator.

"Aelita, It won't hurt! Let us come!" Nicole said getting to her feet. Aelita gave Jeremy a careful look.

"hurry," she urged going down. Jason and Nicole followed quickly and Jeremy transferred them to Lyoko.

"You'll find the others on the main plateau," Jeremy said as they landed. Aelita lead the way and the other two followed. Aelita ducked behind a tree as she heard Odd yell out when he hit a block. Jason ran towards the fight with Nicole right behind him. Yumi was fighting off two crabs and Ulrich had 3 hornets coming over head.

"trade ya monsters, Yumi!" he yelled. Yumi smirked.

"one!" she yelled catching her fan.

"two," Ulrich answered.

"three!" Yumi did a back handspring and Ulrich turned and sprinted.

"Oh! They still got it!" Odd cheered taking out a block Sam moved so she was back to back with him.

"the once, and forever, unstoppable team," she added. Yumi turned and threw a fan at the duo.

"hey now! Same team!" Sam yelled.

"ops, forgot," Yumi caught the fan and killed the last hornet.

"all clear Aelita," Ulrich said removing his sword from a crab as it exploded. Aelita ducked out without another word and ran to the tower. The aurora changed from red to blue.

"you're coming back you guys," Jeremy said. There was a faint sound of typing. Dylan, Sam, and Odd were first. Followed by Jason, Nicole and Aelita, and last Ulrich and Yumi. They got into the elevator and headed up to where the others were waiting in the lab. Nicole had a smile on her face. Absently, she was leaning against Jason. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and they were watching Jeremy type some final codes into the computer. They walked into the center of the room. Ulrich glance over at Nicole and Jason and raised an eye brow to Yumi. She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully.

"I've shut the supercomputer off manually. Through the system. Xana's gone," Jeremy said spinning in his chair. The gang cheered and Jason spun a laughing Nicole around into him. She smiled brightly as he looked at her seriously and leaned in. She thought he was kidding.

"Jason we can't just.." she blushed. He was serious. The others weren't paying attention as Jason pressed his lips to hers. Giving in, she kissed back. Ulrich seen it out of the corner of his eyes, and his face went red. Odd noticed his long time friends expression and looked over as Nicole and Jason broke apart smiling at each other.

"Uh. Ulrich?" Odd laughed nervously. Dylan had his phone out and on screen was a shot of the two kissing.

"Yay camera phones," he laughed. Ulrich took a step forward. The two teens turned around, faces slightly embarrassed.

"Nicole," Ulrich said in a warning tone.

"gotta go bye!" Nicole took Jason by the hand pulling him into the elevator and shutting the door. They laughed pressing their backs against the elevator wall. It was almost possible to hear Ulrich beating his fists against the wall.. Or possibly his head.

"you're dad is going to kill me," Jason stated plainly. Nicole laughed.

"aww, are you afraid?" she asked. He nodded furiously.

"what just happened," she started.

"it was stupid right?" Jason asked. "no, It was perfect," Nicole confessed. Jason pulled her into another kiss as the elevator opened. The two smiled and headed back to the stables. They had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/n o.m.g. that. Took. Forever. I am so sorry! Thanks for waiting so long. One chappie left. Thanks so much for reading.**

**Lyoko's Princess: lol. Thanks bunches Kim!**

**Vic92091: hehe. Nooot. I know! Nicole actually got hers before I got mine! Strange right?**

**Top20fan13: thanks! And thanks for your review on my one-shot.**

**AngelBolt: lol. Thanks for reading. Yay fluff!**

**CrazyCreator33: yep. Thanks for reading and good luck!**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/n: Hey. Yes, It's the boring part that no one likes to read. Probably half my readers actually read this. Anyways, I just want to thank you all. This is my last installment of Glass Images and my very last installment of what has now been dubbed my 'shiny objects' series. I'm really going to miss writing this story, but all things must come to an end. I would like to thank my beta, Kim, better known to fan fiction as Lyoko's Princess. She was a ton of help. Also Lune-Solei, she was so much help. Thanks to everyone, this story wouldn't have gotten as far as it did with out you guys. Anyways, go ahead and read my last chapter. See you at the end.**

**Nicole's Pov**

So it took alot of explaining, and a little bit of lying and persuading, but Kai lee finally believed our stories and forgave Dylan for ignoring her. We finished up at the stabled and left. Well, actually Jas and I left. Dyl and Kai were.. Otherwise busy. I said good bye to my grandparents and mom and dad took them to the airport. One less problem to worry about I guess. Of course that's only my and my dad's opinion.

It's still only about 2. We've all agreed on a picnic lunch at 3 so I have an hour of Jason all to myself. Well, almost all to myself. In truth I'm sharing him with Kiki. Did I mention that mom and dad found out about Kiki? They love her, though it took some coaxing. Grandpa called Jason a bad influence and him and dad had a good laugh.

So here we lay, on the floor of my living room. Playing the "I don't know, what do you want to do?" game. Ah normality. I wonder if this is what they mean when they say 'happy ever after'. We'll be heading to the park soon. This is practically one of the last nice, warm days of the year. Yay winter. Not really. Heh. I look over and see that Kiki has made herself comfortable on Jason's stomach. She's curled up into a little ball, snoring lightly. She should be tired after annoying the horses all day. I think Celeste has come to the conclusion that she doesn't like dogs. Or at least doesn't like Kiki.

"well, we can never say life is boring," he finally says. We both laugh. What are we suppose to say after practically saving the world? Sure, it's routine to our parents, but not to us. I'm glad I don't have to get used to it. Dad loves adrenalin. I could live with out that huge amount of it.

I don't remember exactly when I stopped calling everyone aunt and uncle. Probably when I got home when I was six from the past. Normal kids can't say that can they? Thinking about it, I don't think anyone in the world can say that other than me. Why bring this up now? It's been running through my head lately. My parents when they were my age, now that was funny. Of course they didn't even know they were my parents when I first met them. I freaked them out a little. Ok I freaked everyone out a lot. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear Jason shift. He moves Kiki on to the floor and rolls over onto this stomach so he's looking down at me. I blink and smile. Funny how life can change so fast isn't it?

"Monday will be fun," he said with a grin. I know that grin, he's planning something.

"yeah," I say suspiciously. He laughs and kisses me again. This time it's deeper. The kind of kiss that makes the world melt away. I smile against his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. We break away for air but I don't let go of him. We just smile as the sun comes streaming through the window.

"Bryan should be crushed," he teased. Yes, life keeps getting better. I lean up and give him another quick kiss before sitting up. Kiki runs over and jumps er… crashes into my lap.

"we should head to the park," I sigh. I'd love to avoid my parents.. And … his parents and our friends for practically the rest my life. But we'll have to face them sooner or later. He stands up and helps me up. Kiki jumps up and tries to nip at my hands.

"I need to get one of those purses for her," I laugh. Jas stares at me for a minute. I roll my eyes and pick up Kiki.

"do you seriously think that I would carry one of those?" I ask. He shakes his head at me.

"let's just go, ok?" I lock the door behind me as we head out. Jason keeps stealing glances at me. I can see it out of the corner of my eye.

"would you stop?" I laugh. Kiki jumps up nipping at my dangling fingers. It isn't long before we're at the park. I see the others setting up. Mom and Aelita stretched a blanket out and Odd and Jeremy had a huge basket of food that took both of them to carry. Dylan's sitting with Kai lee and they're both laughing at something. Dad and Sam are standing off to the side talking about something. Sam sees us and waves. Kiki takes a running start and jumps onto her.

"about time," Dylan snorts. "what were you two doing?" Kai lee asks with a bit of an evil grin. Are we so sure Xana's gone?

"Oh wait, don't tell me I don't want to know." I feel my face go red. I know Jason's probably matches mine. Odd and Jeremy set the basket on the blanket and sat down next to Mom and Aelita. Sam and Dad came over too and I took my spot. Which was on Jason's lap next to Dylan and Kai. Mom put a death grip on dad's arm as he gritted his teeth. He was not taking this well.

"you're acting like my father," mom said in a matter-o-fact way. His eye twitched.

**Normal POV**

The gang seemed to go back to normal within minutes. All sharing stories, alot to embarrass Dylan in front Kai lee.

"Hey, what about that time Yumi and Ulrich got locked in the closet?" Odd asked with a large grin.

"Oh Odd!" Yumi said in a warning tone.  
"if I remember correctly you were the one who locked the door," Ulrich said rolling his eyes. Sam was laughing so hard she had tears spilling down her cheeks.

"..And.. Jim.. Found… you were on the floor.. With.." she gasped for air.

"she means," Odd said clearing his throat.

"Jim found you one the floor of the closet, in a less and comfortable position," Yumi rolled her eyes.

"that was your fault, we were shoved and I fell in," she defended. Jason, Nicole, Dylan, and Kai lee were now joining in on the laughter.

"oh! What about that summer Odd practically lived at Sam's house?" Aelita asked. Odd's face turned red.

"Let's not discuss that," he coughed.

"no, let's," Sam laughed.

"we have some movies still from then!" Ulrich said as he reached for another bag of chips. Odd was covering his face.

"well tell us about it!" Nicole said leaning back as Kiki jumped on her.

"Well, I'm not ashamed to say I didn't know how to swim that summer," Sam said with a laugh.

"No Sam! Not that story, any story but that one!" Odd said in humiliation.

"So, Odd promised to teach me. I was scared to death of the deep end of my pool. So he pulled me into the shallow end and promised her wouldn't let me drown. So we start getting farther into the pool and I start to panic, so he tries to calm me down. Did not go well," by now everyone had a smile, they knew what was coming. Odd still had his face covered.

"well he wasn't going to let drown, so he tries to swim me over to the edge. And I tried to get out and kicked him in the face. So then a little while later he decides he's going to try again. Odd, my dear evil Odd, picks me up and carries me over the edge of the deep end with me kicking and screaming, and about that time my friend Luke shows up. He doesn't know what's going on so he yells and tries to tackle Odd," Sam and the other are in hysterical laughter.

"alright enough." He covered her mouth.

"that wasn't even a fair fight, Luke was like twice the size of me!" he defended. Sam bit his hand and he pulled away.

"that's what you get for holding me over the pool when I explained for two hours before we ever went outside that I couldn't swim," she shoved him. Nicole got off of Jason and moved over onto ground. Just as she did a little girl fell backwards onto Jason. She had bright blonde hair and dark green eyes. She looked about three.

"saw-we daddy," she said in a squeaky, small, voice. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita's face all turned bright red. There was a dead silence. Just as Jason went to open his mouth a woman ran over to them. The little boy under her arm was crying and she looked embarrassed and flustered.

"I'm so sorry," she said grabbing the smaller girl up in her other arm.

"Ava, I told you to be careful," She corrected her. She turned back to the others.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention. She just gets away from me sometimes." Nicole started laughing. The laughter caught on and soon everyone but Kai lee was laughing.

"Did you…?" Nicole looked at Ulrich laughing. He looked at Yumi and they burst out laughing.

"Oh, you all thought that-"

"So did you Odd!" Sam laughed.

"I was just playing along,"

"oh sure we all know," Jeremy snorted.

"That was set up," Ulrich said heart rate still not its normal speed. The woman smiled at them before hurrying little Ava away. Nicole smiled leaning back against Jason. She smiled at her family and friends as they childishly fought and laughed together. Jason rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Now I see why they're so close," he laughed.

"we'll always be this close, forever," Nicole said with a bright smile.  
"forever," he agreed.

"promise?" Nicole teased. He tickled her.

"forever, I promise."

_Live, Laugh, Love, Learn,  
Midnight calls,  
Bridges burned,  
Useless fight,  
Sleepless nights,  
Morning talks,  
And Summer walks.  
You've seen me weak,  
You've seen me strong,  
We've both been right,  
Though never wrong.  
My shoulder to cry on,  
You keep my strong,  
You've helped me dream,  
Continuous schemes,  
I'll always remember,  
And till the end,  
You'll always be,  
My best friend._

**

* * *

a/n So there you have it. Glass Images is officially done. I just want to thank all my reviewers and future reviewers. You guys have made this so fun. I'm not done writing, not by far. This years summer story will be out soon. (closer to summer though, hence the summer part) I love you guys so much for all your support. I'll be waiting for your reviews. I would also like to add that Lune-solei created Luke a while ago, and I stole..er .. borrowed him.**

**REQUEST: Myself and Lune-solei both in role playing game. We're currently looking for a new Odd, and a Sissi if you're interested. Leave it in a review, or E-mail me. It's a lot of fun!**

**Lyoko's Princess- Kim you have been so much help! Thanks so much.**

**PrincessYumi44- Romance and fluff are me. Lol. I love writing it. It gives you that sigh happy feeling.**

**CrazyCreator33- Lol. This really is then end. Thank you for reviewing! Hopefully you'll read my next story.**

**AngelBolt- Thanks so much! I added extra fluff on the end, just for you. I thought of your review as I wrote the living room scene. Lol.**

**Yumi Stern- Thanks for reading! Just incase you didn't know.. This is the last of my trilogy. Lol.**

**Vic92091- Yes! Thanks alot Vic. You know you were bunches of help to me.**

**Top20fan13- Thanks. I loved the monster counting, I've always wanted to write that.**

**PhilEon- Thanks for reading!**


End file.
